


EX-machine

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: 文/帝国名花CP：罗奥爱情骗子罗严塔尔x半机器人奥贝斯坦意识流八字母，部分R18G，设定猎奇，慎！爱情的归宿不是温柔乡，是极冷的荒原，是与死纠缠的峡谷。但爱情仍然温柔，是雪线之上的洁白，是恋人眼眸如湖泊折射日光的一瞥。爱情是春日响晴的游魂。爱情是于冬夜漂流的鲜花。喜欢这个故事，最后还出了本，rio开心
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 7





	EX-machine

“我们分手吧，奥贝斯坦。”  
罗严塔尔的新一天是这么开始的，他和他的旧情人吻别，他细细亲吻他的唇，和之前的无数次亲吻一样没有区别。对方也沉默地接受了他的吻，沉默地接受了薄情人的一次变心。哪怕在前面一天，他们从午夜十点一直翻滚到十二点。  
滴答。罗严塔尔听到他的旧情人身体里发出的声音，意味着一秒已经过去了，他应当摆脱这场旧恋情，去寻找新的爱神了。他为此由衷感到喜悦，仿佛要摆脱什么麻烦似的。  
“你走的话记得把进来的那盏蜡烛给吹灭。”奥贝斯坦，也就是罗严塔尔此刻的旧情人说，这也和他们无数次在教堂幽会偷情结束时说的话一样。比起罗严塔尔如释重负的轻松，奥贝斯坦的情绪没有任何变化。  
离去之前，罗严塔尔从奥贝斯坦简陋的起居室翻窗出去之前，还是忍不住问了。  
“你把他藏到哪里去了？”  
奥贝斯坦冷冽的表情毫无波动，他静静地望着罗严塔尔，不等对方放开手，就把窗给关上了。  
罗严塔尔驾轻就熟落到底下的草坪上，白山茶芳香，他仰头望向漆黑的窗户，望见一轮月亮映在窗户上，那若隐若现丝丝缕缕的白，大概是奥贝斯坦的头发。罗严塔尔心中忽然升起从未有过的怆然，但他潇洒地拍了拍衣服上的灰土，走出去教堂时吹灭了奥贝斯坦常常为他点到清晨的蜡烛，也一并吹熄他这一段刻骨铭心的恋情。  
罗严塔尔当然不会想到，那是他最后一次见到奥贝斯坦。这是他最后一次见到的奥贝斯坦，这时候他认为的那个奥贝斯坦。

罗严塔尔认为他和他的旧情人是真心相爱过。因为他坚信除了他，没有人会爱上这样一个性格孤僻古怪的人，而他的旧情人，根本无法在他面前掩饰他有多爱他。  
奥贝斯坦身上的特殊体质使无法掩饰他的感情，也成为罗严塔尔迷恋他的原因。  
在常人避之不及的时候，他凝视他无机质的眼睛，赞叹他一半是机械的奇妙构造，抚摸他薄薄皮肤下瘦骨嶙峋的身体。他爱他身体里血管和齿轮交错缠绵，像强壮乔木和细弱藤蔓相拥，在罗严塔尔想象中总有一天一方会被另一方扼杀。他相信在那一天到来前他会亲手拯救他；不论他变成什么样，他都会爱他。  
爱到深处时一切都美妙，罗严塔尔喜欢每一次交合时，不论是奥贝斯坦的实在肉体还是机械构造都激动得不行，最为自然温热的肉体和最为冰冷严酷的机械都因为罗严塔尔的接触在颤动，血液流动脉搏跳动和吱嘎吱嘎的转轴转动声都在叫嚣着某种情感。然而这一切主人却仿佛事不关己，有着冰冷的目空一切的表情。  
“你的心脏不会骗我，它说它爱我。”  
有一次罗严塔尔亲吻奥贝斯坦的心脏说。那是他肉体温热的部分，一下一下，输送着鲜红血液到身体的一些地方，让他变得像人一样。奥贝斯坦已将他的一部分器官换成机械和电子，用他的话说，机密运作的机械比生物上的细胞组合更加可靠，而且较方便。  
“你说是就是吧。”奥贝斯坦望向棕色的天花板。  
“你在看什么？”罗严塔尔注意到情人的视线，好奇地问道。  
半分钟后奥贝斯坦才恍然回过神，他少有这种不在状态的时候，和罗严塔尔的性爱是例外，也许是另一方动作过于激烈的缘故。他抽回视线，转而望向情人的异色眼睛：“看我的神，看你的灵魂。”

罗严塔尔的旧情人是一位将灵魂献给神终生侍奉上帝的教士，虽然罗严塔尔觉得他的敬神之心有待考验，但还是很喜欢他被黑色教士服包裹时的样子。对于终其一生无宗教信仰乃至基本不相信什么的罗严塔尔来说，亵渎神以及神在人间的代理人，不算多么叛逆的事。  
罗严塔尔第一次见到他的旧情人时，他参加他唯一一位好友的婚礼，很少有人会请他的旧情人做婚礼的牧师，他的好友当然也没有请他。  
他的旧情人瘦削苍白，褐发里夹杂着银丝，有一双不寻常的眼睛，在镇上的风评虽说不是特别特别坏，比起杀人犯要稍微好些，但由于自身的沉默寡言，对待一些人事的冷酷无情，像机器一般准确，以至于比起被认为是上帝的代言人，更像是撒旦在人间的化身。即便这位精通医术，为镇上的人看诊，但不到万不得已，很少人会去找他看病，总是会有身怀医术的教士才是带来疫病的人的错觉。  
总之罗严塔尔说什么也不该遇见他会对他动心，巧合造就一切，感谢上帝安排。他是在迷路的时候遇到身穿黑衣的教士的。  
喝了两口红酒，罗严塔尔和好友做了单身汉的告别，在回房间的一个岔路口鬼使神差地走入了光线昏暗的小道，那是教堂里不为人知的地方，住着镇上人避之不及的教士。

他径直往前走，走过茶花树下，一朵娇嫩白花蹭过他的手，他自然而然摘落这朵花，却被阳台上一个低低的声音斥责了。  
“阁下，那是我养的花。”  
声音是从头顶落下来的，但罗严塔尔听到的却不只是这样。他听到楼上那个人的呼吸声，和风的浅浅低吟灌入他的耳朵里。那是格外好听的声音，清风一般，冰块被傍晚余温浸透，融成一杯极醇的酒。  
向来不放过任何猎艳机会的罗严塔尔自然不会对这种斥责感到恼怒。他仰头看去，被阳台占去一块几何形状的天空，深蓝的玫瑰紫的亮金浅红浅灰的晚霞，树影占据另一片苍穹，是模糊暗淡的黑。一个人影遮住蜡烛的光，并带着微光走出来，从幕后走到台前，沉默且孤独。罗严塔尔看不清他的模样，前面和后面的光像雾气把他裹挟其中，但看得清那个人寂静孑立的影子，就从那人的脚下一直延伸到面前。他向前一步踩到他的影子时，犹如也触摸到他的灵魂一样，那是和自己一模一样的影子，说不定装着和自己相似的灵魂。  
花下的男人安静地望着阳台那个身影，而阳台上的男人自觉已经尽了提醒义务，提着灯回房间了。那一瞬间无比漫长，罗严塔尔只觉得连时间都被分割了，只剩下庭院间的凉风和刚刚眨眼而过的梦境。  
隐隐约约呼之欲出的绝对奢侈的情感与花香与葡萄酒的味道杂糅在一起，产生了近乎美好的错觉。世人有时候称之为爱情。  
那杯酒被晚霞夜风烛光酝酿得正好，罗严塔尔就势饮下。

罗严塔尔追逐爱情的效率让人瞠目结舌，他在第二天就从他人口中得知了教士的真正身份，然后就带着花拜访了。  
奥贝斯坦当然没有开门，他隔着门跟陌生人说话。  
“我是来赔罪的。”  
“……阁下不用专门来道歉，下回不要摘我的花就好了。”  
“可我想当面亲自为我那天的莽撞道歉。”  
门里的人可能是觉得如果不开门，门外的人就会一直纠缠不会善罢甘休，所以他还是开了门。  
罗严塔尔第一次进了他旧情人的房间，也是第一次正面看清他的脸。  
拥有好听的声音的男人有着平淡无奇的面容，头发是和他年龄不符合的半褐半白，似乎是承受了太多生活艰辛所导致——这也让人无法猜测他的准确年龄。他的表情是不为任何事情所动的冷漠，有理由相信天塌在他面前他也不会皱一下眉头。视线只落到一个地方，他没有转动他的眼睛，所以他直直盯着来客，敏感警惕，这让旁人无数的猜测就那样成型。罗严塔尔忍不住想起早些时候听到的一些传言，流言多少言过其实，看起来并没有他们说得那样可怕。  
“我感到抱歉……”罗严塔尔还是有些失望，听声音原以为是美人，“所以我买了花送给你。”  
“花留下，我接受道歉，你走吧。”冷冷审视了罗严塔尔半刻，教士才接过他的花，他不带感情的眼睛仿佛看透了什么，要是他会笑的话，那应该是一个标准的讥诮的冷笑了。  
“你那时候为什么会站在那里？”罗严塔尔被下了逐客令后，他推着被奥贝斯坦要关上的门，打算做最后的努力。  
“那里风景很好，可以看到钟楼和升起的月亮。”奥贝斯坦显然一愣，下意识就回答了。  
“晚安，亲爱的。”罗严塔尔趁着这难得的时刻凑过去亲吻了教士的脸颊，在对方有更多的反应前替他关上了门。  
奥贝斯坦不是特别明白一些常识，但也瞬间明白了这个奇怪的来客到底想做些什么。他站在被关上的门前，手捧罗严塔尔送的玫瑰花，依旧没有什么表情，但是他胸前第三根金属肋骨告诉他，被亲吻的那一刻他的心跳有些快了，只是一点点，足够让他全身器官都不对劲了，下回要不要换一个金属心脏？他思量着，比起这个，他回忆起来客的眼睛，是一双瑰丽的黑蓝异瞳。

在那之后罗严塔尔天天来报道，正如奥贝斯坦所说，教堂位置很高，可以比其他地方更加容易看到每夜升起的月亮，而教堂的钟声也更加清晰浑厚。他在花下和阳台上提灯出来的男人打上一个照面，两个人各自看各自的风景。奥贝斯坦没有邀请罗严塔尔上来过，罗严塔尔也没有强迫过奥贝斯坦什么。夜晚的时光无比静谧，他们偶尔搭话，说谁也记不清说了什么的话，留下来只剩下一个个弥漫着花香被月光染白的夜晚。  
“你的眼睛是怎么一回事呢？”有一回，罗严塔尔问。  
“我生来看不到，是后来装上的假眼。”奥贝斯坦平静地回答，“零件总是原装来得好。我眼中的红也许不是你眼中的红。”  
“可是原装的也有被厌恶的时候呐，我的眼睛，被我母亲认为是她偷情的证明，她想掐灭她灵魂里的污秽，因此想要掐死我。”罗严塔尔轻描淡写地回答，“……每个人眼中的红都不一样，但又是相似的，悲剧红得像血，日复一日流淌，将它的剧目重演。”  
“不过我觉得月光雪白，阁下。”奥贝斯坦思忖了片刻回答。  
“是啊。”以罗严塔尔的视角还看不到升起的月亮，他等待着月亮升起，聆听教士的呼吸。夜幕如潮水簇拥一轮弯月，罗严塔尔从心底享受这份安宁。  
“亲爱的，晚安。”罗严塔尔照例告别时，奥贝斯坦不知道什么时候从露台上消失了。罗严塔尔离开，走出去十几米远福至心灵地转身，透过层层叠叠的花草，看到熟悉的身影正提灯张望。  
今夜月色真美。罗严塔尔轻松愉快地想。

奥贝斯坦第二次让罗严塔尔进门是在一个看起来要下雨的傍晚，他看了看天色，说了一句要下雨了就从楼上扔下钥匙，扔得很准，就在罗严塔尔脚下。罗严塔尔接受邀请上楼，看到只穿一件单薄睡衣的奥贝斯坦坐在桌子前等他。  
“我要给你看一些东西。”奥贝斯坦又恢复了第一次见面时那种凛然不可侵犯的如冰一般的姿态。  
“是什么？”罗严塔尔饶有兴趣地问。  
奥贝斯坦解开他的衣服，毫不扭捏地袒露自己光裸苍白的身体。就连罗严塔尔都吓了一跳。  
奥贝斯坦盯着罗严塔尔的眼睛，手则放在一侧腹部：“我第二次手术，换了一颗胃，干净卫生，功能和效率可以调节，再也不会胃痛到睡不着觉；第三次，换了一根小腿骨，从楼梯上滑下去也不用担心它会从中间折断；第四次，换了左半边的肋骨，我的心脏用合金包裹着，我的第二根肋骨，用来造我爱人的肋骨，被我埋在了泥土里，或许会被认为是谋杀案，那也是我自己谋杀了自己……”奥贝斯坦冷静地将他身体里被电子和机械换过的地方一一数来，对照着他身体这本教科书对学生一一讲解。  
“我看不出来，”唯一的学生罗严塔尔好不容易才找回自己的舌头，他吞了吞口水，说，“这是怎么样办到的，不会发生故障吗？”  
奥贝斯坦料定罗严塔尔这么回答，他走过来，在罗严塔尔面前弯下腰。他们第一次拥抱，是他想让他听他身体的声音。  
“除了心跳声，还有整齐划一的机器运作声，你听到了吧？阁下，这就是我不为人所知的秘密，但总有一天会被人知道的。”奥贝斯坦放开拥抱罗严塔尔的手，轻而易举逃离开这个怀抱。  
“怎么会？”罗严塔尔搂了个空，怀抱里冰冷的金属气味还在弥漫，他来不及回味，便为最后一句反驳，“我不会说出去的。”  
奥贝斯坦飞快地穿上衣服：“我当然知道。虽然阁下人品并不高尚，但也不至于将我的秘密公之于众。”  
“所以呢？你为什么要告诉我？”罗严塔尔站起来，走到奥贝斯坦边上。  
“如果成为情人的话是要亲密接触的吧，”奥贝斯坦将纽扣扣到最顶上，理所当然地说，“你能毫无芥蒂跟这样的身体做爱吗？”  
“好的好的，在那之前首先得确认一件事。”罗严塔尔自顾自地点头。他摸上奥贝斯坦的脸颊，掰过他的下巴，对着还开着的唇将他的吻印了上去。  
奥贝斯坦可能是第一次接吻，在完全被动的前半场被罗严塔尔长驱直入攻城略地，后半场也没能找回优势，罗严塔尔的手差点把他刚穿好的衣服又给解开，他躲避不及，被罗严塔尔压在桌上以各种角度再次深吻。  
罗严塔尔也从未尝过如此青涩又清淡的嘴唇，有淡淡的咖啡，还有其他清苦的味道，一时间让他上瘾，欲罢不能，恨不得亲到天长地久。  
一来二去，两人唇舌交缠，难舍难分。  
“味道比我想象得还好，还好你没有机械舌头什么的。”罗严塔尔亲完之后做了评价，他暧昧地舔了舔唇，“不然那可受不了。”  
奥贝斯坦偏头捂着嘴唇，颇为无措地再一次下了逐客令，把这个毫不正经的性好渔色本性不改的男人给赶出了他的阁楼。  
那天始终没有下雨，罗严塔尔隔着门跟奥贝斯坦告别，他说：“亲爱的，晚安。这是我见过最奇妙的身体。”他真心诚意地这么认为，房中的人沉默以对。

奥贝斯坦很久没有露面了，似乎是得了病，等他再次出现在罗严塔尔面前，他变得更加瘦也更加苍白，那种名为生命力的东西眼见着从他的身体里流失。那是夏末初秋的时候了。  
那天真的下了雨，罗严塔尔徘徊在楼下的小道上，任雨水淋湿他。半个月已久没有说话的奥贝斯坦为他开了门，像幽灵一般立在门后。  
“我想念你，我不知道你到底在想些什么？如果你要拒绝我的话那就拒绝我吧。”罗严塔尔站在门外，不进来。  
奥贝斯坦望着他，似乎不理解他说的话。

下一刻就明白了。罗严塔尔进门来，带着雨水依旧火热的吻落了下来，从嘴唇到脸颊，再到脖颈和锁骨。奥贝斯坦没有闪躲，但他始终记得还没有被关上的门。罗严塔尔才不管这个，他将瘦他很多却和他差不多高的教士打横抱到房间里唯一一张床上。那是在窗边，雨点斜打着玻璃，万物都笼罩在秋雨中。奥贝斯坦身上单薄的衣物很快被罗严塔尔手法娴熟地褪去，倒是罗严塔尔自己因为被雨淋到湿透一时半会解不开衬衫的纽扣。  
“我来吧。”灯下的教士声音低沉，刚刚被吻过的嘴唇像枯萎的花瓣淋上细雨。他一只手勾着罗严塔尔的肩膀用以支撑他的身体，像推拒又像是接受，一只手则艰难地为罗严塔尔解开纽扣。  
罗严塔尔则用他的双手抚摸近乎赤裸的教士的身体，从脖颈锁骨乳尖一直摸到小腹和腿根，在暧昧的地方不断摩挲。他低头轻啄着教士的脸侧和下巴，有时候则犯规一般凑到他的耳边喃喃自语。  
奥贝斯坦一贯没有表情的脸透露了些许狼狈，热气落在耳边让他本能要闪躲。但罗严塔尔在性事上的技巧远高于他，仅仅是被握住他的前端，就足以让没有经验的教士窝在他的怀里喘息了。罗严塔尔发誓他没有听过那么好听的呼吸声，像是猫尾落在心间，撩人心痒。  
“亲爱的，”罗严塔尔在床上从不吝惜甜言蜜语，“我想听你的声音。”罗严塔尔多少如了愿，奥贝斯坦不自觉漏出的沾满情欲的字音，犹如诗的韵脚，想让他一字字检阅，又犹如钢琴的琴键，想让他一遍遍弹奏。  
更多的当然是听不到，教士哪怕在床上自缢而死也不会让罗严塔尔听到一些话，比如说爱这个字眼。但那又什么关系，罗严塔尔听到他胸口，金属肋骨之下，那颗原装的心为他跳动，比平常更为剧烈，带动着周围的其他零件都发出绝望的哀鸣。

深情和绝望是相生的词组，而爱情和死亡也是同样。  
“你那根原装的肋骨现在长在我的身体里了。”罗严塔尔自言自语地说，有些羞涩地讲，“啊，真好。”  
奥贝斯坦无机质的眼睛凝视着罗严塔尔的黑蓝异瞳，直到对方过来亲了亲他的眼睛，然后用手将他的义眼轻柔地取了出来。一下子失去了光明的奥贝斯坦抓紧了他身上还在动作的男人，视觉被剥夺的后果是其他感觉变得更加敏锐。他闻到罗严塔尔身上被雨淋过的香水味，极淡极淡；他听到罗严塔尔有力的心跳，交合时肉体的撞击声让他不由自主会为此害羞，所以选择侧开了脸；他感觉到罗严塔尔在他身上点燃的火焰快要把他给烧了起来，他怀疑那是以他的生命来燃烧的火焰，是那么的温暖，急剧又盛大，他感觉到体内的罗严塔尔是那团火焰最中心的部分，外焰更为灼热，摩擦带来的热量一阵又一阵，让他身体的内部变作滚烫的熔炉。他抓紧了罗严塔尔的背部，修长的手臂抱住情人，将脸埋在情人的肩膀上，默默无声地抵抗着难耐的快感。  
不知道什么时候罗严塔尔才把眼睛还给奥贝斯坦，在那之前失去了视觉的教士十分敏感，在每一次退出的时候都不由自主地抽搐着内壁热情地挽留；他变得脆弱，在平时的奥贝斯坦完全无关的特质，那是和躯壳无关的脆弱，也和灵魂无关，只是罗严塔尔不敢在这个时候放开他，生怕他掉下去。会掉去哪里呢？是寒冷的深渊还是虚幻的天堂？  
奥贝斯坦的眼睛被罗严塔尔放了回去，那是被罗严塔尔的手捂暖了的眼睛，重获光明的那一刹那他仿佛看到了难以忍受的东西地挣扎了起来。  
罗严塔尔在这个时候被奥贝斯坦推拒了，但是他强硬地压着奥贝斯坦的身体，压制他的挣扎与反抗，动作变得粗暴，热吻中也掺杂了不知道是谁的血。  
罗严塔尔自虐地颇有余裕地思考着，啊，这才是我和奥贝斯坦的性爱应该有的样子。但是我总会征服他，从各种方面，这是一场征战，这才是我和奥贝斯坦的爱情的应有之义。  
奥贝斯坦则痛苦多了，要不是泪腺也一并摘除了，也许生理性的眼泪就要落下来了。罗严塔尔的动作简直像惩罚，那团火焰却始终没有褪去，火种和燃料还在，它燃烧了一片原野，要蔓延到其他地方去了。

在某一刻奥贝斯坦看到十一月红山茶染上白霜，化成一月枝头堆雪，八月姜花垂落，变成四月树梢透漏的月光；他看到白茫茫的荒野被嫣红的火吞没，他看到他的灵魂像棉絮一样被撕扯成碎片散落在角落，火舌舔上去后固执得不肯化为灰烬，在火几乎熄灭的时候才慢悠悠地燃烧起来，微弱又灼热，是风携带的火种，是陨石穿越大气层划亮的光，是亿万光年外星云聚拢，恒星坍塌。  
他靠着这样燃烧自己的灵魂平息高潮的快感，或者是在他一半是外来零件的身体里留住一些东西，罗严塔尔带给他的，深情以及绝望，不知道哪个才是先到的。  
罗严塔尔则埋在奥贝斯坦的脖颈处，舔吻情人嶙峋的锁骨，他可以判断这里底下的骨头是原装的，因为有温暖的肉体香味，并不是太明显，认真一点是可以感觉得到的。罗严塔尔认为如果再多做几次，他就可以完全了解奥贝斯坦的身体，甚至可以帮忙调试零件。这是一场奇妙的性爱，罗严塔尔在花丛中留恋许久，遥远的之前和无法看透的之后，都无法重演的第二次性爱。罗严塔尔觉得自己的身体是和奥贝斯坦的身体是无比契合的，同性之爱或许违背天理，但罗严塔尔本身便是命运的叛逆者。  
那样逐渐湮灭在奥贝斯坦的身体里，升华的冰和液态的火里，罗严塔尔感受到他情人身体的痉挛，意味着高潮的来临，狂风暴雨到来不过如此。他在冰川和火海里亲吻热土，等雪山崩塌，等火山爆发，将他长埋在归为寂静的谁也无法打扰的山谷里，以深情与绝望为食。

桌上的蜡烛啪嗒一声熄灭，升起的袅袅青烟如他们交缠的肢体。今夜没有月光，只有风雨。  
黑夜降下寂静的帷幕时他们还在若有若无的缠绵，他们不停地亲吻抚摸，弹奏名为情欲的美妙乐曲，肉体足够紧密，灵魂也许也能靠近一毫米。这场音乐会最后一节乐章则由教堂的钟声担任，那声音来自天穹，来自地底。罗严塔尔听到了，从心底不为所动，在奥贝斯坦转过脸面向窗户的方向凝视的片刻，在脸侧落下一个吻。  
“晚安。”罗严塔尔先说，“睡吧。”  
奥贝斯坦没有回答，不过听话地闭上了眼睛。他就开始做梦了。

所以他们就这样在一起了，梦境这样开始了。  
雨后就真真正正入秋，略显萧瑟的秋风代替夏日的燥热。罗严塔尔维持着之前和奥贝斯坦的相处模式，只是从阳台花下到了教士的小屋里，大概奥贝斯坦是觉得如果已经在一起了还这样把情人扔在楼下很不符合常理，才把房间的钥匙递给了罗严塔尔。  
虽如此，罗严塔尔是用不到钥匙的。奥贝斯坦除了本职工作之外很少离开他的房间，他的日常生活简单到枯燥乏味，仿佛完全的清教徒。罗严塔尔实在不明白如此恪守准则的教士会被镇子上的人们当做异类。当罗严塔尔将这番话如实说给他的情人听的时候，他的情人讽刺了一句被罗严塔尔当做是告白沾沾自喜。奥贝斯坦是这么说的：“……那么阁下便是我的准则之外。”罗严塔尔认为他的理解完全没错。  
奥贝斯坦的另一间房间里有一整面墙壁的书，罗严塔尔认为那么多的书可以供他的情人看一辈子，但奥贝斯坦表示远远不够。总之罗严塔尔要么可以在教堂找到奥贝斯坦，要么就是一起跟着奥贝斯坦待在房间里——更何况半夜幽会的时候比起从正门进入，罗严塔尔更加喜欢爬窗进去，比绕到正门要快多了。而且罗严塔尔极爱他从窗台下来时，奥贝斯坦从书本移开视线，在灯下回眸望他的眼神，像是浸在月色里的冰块，好似要慢慢慢慢融化。

有一回罗严塔尔冒充虔诚的教众听奥贝斯坦布道，在周围人们正襟危坐听取神的恩典时，罗严塔尔只默默关注他的情人本身。奥贝斯坦表情庄重肃穆，他用他冰冷的声音讲述神的教义，以超脱世俗的游离姿态站在高处，仿佛裁决万物的圣典。  
不过罗严塔尔想到的不是其他，善良和牺牲？勇气和正义？无聊！他想到的是如果可以和穿着教士装的情人在空无一人的宽阔教堂里做爱，不管是在桌子上还是在地上，日光透过四周的彩绘玻璃落下来，那种景象像是尘世仿造天堂所建的花园，他们在上帝的花园里做爱，那一定是新奇的体验。罗严塔尔的遐思从南方的炎夏穿越海洋到了极北的冰原，一下午时光也随着转瞬而过，等他回过神来的时候，教士已然站到了他的身边。  
“走吧。”奥贝斯坦居高临下望着他此刻唯一的“教众”，冷不防被罗严塔尔抓住手腕。  
奥贝斯坦任由罗严塔尔拉着他的手，这种突如其来的动作奥贝斯坦开始还不习惯，现在已经习以为常了。  
罗严塔尔探头，细细亲吻教士细瘦的手腕，用嘴唇温柔地碾过搏动的动脉血管和青紫色的毛细血管，牙齿浅浅戳刺着薄薄的皮肤，像是吸血鬼电影里的镜头。亲吻手腕这件事由这个男人做起来比亲吻脖颈还要色情，充满浓浓的情欲意味。  
奥贝斯坦一瞬间感受到危机四伏，他的浅褐色义眼一动都未动，但脑袋已经迅速计算了守卫人员来关门的时间，还有一个小时。  
“我想做一件事。”罗严塔尔仰头说。  
“如果是那件事的话免谈。”奥贝斯坦抽回手，但被罗严塔尔一拉差点摔倒。罗严塔尔坚定的力量把他拉离原来的位置，然后接住了奥贝斯坦倒向他的身体。  
“……啊，我也不是每个时候都只想做那一件事的。”罗严塔尔轻松地在奥贝斯坦的耳边说话。  
“阁下说这句话的时候手不要伸到在下的衣服里可能会比较有说服力。”奥贝斯坦用手撑着椅子的靠椅和罗严塔尔的肩膀以便不要完全倒向他，“因为阁下的原因我在镇子上的风评大概更加差了。”  
“原来你在意这些？”罗严塔尔用戏谑的话语嘲讽着。  
“雪上加霜总是不好，也不利于教堂的发展。”奥贝斯坦考虑了片刻，很谨慎地说出口。  
“我认为这个不重要，重要的是，巴尔，你叫我奥斯卡不好吗？”罗严塔尔以一种装模作样的极度夸张又委屈的语气说。  
奥贝斯坦沉默着把情人的嘴巴给堵了，那些烦人的声音总算不再耳边一次次回响了。  
罗严塔尔被奥贝斯坦倾身吻他的决然气势吓到，但奥贝斯坦的吻浅尝辄止，只在唇瓣外侧流连，他觉得这样的奥贝斯坦和这样的吻都太可爱，并要求奥贝斯坦再亲他一次。奥贝斯坦不愿意再做，所以只得罗严塔尔按着他的后脑勺进行一个吻。

但最后就如罗严塔尔所说，他什么也没做，他只是将奥贝斯坦拉到他的边上，两个人只是坐着，在上帝的花园里看秋日也五彩缤纷的花。  
“我觉得你在乎这些。”那天分别时罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦说，“本来是很想做一些事的，不过你不喜欢的话那就算了。”  
奥贝斯坦出乎意料又在意料之中地道了谢，另外还补上了一句：“阁下这么为我考虑真是受宠若惊，我以为当阁下的理智从来不会居于本能的上风。”  
“是啊，我亲爱的巴尔，”罗严塔尔咬牙切齿地回敬，“那一定是你的魅力下降的错。”  
“……我认为是阁下的眼睛出了问题，从开头到最后。”奥贝斯坦不疼不痒地说。  
“我才没有后悔，”罗严塔尔反驳道，他的黑蓝眼睛盯着奥贝斯坦的义眼，确认般地说了一句，“……你也不会后悔吧？”  
奥贝斯坦回望回去，还是毫无波澜的表情，他薄薄的嘴唇紧紧闭着，不是原装的眼睛也无法透露他的心情。罗严塔尔自顾自地替情人回答了，他拥抱了奥贝斯坦，在唇角轻轻一吻，听到奥贝斯坦的呼吸声如同叹息，比夜风吹拂衣角的声音更为轻柔，比夜色覆盖大地的声音更为怅惘。  
“你不会后悔的，跟我在一起多么好啊，对吧？”罗严塔尔喃喃自语，“绝对是这样的。”  
可惜奥贝斯坦从头到尾都没有给他回答，以前没有，现在没有，以后再也不会有机会了。

从教堂到后门的路灯，到了十二点之后是熄灭的。从某一天起，罗严塔尔就不需要在没有月光的夜里摸黑找路。奥贝斯坦为他在教堂教堂里侧立了一支点燃的蜡烛，罗严塔尔可以用蜡烛将一边的油灯给点亮，提着走过来。不过还是那句话，罗严塔尔并不需要，仅仅是那盏蜡烛透出的光，就足够他前行了，不过奥贝斯坦说他纯粹是逞强和嫌麻烦。  
不过当金银妖瞳在雨天因为路障摔倒，默默拿出药箱的还是之前在冷嘲热讽的奥贝斯坦。  
“我不想看到罗严塔尔阁下横尸在我的小楼前，他们会认为是我杀人抛尸。”奥贝斯坦的语言远没有他的动作轻柔。  
“难道不是第二日的三流小报，罗严塔尔先生为情所困，在奥贝斯坦教士楼下以死明志？或者是绝情的奥贝斯坦教士拒绝了深情的罗严塔尔先生，伤痛‘难治’？”罗严塔尔唇齿的利剑很多时候并不输于奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦不再回答了，他专注于给罗严塔尔涂药或是沉浸在其他的思绪里。罗严塔尔闭着眼睛半天没有听到奥贝斯坦的回应，只好睁开眼，就看到奥贝斯坦为他包扎伤口。  
“这两天都不要碰水。”打了一个小小的结，奥贝斯坦冷淡地叮嘱道。  
“可以碰你吗？”罗严塔尔饶有兴趣地问。  
“……不行，会碰到伤口。”奥贝斯坦愣了下才理会了罗严塔尔的意思。  
“我小心点就好了，哎呀，我好难得受了伤，需要犒劳呀。”罗严塔尔站起来，弯下腰，捧起教士的脸亲吻了下去。这个吻越吻越深，一不小心就野火燎原了。  
结果最后伤口还是重新包扎了，奥贝斯坦的动作已经不那么轻柔了。

在秋天过去一半的时候，在罗严塔尔自以为他深爱着奥贝斯坦的时候，罗严塔尔的好友专程来找过罗严塔尔。那是一天午后，好友对着远望小楼方向的罗严塔尔提出了衷心的劝告：“谁都可以，为什么偏偏是那个奥贝斯坦。”  
“……他有什么不好的地方？”罗严塔尔漫不经心地回答。  
“在我看来，他没有好的地方。”好友回想起那个孤僻教士的样子，加上传言和少有的实际上的接触，身上某种和罗严塔尔相似的特质非但没有让他有好感，反而是说不出来的厌恶，“他总有一天会把你毁灭的。”可怕的不寒而栗的想象在好友脑子里成型，他用担忧的目光深深注视着罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔微笑了，表情认真了些，他拍了拍好友的肩膀，说了更让好友担心的话：“哦，那没关系，那他一定会跟着我一起毁灭的。”  
“我并不关心他会怎么样！”好友生气地甩开罗严塔尔搭在他肩膀上的手。  
“那你就祈祷他好好的，”罗严塔尔顺势收回手，摇晃着半杯红酒，黑蓝眼睛映在杯壁上，他嘴角冷冷的微笑，“不然我也会稍不留神就跟着他跳到悬崖的深渊去的，结伴而行总比我一个人好，对吧？”  
好友的嘴唇再也吐不出什么规劝的话语，等罗严塔尔先行离开，他自言自语道：“……不过罗严塔尔，你这样的无法爱人的人，迸发的爱意又能维持多久？”他忽然对没有好感的教士产生了不该有的同情，喝下半口红酒后这样的同情才慢慢消退。

他们这样度过了秋天，在秋天的末尾，奥贝斯坦望着窗户对面快要落光的夹竹桃，按住了心脏的位置，察言观色的本领因为爱情的催化变得炉火纯青的罗严塔尔问他怎么了。  
“我的心跳得太快了。”奥贝斯坦语气难得有些迟疑和迷惘，也许是天气日渐寒冷让他变得迟钝了些，“比去年的时候要快上一些，因此其他零件也需要进行调试，不然……”  
“会发生上回那件事？”罗严塔尔的反应比奥贝斯坦看起来快多了。  
不过是前几天，罗严塔尔照例在奥贝斯坦赤裸的心脏处抚摸亲吻时，身下的教士忽然有了不寻常的表情，意味着疼痛的那一种，罗严塔尔并不知道那是怎么样的痛苦，因为奥贝斯坦除了表情略有变化呼吸急促胸口起伏之外再无其他表现。但奥贝斯坦伸出手要抓着他的手，需要他不停地轻柔亲吻安慰——也许并不需要，这说明那一定是极致的痛苦了。总之等奥贝斯坦好不容易好点了，他伸手拂过他汗湿的发，以还颤抖的声音解释：“我的第三根肋骨下侧齿轮松掉了……它差点掉到了缝隙里。”罗严塔尔的想象力在这儿无限延伸，他仿佛看到了柔软贝壳里的砂砾和卡在骨缝里拔不出来的匕首，他不能再抱怨什么，他从心底为奥贝斯坦这样的痛楚也感到疼痛，于是他给情人盖好被子，就这样搂着睡了一夜。  
罗严塔尔就这么回想着，骨缝就隐隐约约作痛，他问：“那样的话很危险吧？”而且还是难以忍受的痛苦。  
“会吧。”奥贝斯坦在心底计算着一切，有个思虑多年的想法落到了实处。在那之前，奥贝斯坦却有了犹豫，他偏过头问坐在一边的罗严塔尔：“所以，罗严塔尔，你说你爱我，你到底爱我什么呢？”  
罗严塔尔还在之前的话题里不可自拔，等他回过神来奥贝斯坦似乎已经不需要他的答案了。罗严塔尔不管这个，他出于自身的目的和需求，伸手拥抱了奥贝斯坦，在他的脸侧和唇边都留下吻，间或冒出的甜言蜜语毫不吝惜糖分：“我爱你的一切，我爱你半白的发，爱你好听的声音，爱你奇妙的身体，也爱你虔诚的灵魂。”  
奥贝斯坦默许着罗严塔尔的亲昵，在罗严塔尔将他的爱意诉说完毕后才缓缓开口：“我想换一颗心。”  
“什么？”罗严塔尔忽的停止了诉说，不可置信地又问了一句，“你说什么？心不比其他东西。”  
“供血的器官，原生器官可以做到的，没道理机器做不到。而现在有一种可能，因为心脏越跳越快，零件会出更大的纰漏，玫瑰花种子落到我的身体里，很大几率会发芽。”奥贝斯坦说，这是他深思熟虑许久的决定。  
“我不是很喜欢玫瑰花。”罗严塔尔摇摇头。  
“哦，那就种山茶花吧。”奥贝斯坦以一种平时不可能的温和口气纵容地说。  
“不是开玩笑？”罗严塔尔当然知道这不是玩笑话，奥贝斯坦从不开玩笑。  
“我不是在征求你的同意，罗严塔尔，我只是介于伴侣的职责告知于你而已。”奥贝斯坦的语气变得不怎么好了，他强硬起来会让人不舒服，令人觉得冒犯。  
“伴侣？……是的，我们是伴侣。”罗严塔尔咀嚼着这一陌生的词，莫名的悸动由此发生。  
“你说你爱我的一切。想必也可以爱我机械的心……不过也没关系。”奥贝斯坦欲言又止，这次自嘲的话说起来不知道该以什么样的口气说，因此接下来的话他怎么也不肯说出口了。  
“……是的，你尽管放心，我爱你的一切。”罗严塔尔深吸了一口气，他以完美情人的口吻强调道。  
“没有关系。”奥贝斯坦以冷硬的姿态说，“我生来就不祈求爱。”  
罗严塔尔沉默了片刻，还想说些什么，但奥贝斯坦已经不想听他说话了。

“我有点累了。”教士难得地显露了疲惫的样子，他按着太阳穴，“如果没有什么事的话，罗严塔尔，你可以走了。”  
“……可是。”罗严塔尔认为他应该说些什么，但他的伶牙俐齿打了结。  
“可是今天我没有力气陪你，你不应该强迫我。”奥贝斯坦指的是惯例中的那件事。  
“你非要把我想成那样吗？”罗严塔尔语气忽然变得很坏。  
“哪样？”奥贝斯坦反问道。  
“我在你心里面，就没有半点可以信任的地方吗？”罗严塔尔凑近了问，饱含怒气。  
奥贝斯坦完全不明白罗严塔尔为什么那么生气，  
他坐得一动不动，不因为罗严塔尔的靠近而后退。  
“你说你不祈求爱，你应当知道，我也如此。我们并不认同但理解彼此……你应该相信，我会给你爱。”罗严塔尔继续说，他压抑着他的情绪，因此声音格外低沉，“就像你应该给我爱一样。”  
“罗严塔尔，你是能够拥有保存爱的人吗？”奥贝斯坦抬头看他，一字一句说，“抱歉，我不行。我已经给了我的所有了。”  
“……没试过怎么知道？”罗严塔尔立即反驳道。  
“你不会的。”奥贝斯坦露出一个苦笑，“我了解你，像了解自己，但你不了解我如同不了解你自己。”  
罗严塔尔再也无法说出反驳的话语，恼羞成怒的他狠狠吻上还在吐露着并不好听话语的教士的嘴唇。  
“……一瞬即是永恒，不是吗？”吻的缝隙间，罗严塔尔说服自己一样说服着奥贝斯坦，他抚摸奥贝斯坦的眼睛，“存在便是永恒，是这样的。”  
奥贝斯坦感觉到他的眼睛逐渐温暖甚至灼热了起来，可是他摸上罗严塔尔盖在他眼睛上的手时，发现金银妖瞳的手指尖是冰凉的。  
那不是外界的温暖，是他自身燃烧的温暖，是温暖橙色的红，是血液径流，是心脏跳动的红。

冬天很快到了，处于中高纬度，小镇的冬天比夏天漫长一些。日子逐渐短了，罗严塔尔来到奥贝斯坦那儿就更加早了。有时候在太阳落山之前，罗严塔尔会带着温室里种的花敲响情人的门——这是正经的拜访，不是半夜的幽会，所以他才敲门。有时候罗严塔尔清晨并不离开，他躺在床上，一直睡到温暖的香气将他唤醒，睁开眼时先看到玻璃上结的窗花，耳边接着传来的是轻轻翻动的书页声。奥贝斯坦穿戴整齐坐在书桌前，手里是看了一半的书。  
奥贝斯坦经常不能立刻知道罗严塔尔醒来，往往是罗严塔尔看他看了很久了他才注意到视线，他通常不多说什么，只说这么一句：“咖啡煮好了。”再然后才后知后觉表达了一种惊讶的情感：“你醒了？”  
罗严塔尔觉得他的情人难得的迷糊可爱得不行，于是他伸出手让奥贝斯坦过来。奥贝斯坦往往不明白罗严塔尔会做什么，于是他走过去，就被罗严塔尔一把拉着抱回到了床上，再盖好被子。  
“我还很困，再睡会吧，毕竟出力气的是我吧。”罗严塔尔闭上眼，抱着奥贝斯坦的腰，枕着奥贝斯坦的肩膀蹭了蹭。  
“可是咖啡煮好了，罗严塔尔。”奥贝斯坦望着天花板，冷静地说。  
“待会再喝吧。”罗严塔尔满足地沉浸在咖啡的香气里，模模糊糊又做了一个白日梦。

梦中的梦是昨日种种，从童年不算美好的回忆到少年时期迷茫徜徉，青年时遇见好友，依旧在铁轨边上放纵千里，记忆走马观花，戏剧结束就散场。罗严塔尔在清场时遇到了半白头发的男人，同他说了二十年如一梦的记忆，对方静静听不说话，罗严塔尔觉得他是懂的，尽管他什么都不说，但他会懂的。将二十年自酿的来往之人添加佐料的一杯苦酒饮尽，罗严塔尔干脆醉倒在了陌生人的怀里。  
梦中梦醒了，罗严塔尔发现他靠着的人不见了，剧院等待下一场剧目开场前，总是寒冷寂静，他习惯于这些，他坐在空无一人的观众席静静回忆，他是不是喝了一杯酒，做了一个梦，又是不是莫名其妙爱上一个人了呢？总之他想起来，寒冷的冬天快要结束了。

现实里真的梦醒的罗严塔尔在上午十点钟的日光下对奥贝斯坦讲述了这个梦境。  
“我觉得那个人是你。”罗严塔尔总结道。  
“你应该感谢那是我，毕竟你更多发疯的样子我都见过。”奥贝斯坦轻轻回答，换来罗严塔尔趴在他的肩膀上闷笑。笑完后黑蓝眼睛的男人飞快转换了话题：“中午吃什么？”  
但头发半白的男人紧闭着嘴唇，望着窗外完全掉光叶子的夹竹桃，像是一棵树，仿佛就要那么永久地。静止了。  
“梦里的冬天好像要结束了，可我们的冬天才刚刚开始。”罗严塔尔知趣地没有打破这样的静谧，他自言自语地说着，并从床上下来，打算自己去厨房看看。  
“……奥贝斯坦你怎么什么都没做？”厨房里很快传来了罗严塔尔因为饥饿的呐喊声。  
“那是阁下一直紧紧抱着我我无法摆脱阁下堪比牛皮糖的纠缠走去厨房的错。”奥贝斯坦的口才从这个时候开始终于恢复了一天中的正常水平。  
“很好……还有一杯冷咖啡。”罗严塔尔在狭小厨房来回踱步，品尝一时任性的苦果。  
“罗严塔尔，你可以，”奥贝斯坦大发慈悲地开口，“加点热水稀释一下，变成温咖啡。”  
“亲爱的你可真幽默。”罗严塔尔端着那杯冷咖啡就要喝，被走过来的奥贝斯坦坚决地拿走了杯子。  
奥贝斯坦面无表情地递给罗严塔尔半块松饼，顺便把咖啡给加热了。  
罗严塔尔嘴巴里叼着一块松饼，在奥贝斯坦摆弄手动咖啡机的时候，从背后环住了奥贝斯坦的腰。

他们的冬天确实才刚刚开始。在第一场雪前，罗严塔尔修好了奥贝斯坦房间里的壁炉，并带来了足够多的木柴。  
“去年冬天你是怎么过的？”罗严塔尔一边往壁炉里扔柴火一边问坐在书桌前的情人。  
“那时候壁炉还没有坏，至少不是特别坏。”奥贝斯坦翻开一页书，回答罗严塔尔的话。  
“如果我不来的话，你会怎么办？”罗严塔尔起身，拍了拍手上的木屑。  
“……我不畏惧严寒，也许就这么过了。”奥贝斯坦继续回答，他听到罗严塔尔走近的脚步声，没有回头。  
“但温暖是好的，至少这个冬天我给你温暖了。”罗严塔尔有些自得地说，他拉起奥贝斯坦那只压书的手贴在脸上，“你等一下，很快就会暖起来了。”  
等到房间里完全暖起来时罗严塔尔已经靠在奥贝斯坦肩膀上睡着了，他坚持要和奥贝斯坦坐在一起，美其名曰，要给亲爱的情人以温暖的依靠。但实际上罗严塔尔的睡意袭来时，温暖的依靠真的成为了温暖的依靠，只是角色完全相反而已。  
很奇怪。罗严塔尔迷迷糊糊地想，他爱着的人，如何能和温暖和依靠这两个词相联系？来不及想清楚，他的灵魂就交由梦境保管了。  
奥贝斯坦肩膀上仿佛没有被罗严塔尔靠着一样正襟危坐，他的手却泄露了他的异常，他按着心口的位置，翻书的速度已经几乎为零了。  
睡醒的罗严塔尔发现奥贝斯坦也睡着了，他趴在桌子上，书翻开了一半。那已经是晚上的时候了，壁炉里的火只剩下一点点火星，但房间里还残留足够的暖意。罗严塔尔小心地起身，活动了僵硬的身体，才弯腰将奥贝斯坦抱起，小心地放到床上。  
奥贝斯坦难得没有醒来，以往他总是很警醒，这样的移动早就让他从梦境里转醒了。大概是太累了，罗严塔尔想。连身体都无法放松，罗严塔尔有些无奈地将奥贝斯坦的手给放到被子里，低头掖被角时准确听到了奥贝斯坦身体里的滴答一声。  
是哪个零件的声音吧。罗严塔尔忽然有些心烦意乱，他凝视着称不上美丽的情人的睡颜，那种突如其来的心慌才慢慢消散。

然而奥贝斯坦这样的睡颜维持太久了，他睡了两天两夜才起来。迎接的当然是罗严塔尔担忧急切到极致的询问。罗严塔尔不敢把奥贝斯坦带到医院去，一来是奥贝斯坦身体的秘密不该被任何一个外人知道，二来奥贝斯坦除了睡着，没有任何其他异常。  
“你还没走。”奥贝斯坦的第一句话是这么说的。  
“我本来是想走的。”罗严塔尔用在奥贝斯坦面前罕见的极度刻薄的语气说，“但还好我没走，不然你就要死在这样一个寒冷的冬天了。”  
“别担心，罗严塔尔，我不会轻而易举死去的。至少不是现在。”奥贝斯坦理了理额前的发，“现在是什么时候了？”  
“看起来死神都要听命于你。”罗严塔尔抱着手臂露出冷笑。  
奥贝斯坦无视罗严塔尔的坏心情和幼稚的挑衅，这对他和他来说是一件寻常的事，但这次又有些不寻常。奥贝斯坦沉默了片刻，对罗严塔尔再之前的话做出了语焉不详的阐述：“我们之间总有一个人是要先走的，罗严塔尔，你明白这一点。”  
罗严塔尔烦躁地甩了甩头发，他很不喜欢奥贝斯坦这如同预言与谶语的话。  
“换句话来说，好聚好散，罗严塔尔。”奥贝斯坦以他布教时的庄重语气道出这句古老的寓言，他不带感情地将视线放在罗严塔尔身上，像是将黑夜披在罗严塔尔的肩膀上。  
“奥贝斯坦……巴尔，先别谈这个，过去的两天里，你不知道我有多担心你。”罗严塔尔叹了一口气，示弱一般拢紧了奥贝斯坦的肩膀，吻了吻奥贝斯坦的额头。罗严塔尔逃避某些事实一般让奥贝斯坦紧贴着自己的胸口，他的心也随着这个动作缩紧了。  
“谢谢阁下的关心。”奥贝斯坦礼貌地回答。与之相对比的是，他的手犹豫了下，第一次轻轻地放在了罗严塔尔的背上。   
这是他们在一起以来第一个真正的拥抱，床笫之间的欢愉不算上的话。这是一个仪式，奥贝斯坦意识到这一点，他试着放松身体；但罗严塔尔显然还没有明白这一点，他放开奥贝斯坦，让那只手只停留了片刻，便移开了。他伸手撩开奥贝斯坦两侧的发，将自己的吻印在奥贝斯坦的唇上，他选择用其他方式表达自己的关心。

他们在燃烧着火焰的壁炉边做爱，在放满书的书架下做爱，罗严塔尔一不小心就将几本书扫落，奥贝斯坦伸手想去捡，但被罗严塔尔紧紧钳制住了身体。  
“你想要做什么？”罗严塔尔在背后拥抱住奥贝斯坦赤裸单薄的身体，他低头啃噬他肩膀上脖颈上的细肉，留下许多深深浅浅的咬痕。  
“《午夜月光的爱……与死》。”奥贝斯坦念着书名，默默承受着罗严塔尔比往常暴虐许多的性爱。  
“哦，我喜欢那本的名字，”罗严塔尔从背面缓慢插入，他握着奥贝斯坦的手，让奥贝斯坦亲自去摸最底下那本书，他的声音自上而下，灌入奥贝斯坦的耳朵里，“《永恒之冬之禁锢》。”  
“我没看过。”奥贝斯坦的手撑在书架与书架间的墙壁上，在努力保持着身体平衡的同时，也在压制着体内的快感。快感和疼痛是一并来临的，一方可以压制另一方，但罗严塔尔将它们巧妙糅合在一起，奥贝斯坦的喉咙里就只剩下破碎的音节了。  
“下回可以看看，我和你一起。”罗严塔尔的声音带上些许大麻的甜味。这种致幻剂虚幻甜美，没有任何副作用，听在奥贝斯坦耳朵里颇带了安慰的意味。  
但奥贝斯坦从来不是沉浸在虚幻中温柔里的人，不过稍微迷失一点也不会怎么样，他干脆地将自己完全交由罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔也接过了奥贝斯坦让出的权利，满足且享受地摆弄着情人的身体。  
这是一场完美的性爱。罗严塔尔向来是最佳床伴，虽然无从比较，奥贝斯坦也不得不承认，在罗严塔尔身上他得到了从未有过的欢愉。他曾被抛到顶端，徜徉在上帝的花园里，也被扔去波塞冬的领地，赤道的海水来回荡漾，拍打在身体和灵魂的每个角落。他有一次被罗严塔尔带着去往万丈高山的悬崖，那是直通地底的峡谷，罗严塔尔跳下去的时候，他也毫不犹豫跳下去了。

不知过了多久，奥贝斯坦被罗严塔尔按在了平日写字看书的书桌上正面进入。他无法抓住任何东西，只能抱着罗严塔尔的脖颈，身体失去了支点，逐渐从桌上滑落下去。倒在地上的奥贝斯坦像一朵湿透了的棉花，罗严塔尔抓不住他。  
奥贝斯坦高潮时仰着头躺在温暖的铺着毛毯的地板上，罗严塔尔紧随其后，他抚摸他身体的手从大腿到腰侧再到胸前，最后移到了脖颈上。奥贝斯坦的义眼盯着上方的罗严塔尔，望着他的黑蓝异瞳，一直要望到里面去。

罗严塔尔的企图隐蔽，但又不是完全隐蔽，罗严塔尔故意露出或者是无法不露出的破绽比比皆是。这种想法从开始便有了，如今酝酿成熟要付诸实践，罗严塔尔紧张得不知如何是好。但他很快平静了下来，他知道奥贝斯坦已经洞悉了他的企图，他在等奥贝斯坦的拒绝和挣扎。但奥贝斯坦一动不动，只是静静地看着他，以被他依旧插入的姿势，狼狈地躺在那里，可能还在平息高潮的余韵。  
“我不喜欢你这时候的眼睛。”罗严塔尔是在叹息。  
“很不巧，我一直很喜欢阁下的眼睛。”奥贝斯坦声音平静无波，他很少表达他对罗严塔尔的感情，他以为自己永远不会表达的，但说出来感觉不是很坏。  
“那我把我不喜欢的你的眼睛摘下来，把你喜欢的我的眼睛送给你，这样不就两全其美了？”罗严塔尔是很认真地这么说的，他动作娴熟地想要为奥贝斯坦取下义眼。  
“那不可以，罗严塔尔，”奥贝斯坦摇摇头，躲开罗严塔尔的动作，“有些东西，在这一刻才有意义。”  
“我以为你拒绝是想看着我。”罗严塔尔半真半假地感叹。  
“我想看着你。”奥贝斯坦说。  
“是啊是啊，那你就看着我吧。”罗严塔尔以常人无法模仿的优雅姿势低下身子，深情款款地吻上奥贝斯坦的嘴唇，放在奥贝斯坦眼睛上的手下移，落到脖子上时则慢慢收紧了力度。  
他感觉到奥贝斯坦新鲜脆弱的血管在他手心搏动，那是奥贝斯坦肉体温暖，而非机械冰冷，是奥贝斯坦作为人的部分在他手心搏动；他感觉到奥贝斯坦呼吸急促，嘴唇温度上升，这个吻因此变得热烈，是的，他仿佛在亲吻一团燃烧的火；他感觉到奥贝斯坦的生命就在他手中流失。  
奥贝斯坦的生命是灰白色的，是清晨河面升起的雾气，是夜晚隔绝光线的阴霾，没有任何光明的成分在——他比冬天的冰雪还要冷，他正沿着某些肉眼看不到的玄之又玄的通道，或者是无处不在的风流过了浸满了罗严塔尔的身体罗严塔尔的灵魂。  
有什么正在穿过罗严塔尔的躯体，罗严塔尔的灵魂。罗严塔尔无法形容那是怎么样的感觉，但被外来的东西入侵肉体和灵魂让他全身发抖，冷汗淋漓。这也直接导致了罗严塔尔的手无法保持原有的力度，比起这个，他要被那样的灰白给淹没，完全窒息了！  
罗严塔尔颤抖地放开手时奥贝斯坦急剧咳嗽喘息，那是本能反应，即便是奥贝斯坦也无法避免地脸色发青发紫，而脖颈处是罗严塔尔留下的青紫掐痕。受害者如此，但加害者也好不到哪里去，罗严塔尔脸色苍白，目光涣散，好不容易才回过神来。他这副景状仿佛白日见鬼，他在夺取奥贝斯坦呼吸的同时窒息了，在想杀死奥贝斯坦的同时也亲历了一场属于自己的葬礼。

“结束了，罗严塔尔。”奥贝斯坦的声音低哑，是刚刚被紧紧扼住喉咙和声带的后果。  
“遮得住的。”罗严塔尔恢复了平静，至少是表面上。他的手轻碰奥贝斯坦脖子上的瘀痕，为奥贝斯坦拉了拉衣领。  
差点死掉这件事没让奥贝斯坦有过多的反应，反而是罗严塔尔趴在他怀中这件事让他稍稍转动了假眼。  
那是罗严塔尔第一次感到害怕，能让他害怕的东西太少了。奥贝斯坦一定在他的身体里还留下了什么，罗严塔尔觉得很冷，于是他紧紧拥抱住奥贝斯坦，过了许久才好了些。  
“你的心怎么样了？”罗严塔尔忽然问，没有问出的是，眼前的这个人，到底是靠什么才生存于世的？肉体里装着的东西，还是尚未被换掉的心？  
“……偶尔会跳得快些。”奥贝斯坦回答。  
罗严塔尔哦了一声就再也不说话了。  
窗花开始缓缓生长，冰霜四下蔓延。冬天张开雪白的羽翼，将他们都包裹了起来。

他们的冬天过得像冰雪一样寂寂沉默。  
一件好事是壁炉修好了就驱走了寒冷。第一场冬雪来临时罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦坐在窗前喝咖啡，窗花依旧美丽，冰霜装饰着小屋，让他们的城堡与世隔绝。最近他们很少进行实质的性爱，也许是因为上次那件事，罗严塔尔只是热衷于亲吻爱抚并研究奥贝斯坦的身体。奥贝斯坦也耐心地把某些小的细节告诉罗严塔尔——比如肋骨在拆分时会有咔哒咔哒的声响，像小时候玩过的积木叠上去又被推倒那样，不一样的是肋骨底下还藏着心跳声，微弱却规律的，在夜深人静时充斥了耳膜。  
初雪开始下得很小，没有被他们发觉，等他们发现时大雪已从灰色天空纷纷扬扬坠落，轻柔地覆盖大地。  
“我的家乡从不下雪。”奥贝斯坦的脸掩映在咖啡的袅袅雾气里，模糊不清，罗严塔尔只看到他浅色的嘴唇若隐若现，“但来到这个小镇年年都可以看到下雪。”  
“我的家乡也不下雪。”罗严塔尔缓缓搅动着咖啡，放入一块方糖，又放入了一块。  
奥贝斯坦看着罗严塔尔杯中的糖沉了下去，他不怎么需要搅拌，他的咖啡从不加其他东西。  
罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦的过去一无所知，正如奥贝斯坦对罗严塔尔的过去也无从了解。他们没有过去，不知道未来在何方，拥有的只是现在的咖啡、和平、飘雪和爱情罢了。  
“今年的雪来得特别早。”奥贝斯坦的脸上浮现一缕苦笑，“意味着度过这场冬天将更加艰难。”  
罗严塔尔满不在乎地说：“我们可以喝酒，这儿地下室有整箱的酒。”  
“……你是怎么发现那里有酒的？”奥贝斯坦讶异道。  
“当然是我自己闻到的。”罗严塔尔露出促狭的微笑，“不只是地底有，连你身上都有。”  
“我很久没喝酒了，自从装了人造的胃。”奥贝斯坦回忆说。  
“那我一定闻到了过去的你的味道。你如果不喝，我可以喝。”罗严塔尔起身，越过一张桌子去摸奥贝斯坦身上的钥匙。  
“等雪下停了吧。”奥贝斯坦按住罗严塔尔的手。  
“比起咖啡还是酒更加带劲不是吗？”罗严塔尔微笑着拨开了他的手，自顾自地从奥贝斯坦身上摸出一串钥匙，步子轻快地去找酒喝了。

罗严塔尔去得有些久，结果就是他抱着一箱酒回来时奥贝斯坦已经不在了，只剩下摊开的一本书和半杯凉掉的苦咖啡。罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦的分寸极为放心，对方虽然不是极度在意生死的人，但也是一个珍惜生命的人，他做事比一般人要谨慎许多。所以他没有去找奥贝斯坦，他找到奥贝斯坦柜子里的空酒杯，自酌自饮起来。  
可到了晚上奥贝斯坦也没有回来，一个人喝酒的罗严塔尔兴致缺缺。他看到窗外大雪纷飞，没有考虑多久就决定提上一盏灯去找一下他那位雪夜里不知所踪的情人。外面的雪已经积得很深了，罗严塔尔踩下去时差点滑倒。在小屋到教堂的小路上罗严塔尔都看不到脚印，路灯似乎坏了，远处是浓重的黑夜和氤氲的雪色，只有近处是昏黄的半点光明，挂满雪的原本应当黑魆魆的植被和被风吹成的连成线状的雪。罗严塔尔提着奥贝斯坦常常提着的那盏油灯，沿着被雪淹没的记忆中存在的路去了教堂。  
教堂里也空无一人，器物摆放如同白日，罗严塔尔也找不到守门人，不能问问奥贝斯坦去了哪里。走出教堂奔向小镇出口的罗严塔尔的脚步加快了些，彼时他的发上肩上都披满白雪，他没有撑伞，灯进入雪夜就像渔火坠入大海，很快杳无声息了。他甚至无法呼喊奥贝斯坦的名字，他灵巧的舌头和完整的喉咙在寒冷里失去了功能，他用它们吞下无法吐出的冰渣，却无法在冰雪里融化出一个名字。罗严塔尔也不知为何如此，让他在雪夜里大喊奥贝斯坦的名字，是他无法办到的事。  
罗严塔尔只能去看，风雪模糊了视线。所幸路上归家的行人寥寥，罗严塔尔用灯照亮他们的来路去路去看清他们的脸，同时得到了吞吞吐吐的感谢，罗严塔尔的舌头和喉咙也暂时恢复了功能。

“你们有没有见到，一个……嗯……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，啊，我还是自己去找吧。”  
“那祝您好运，好心人。”  
罗严塔尔在描述奥贝斯坦的特征时刹那缄口，他不想和别人分享他对奥贝斯坦的印象。他心中的奥贝斯坦和其他人的明显不同，他见过奥贝斯坦撑着下颔看书安静的样子，见过奥贝斯坦无奈的苦笑、低声在他耳边说话时的样子，见过奥贝斯坦泡咖啡时在雾气里影影绰绰的样子——他见过奥贝斯坦温和的褪去冰冷外壳更为本真的样子，可能是唯一一个见到的。罗严塔尔在心底珍惜这些独属于他的记忆，打算将它们变作连奥贝斯坦本人都不知道的秘密。  
就这样罗严塔尔和萍水相逢的路人们告别，提着越来越微弱的灯，一头扎进了风雪里。雪越下越大，风也无孔不入，一直要进入罗严塔尔的衣服和身体里，唤醒了他的某件关于寒冷的回忆，壁炉的火没能驱散他灵魂深刻的寒意。他有一刹那想停住不走马上回头，但那些寒意又提醒了他另一件事，他就不得不往前走了。  
罗严塔尔完全是凭着自己坚强的意志力才在风雪里走了下去。他不知道自己走了多久，应该早就离开小镇了，罗严塔尔记得他在许久之前小镇门口广场上的雕塑，雪中认不出原来的模样。黑暗和寒冷让他逐渐失去了对外界的感知，他全身反常地温暖了起来，他眼前的光亮也越来越明亮。  
大概这就是通往死途的路，罗严塔尔抬头望着漆黑的原野想，不知道终点在哪里，也无法回头走上来时的路。但罗严塔尔从来不是会放弃的人，即使他满身冰雪，脸上也结满冰霜，嘴巴里是被风狠狠塞入的冰渣。  
油灯被雪盖住了一半，罗严塔尔低下头，伸手拂去雪，触碰到玻璃的刹那让他觉得温暖，像是触摸火一样。他露出一个苦笑，他终于示弱了，他在喉咙里溢出了奥贝斯坦的名字。

神的旨意在此显现，在罗严塔尔即将放弃的时候他听到了他一生都无法忘记的声音。  
“罗严塔尔，你怎么在这里？”  
那个声音包含着惊讶和无法置信的情感，还有略微的痛惜和其他一些难以捉摸的成分。罗严塔尔难以耳清目明，他耳朵里是风雪声，他的睫毛和眼睛冻在了一起，几乎要睁不开眼睛去看面前男人的脸。一向游刃有余的罗严塔尔从来没有这般狼狈过。  
“你找我？”罗严塔尔寻找的人站在他的面前，撑着一把积着厚雪的黑伞，低声询问。  
“……如果……如果我有一天、死了，那一定，是为你而、死的。”罗严塔尔的语句一个词一个词蹦出来，听起来像是甜蜜的抱怨。他伸手将奥贝斯坦拉到雪地里，以万分缓慢的动作抱了上去。  
奥贝斯坦已经是完全的白发，不再是半白半褐，雪代替时光，轻柔覆上他的发，留下清晰的印记。  
他老了是这个样子。罗严塔尔这样想道。很多年后，在我们分别很多年后再相见，奥贝斯坦一定是这个样子。我们如果在一起的话，我会看着他变成现在这个样子。他老了，不再是灰黑的云彩，他洁白无瑕，像是一片雪一样。他和奥贝斯坦的未来就以一副熨帖的场景在罗严塔尔面前展现。罗严塔尔那时并没有意识到他先想到的是分别，紧接着才是相聚。  
奥贝斯坦纵容罗严塔尔的发疯，他的义眼注视着被雪盖住的罗严塔尔，看着他从周遭的冰雪里伸出一只手来。  
罗严塔尔用冻僵的手笨拙地拂去奥贝斯坦头上的白雪，抹去将到来的时间的痕迹。他觉得，他越过漫长的黑夜、冰雪、寒风和岁月，只为了这一刻。  
奥贝斯坦略微低头让罗严塔尔给他扫雪。但雪越下越大，罗严塔尔无法扫落干净，他的手也沾满冰雪。  
“你拿着伞。”奥贝斯坦开口，他有些窘迫，他对罗严塔尔如此温情的举动感到不适，“我们先站起来。”  
说着奥贝斯坦弯下腰将罗严塔尔从雪地里挖出来，罗严塔尔配合地将放在奥贝斯坦发上的手滑到奥贝斯坦的脖颈外边的围巾上。罗严塔尔被奥贝斯坦艰难抱起来时他才发现自己的腿完全冻僵了。他站着也只能靠着奥贝斯坦。奥贝斯坦半扶着罗严塔尔，低下身子为他拍雪。  
罗严塔尔忽然觉得很开心，于是他拉起还蹲下去给他拍雪的奥贝斯坦，在对方颇为不理解不赞同的眼神中对着那双唇吻了下去。  
天昏地暗都不为过。  
一吻终了，奥贝斯坦只评价了一句：“罗严塔尔，你嘴唇太冰了。”

最后还是奥贝斯坦撑着伞，罗严塔尔靠着奥贝斯坦，一只手提着快要熄灭的灯，一只手挽住奥贝斯坦的胳膊为防摔倒。两人在风雪中走得艰难，但罗严塔尔之前仿若身临绝境的感受完全消失，他从心底轻松愉快。他不能否认，那是因为奥贝斯坦的存在。奥贝斯坦比他手中的这盏灯还要明亮些，被他牵着，可以安全地走回家。  
“月亮。”罗严塔尔忽然唱歌似的念出一个词来。  
“哪里有月亮？”奥贝斯坦应付小孩一样地问道。  
“月亮一定藏在雪里。”罗严塔尔像是小孩一样嘟囔着。  
“……嗯？平流层之上？”奥贝斯坦理智地回答。  
“那是别人的月亮，不是我的。”罗严塔尔有些失落地说，“这个世界没有什么东西真正属于我。”  
“法律规定的权利属于你。”奥贝斯坦的语气还是那种让人厌恶的风雪都刮不走的沉着冷静。  
“你属于我吗？”罗严塔尔以略显轻佻的口气说。  
“罗严塔尔，我们都是独立的个体，我们之间只有对人的权利，而非对世的权利。”奥贝斯坦解释道，“我不属于你，我也不想把你纳入我的对世权体系内。”  
“真是冷漠绝情啊，你看我大半夜跑出来找你你就不能哄我开心吗？就说你属于我……让我开心一下。”罗严塔尔固执地要求道。  
“能让你开心的事情有很多种。”奥贝斯坦以他不怎么熟悉的方式婉转拒绝了罗严塔尔的请求，他将自己的黑色围巾摘下来，围在罗严塔尔脖子上，“我想温暖能让你开心一点。”  
“你还不如亲我一下。”罗严塔尔在围巾里感受到奥贝斯坦的体温，他伸手理了理面前的雪，再侧过头就迎来一个拥抱。  
奥贝斯坦轻轻地抱了抱罗严塔尔。  
“极限。”他的同居人仿佛什么都没发生一样放开了他而且把伞递给了他，然后他发现他们到家了，他的同居人正取出钥匙开门。  
“你的极限也太高了吧。”罗严塔尔冲着一身黑衣像收割死亡的死神那样的奥贝斯坦眨眨眼睛，并且以对方绝对听得到的声音说，“亲爱的，我还不满意，你必须做些其他事让我更满意才是。”而翘起的唇角背叛了他的话语。  
奥贝斯坦连头都没回，咔哒一声门打开了。他转过走廊时顿了一下，可能在考虑什么大难题。

回到房间的罗严塔尔花了很久的时间才温暖起来，奥贝斯坦给他煮了热汤，用厚厚的被子把他裹紧了，他这才觉得好了一些。尽管如此，身上那种经过寒冰地狱无法褪去的寒冷让罗严塔尔觉得后怕，但很快不觉得了，奥贝斯坦脱光了衣服，也进入了被窝。  
罗严塔尔伸手紧紧抱住了光裸的奥贝斯坦，下巴搭在他异常瘦削所以也分外明显的锁骨上。  
“我觉得你老了之后一定像一片雪。”  
“嗯？”奥贝斯坦的声音是他特有的冰冷，此刻因为是在温暖又昏昏入睡的情境中所以添上了一层模糊的慵懒。  
“雪花一样软软的，冷冷的，碰到就会融化。”罗严塔尔轻声说。  
“那你老了之后也不会变，”奥贝斯坦叹了一口气那样回答道，“你不会变的。”  
“我现在是什么样子？”罗严塔尔问道。  
“你现在……我第一次见你，总觉得你是随时会消逝的光。”奥贝斯坦记得那时候阳台上望着的罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔的身影沉浸在黄昏曼妙的无法说清那究竟是什么颜色的光里，他手上还握着那枝白山茶，仰着头望着自己的时候，眼睛也是微微闪光的。有一种错觉，黑夜莅临，等光完全消逝的时候，罗严塔尔也会就此消逝。  
“光照耀在雪上，是美好的景象。”罗严塔尔微微吸气，接着他钻到被子里，像是找寻什么是的在被子里挣动。  
奥贝斯坦在下一秒震颤了身体，罗严塔尔用特殊的方式抚慰他，重重的呼吸打在他大腿根部，而他却无法并拢腿。  
接着他们在温暖的被窝里拥抱，轻柔地抚慰对方，不急不缓地交合。欲望煎熬时无法激烈地纾解等同于酷刑，但他们谁都没有催促。黑夜中交缠的目光像光落在雪那么明亮，罗严塔尔在那双明明无法透露任何情绪的眼睛里读出了濒死的意味，但奥贝斯坦在他怀里，尽管不那么健康，也不健壮，心脏却是在跳动的。  
“我觉得雪一时半会不会停。”  
“是啊。”  
窗外大雪静静飘落，天空张着巨大的黑色瞳孔凝视寒冷的世间。

冬天快要结束的时候下了最后一场雪。  
从外面归来现已扫落满身雪的罗严塔尔没能在房间里找到奥贝斯坦，但他去了地下室拿酒，之前的酒已经喝完了。  
在前段时间他和奥贝斯坦都对坐着喝酒，在温暖的火光摇曳的房间里，喝着酒，锅里是煮好的肉，他们闲闲地说着话。奥贝斯坦不怎么吃也不怎么喝，甚至过多的进食对他的身体来说是负担，但他陪着罗严塔尔喝一些酒，也吃一些肉，毕竟一个人吃饭喝酒真是太孤单了，奥贝斯坦不想让罗严塔尔觉得孤单。  
两个人之间的沉默像摊开的黑夜那般，但罗严塔尔觉得没有什么不好的，他甚至想拉着奥贝斯坦在地板上跳一支舞。跳什么呢？在这样的雪天，适合跳一支华尔兹吧，探戈实在过于热烈了。  
那时的奥贝斯坦却拒绝了。“我不舒服。”  
奥贝斯坦的身体时好时坏，他捂着心口，就那么安静地坐在那儿。罗严塔尔就知道他又生病了。罗严塔尔不知道该怎么办，他就坐在那样的奥贝斯坦身边，小心地抱住了情人，握紧那双微微颤抖的手。罗严塔尔在奥贝斯坦的脸侧嘴角落下温热的吻，希望他会好受点。在这样寒冷的天气里，奥贝斯坦的额发湿透，渐渐沉睡在罗严塔尔的怀里。罗严塔尔拿了手帕替奥贝斯坦擦拭干净额头和脖子冒出来的冷汗，他的手因为紧紧握着奥贝斯坦的也变得湿冷。  
“等春天来了吧，等我春天了，我就陪你跳舞。”奥贝斯坦醒来时是这么说的，他的假眼跳动着火焰的光芒，那是纯粹的光芒的折射。罗严塔尔在床上跪下去的时候，床垫跟着凹陷了下去，他的额头贴着被子里的奥贝斯坦的，温柔地安慰道：“跳舞什么的，什么时候都可以。你好些了吗？”  
奥贝斯坦在接受一个黏糊的吻之后才得以回答，他的声音也因为这个吻变得黏糊糊的，他轻声说：“好一些了。”  
“嗯？”罗严塔尔又深吻了奥贝斯坦，许久之后才听到了奥贝斯坦含糊的一句谢谢。  
罗严塔尔是第一次听到奥贝斯坦以这样的语气说的道谢，不是礼貌的冰冷的，而是带着依恋的慵懒的意味，也许是他的错觉，但罗严塔尔甘愿沉溺在这样温柔的幻觉里。  
冬天寒冷，但奥贝斯坦是温暖的，罗严塔尔认真地这么想着。

罗严塔尔拿着油灯从一楼走到地下室时去拿酒时是轻松愉快的。他也不知道奥贝斯坦到底藏了多少好酒，当他第一次去拿酒的时候被丰富的窖藏给吓了一跳，而且那些酒光是闻一口就知道是上了年份的好酒了。“为我准备的吗？”罗严塔尔有问过奥贝斯坦，他当然知道奥贝斯坦没有特意为他准备，所以当奥贝斯坦略有些轻柔地回答“不是，但你都可以随便拿”时他还是为此惊喜的。  
在用油灯点燃了一边的灯后，罗严塔尔将油灯放在架子上。他挑挑拣拣，最后搬了三分之一箱酒上来，因为冬天快过去了，冬天适合喝的酒和春天适合喝的酒是不一样的。罗严塔尔把门关上后轻松愉快地上了楼，走了不到两步想起来忘记把油灯给带上来。没有灯他没办法看清路，虽然他觉得他完全可以安全地走上去，但如果真的摔倒了被奥贝斯坦嘲笑就不好了。更何况还有手中的酒，碎了洒了也太浪费了。罗严塔尔权衡了片刻，最终把酒放在了地上，折回去拿灯。  
在完全黑暗的景状中，前方却透着光，罗严塔尔发现楼梯尽头的另一侧漏着光，不是放酒的房间，是对面的，平常上着锁的房间。罗严塔尔眯着眼，弯起嘴角，一定是奥贝斯坦在那儿。会做些什么呢？罗严塔尔蹑手蹑脚走过去，在推开门前透过门缝看了一眼。  
可那扇门一直没有被推开，半个小时后，罗严塔尔全身冷汗涔涔，他慌不择路地后退，转身跑上台阶，他甚至忘了在楼梯边上的酒，更别说什么油灯了。等他踢到箱子他才想起来他是来拿酒的。

罗严塔尔将酒搬了上去，一个人喝下了三瓶烈酒。他醉到不省人事，直接瘫倒在了地板上。  
迷迷糊糊里，罗严塔尔感受到一双冰凉的手抚摸上他的额头，眼皮，脸颊和嘴唇。接着不是手，是柔软湿润的东西，磨蹭着他的嘴唇，下巴，和脖颈，流连在喉结，最后就停住了。若有若无的气息拍打在罗严塔尔的脖子上，他觉得痒。他伸出手想要推拒，却被握住了手。但罗严塔尔坚定地挣脱开这如同跗骨之蛆——他那么认为的，如影随形的禁锢。  
接着是很长的沉默，那头的人似乎是叹了口气，他起身走了。罗严塔尔在那之后又觉得冷，他四下寻找热源，摸到的只有透着寒意的空气和冰冷的硬物，他又开始怀念那双手和柔软的吻了，那绝对是吻。像是花落下来那样，带着露水一般的悲伤。  
可是为什么要悲伤呢？寒冷让人悲伤，可是天气会暖起来的；花明年还会开，花期到了花总会开的。罗严塔尔不解其意地想，他蜷缩着身子，他觉得冷，寒冷真是让人悲伤。  
冬天怎么还没走？春天要来了吧，春天快来吧。那样所有人都会快乐起来了。  
请不要悲伤，我们都会快乐起来的。

罗严塔尔做了一个梦，他打开一扇门。一个头发半白的穿着黑袍的男人在黑夜里站着，但罗严塔尔清楚看得清他的样子，包括他的褐发里掺杂着的像是白雪一样的发丝，和他紧紧抿着的嘴唇，和那双——灰蓝色像是海上薄雾的眼睛，那双眼睛像是北极的冰川，里面有着盛夏才融化的漂浮在海面之上的薄冰。罗严塔尔歪了歪头，他没有觉得什么不对的。他认为那双眼睛很美，因此他多看了几眼。  
男人也沉默地看着他。  
接着周遭忽然变得明亮，准确地说，是门外的世界是明亮的，但光明无法透进这里，这儿仿佛是凝滞的固态的黑暗那般，他和他之间只有这种凝滞的固态的黑暗。可很快就不只是黑暗了，男人划亮了火柴，罗严塔尔走过去，他用手护住了火柴。男人的手很快被烧到了，罗严塔尔的手也不知不觉烧到了，他们不觉得烫，也没有放开这支火柴。但火柴烧完了，仅剩一点的火柴梗掉到了地上。男人要划第二根火柴，罗严塔尔拿来了油灯，然后他们把点燃了的油灯挂在墙上。有了光明，他们有了余裕，他们就那么近距离地望着彼此，并且要靠得更近，发誓要把对方揉在自己身体里。  
因此他们的呼吸纠缠，嘴唇也纠缠，四肢纠缠，身体也纠缠。他们站着做爱，站在油灯底下，罗严塔尔埋在男人湿润温暖的身体里，把脸埋在他并不柔软甚至是坚硬的肩膀上，有时候又是正面的脖颈处。罗严塔尔在心里说一些缠绵悱恻的情话，男人是听得到的，但男人不说什么，嘴巴上不说什么，但心里说了什么……罗严塔尔无法听清。太多杂音了，罗严塔尔无法听到男人到底说了些什么，于是他们一齐变得沉默了。

油用完，灯光熄灭的瞬间，男人的眼睛也一眨。好像什么都熄灭了，罗严塔尔紧紧抱着男人，想要留下什么，但他发现先变得冰冷的是自己。  
罗严塔尔放开男人，他看着男人的眼睛，男人的眼睛迎来了一场孤独的极夜，他甚至听得到冰川慢慢冻住的声音，那种黑夜里让人头皮和骨头都跟着发麻的声音。  
它变成一双谁都不愿意多瞧一眼的眼睛。  
那双眼睛说不上多么澄澈透明，但他们害怕他。因为那双眼睛仿佛镜子，总能让人看到自己。罗严塔尔也不例外，他握着男人的肩膀，偏过脸，避开男人的视线。  
男人似乎是微笑了，他低下眼睛，从衣服里拿出一把巨大的剪刀，剪刀头对准自己。男人让罗严塔尔握着剪刀的手柄，罗严塔尔也确实这么做了。他接受着男人直接下达到他脑袋里的指示，他拿着剪刀，犹豫着收紧了手，两片铁片相合，咔嚓一声，有什么被剪开了。  
黑暗中是咔擦咔嚓的声音，罗严塔尔眼睁睁地看着男人衣服上的布料被他剪开，游刃有余，像是最灵巧的纺织女工那样。罗严塔尔从来不知道他的手可以那么巧，他沿着纹路，将男人的那身黑袍子给剪落。  
男人忽然握紧了罗严塔尔的手，他固定着剪刀，接着他低下头，亲吻罗严塔尔的嘴唇。剪子与此同时就捅入了男人胸口的皮肉。罗严塔尔要大声尖叫的时候那个吻就堵住了他要说的话，这个吻越吻越深，剪子也更加深入了。罗严塔尔吓得放开了手，但男人不准他放开手，男人甚至捧着罗严塔尔的脸吻他，罗严塔尔也发现他的手似乎是和剪子粘在了一起。他只得闭着眼，很不情愿地和男人接吻，他想要摆脱这把剪刀，可是无论如何也做不到。  
“别怕。”男人轻声安慰道，这是他说的第一句话，声音好听得像是雪水滴落。那双眼睛似乎也融化了，又可能是冰的折射，导致他的眼睛里泛着雪一样银白的光。  
男人教着罗严塔尔怎么用剪刀。他跟罗严塔尔说怎么轻轻地挑开最外面的薄薄的皮，又怎么将它们齐整地剪下来，肌肉层该怎么对付，又如何绕开肋骨，将里面阻碍的东西给刮掉或者掏出来，血在这儿也是凝滞的，跟黑暗一样，似乎是时间停止的缘故，因此少了很多麻烦。罗严塔尔的手已经不会颤抖了，他按照着男人的教导，将男人的心口完全暴露在了空气中。罗严塔尔已经看到了肋骨，有些是洁白的，有些则是其他颜色的，泛着金属的光泽。  
透过那些肋骨，罗严塔尔看到一颗心脏。心脏在肋骨悬空的包裹下跳动着，在纠缠着的火红的丝状的血管里规律地收缩膨胀。罗严塔尔看到无数的血从这儿来了又去，时间又流动了……男人的心脏实在太红了，导致看起来像是在发光那样。罗严塔尔又往底下看去，黑暗中什么都没有，那仿佛一个深渊，将心脏的红光完全吞噬掉。  
“剪下来吧。”男人这么说，他的语气是冷酷至极的，“将最细的部分卡进肋骨里，把握好角度，剪掉上腔静脉，肺动脉和肺静脉也一起剪断，下面的下腔静脉……其他那些连结的无用的都可以剪掉。”  
咔嚓咔嚓，罗严塔尔一一剪掉那些血管，在剪掉最重要的主动脉的前一秒，男人忽地叮嘱了一句。  
“你去……接住它。”男人以一种高高在上的语气说，他高傲，冷漠，扬着修长的雪白的脖颈，他又低垂着眼睛换了一种口气，“罗严塔尔，你去接住它。”他以一种孤注一掷的悲伤语气说。他的手捂紧了罗严塔尔的眼睛，罗严塔尔闭着眼睛剪下了他的心脏。  
罗严塔尔的剪刀落下，与此同时那把剪刀接住了那颗心。心在冰冷的剪刀上挣扎着跳动，凝滞着的血以分外慢的速度一点点流下来。

罗严塔尔把胸口第二根肋骨拆了下来，才用手取出那颗心。是男人让他拆下来那根洁白的肋骨，而且不让他装回去。总之其他的不重要，罗严塔尔总算拿到这颗心了。  
那颗心并不是因为红才发光，它本来就是发光的，在罗严塔尔手心里，一跳一跳。又可能光原来就是这颗心的本质。  
像是蔷薇花瓣。  
——那么美，那么美。  
罗严塔尔对它一见钟情，甚至想捧着它跳一场舞。由于种种原因，罗严塔尔见过这个世界上绝大多数人都不曾见过的风景，有可能的话，他想再带它一起去。  
罗严塔尔抬头，他祈求地望着男人的脸。接着他欣喜若狂，因为男人点了点头，代表他就拥有了那颗心。他不知道如何是好，他已经有一颗心了，就藏在了他的肋骨之下，那他要把手中这颗心放在哪里。

罗严塔尔想了又想，他捧着那颗心，很认真，又很努力地想要找到一个解决办法。  
等罗严塔尔再抬头的时候，男人已经不见了，他的双手还轻柔地捧着那颗还温热的心。他不知何时就来到了一片荒野，天顶无月无星，长风从四面八方而来，独留他在无边旷野茫然四顾。罗严塔尔终于不再等待，他在荒原踯躅而行。发着微弱的光的那颗心，终于开始流血了，那些被剪得利落干脆的管道都开始溢出血来，把罗严塔尔的手染得通红。很多很多的血丝丝缕缕地片刻不停地流下来，火红的液体以他为中心，滴落在他曾走过的、正在走的漫漫长路之上。  
罗严塔尔发现周遭变得温暖又光明了起来，他诧异地回头望。他发现他所走过的路都燃烧了起来，底下的枯叶荒草都卷入了这场大火中。是那些血变成了岩浆，不是，应当是火种，或是还是血，但它们一落地就燃烧了起来。罗严塔尔所到之处是燎原大火，寸草不生。他一路走，将整个荒原都点燃了。  
但罗严塔尔没事，他没事，火贴着他的衣服、身体和头发，却不曾伤害他，一点点都没有，火在他身边像是只是为了给他照明，火失去了灾难的含义。  
罗严塔尔在温暖的光明的大火中孑然而立，他并拢双手，他已经看不清那颗心了，他只看到他手中通红金黄的火焰。罗严塔尔静静地望着那团火焰，和底下若隐若现的红，他轻轻收拢手，火焰就乖巧地伏倒，变得暗淡，他张开手掌，火焰就欢乐地迎风摇曳，变得明亮。罗严塔尔的黑蓝眼睛映着这点光，这点光也照亮了罗严塔尔弯弯的眼睛和弯弯的嘴角。  
罗严塔尔放开了手，包裹着心的火焰碎裂成金色光芒飞走，而那颗心也凋落成了红蔷薇花瓣，一片片迎风碎裂飘散。  
它们围绕着罗严塔尔，将他周围的野草全部燃烧了。光明，温暖，与罗严塔尔无缘的东西如今超出预期地无比盛大地展现在了他的面前。罗严塔尔完好无损，他依旧微笑着，眼睛弯弯，嘴角也弯弯。他由衷觉得幸福。  
又——有那么一点点，一点点，一点点遗憾。  
罗严塔尔用手指揩拭了弯起的眼角的湿润。

多么遗憾，罗严塔尔根本不用想怎么把这颗心保存下来，也不用规划什么路线，带它去看什么稀世风景。  
它多么短暂。短暂得仿佛没来过。  
姑且是这颗心最后的温柔吧。

罗严塔尔睁开眼睛时大约是半夜两点，通常情况下，他喝了那么多酒，就不该醒来，但他还是醒来了。炉火烧得很旺，他听到雪水沿着屋檐滴滴答答落下的声音，也闻到了一种奇妙的芳香。  
奥贝斯坦点着一盏灯，他在整理东西，那些香味也许是他整理的箱子里散发出来的。罗严塔尔翻了个身，说不定，但那种香味实在好闻。他隐隐约约记起来他做了什么梦，他也隐隐约约记起之前发生了什么事，但是他很快又入睡了。  
雪水流淌的声音中，夹杂着滴答、滴答的，清晰坚定的声音，说夹杂也不恰当，那种声音是和雪水的声音完全分隔，好像罗严塔尔又长出了两只耳朵，一左一右，用来专门接收这种声音的一样。也许是钟声吧。  
罗严塔尔习惯将被子盖过头顶，他从小到大总那么睡，又在半夜因为窒息做噩梦而惊醒。不过自从搬进来和奥贝斯坦一起住后，他就很少做过噩梦了，也许是冷酷的男人会帮他把被子拉下来的缘故。奥贝斯坦今天也这么做了，但是罗严塔尔死死抓着被子，奥贝斯坦的力气不如他，只得作罢。结果半夜就听到了罗严塔尔在被子里低声哭泣，奥贝斯坦的睡眠一向很浅，因此他很快醒了，他发现罗严塔尔只是哭，并不像以前做噩梦那样痛苦挣扎。罗严塔尔看起来还没醒，他翻了个身，将奥贝斯坦紧紧抱在怀里，埋在奥贝斯坦的肩头掉眼泪。但是没过了多久，罗严塔尔又放开奥贝斯坦了，他独自躲在被子里面，缩成一团，不发出任何声音，只是轻轻颤抖着。奥贝斯坦伸手去摸了摸他的眼睛，知道他依旧在哭。  
所以到底做了梦，需要一直哭呢？奥贝斯坦很疑惑，因为他认知中的罗严塔尔虽然在很多时候心智都像小孩子，也不代表他会像小孩子那样流泪。罗严塔尔实际上是一个极其内敛又极其敏感的人，内敛的人不愿意暴露感情，而敏感的人总是不自觉暴露感情。所以罗严塔尔身上总是矛盾交织，他那双黑蓝眼睛，就仿佛是灵魂内部矛盾的外在体现一般。

奥贝斯坦在深夜难以入眠的时候，一直以超乎他平常的冷静理智地思考着关于罗严塔尔的一切，好像一切没有变，和之前的许多个日子相比都没有改变。  
但真的没有改变吗？连奥贝斯坦都不清楚，他的手指按在胸口，那里面不再是心脏的跳动声，而是机械的声音。  
奥贝斯坦在今天之前都坚信着他是爱着罗严塔尔的，他的爱尽管那么稀薄，但都给了罗严塔尔——这里有一个亘古的命题，爱情到底是什么？爱情如果不是依托物质，仅仅存在于精神，那么爱是随时随地随心所动，那为什么他不去爱上一棵树一朵花一片雾，任何的其他一个人，而是一个实在的，会亲吻他拥抱他说些缠绵情话的有着灼热体温的罗严塔尔呢？爱情若真的那么虚无缥缈，或者说虚无缥缈也真正存在的话，他们为什么要接触对方呢，不厌其烦地一遍遍触摸着对方的身体，似乎那样就可以得到慰藉一样，也许是真的已经得到慰藉了；但爱情如果真的是物质的，需要金钱，外貌，还有身体，与实际上的器官，不管是性器官还是内分泌器官，需要那些物质才得以存在的话，那爱情和吃下去的食物又有什么区别呢？但灵魂和肉体的关系又是怎么样，奥贝斯坦作为一个教徒，都无法从上帝那里得到他可以信服的答案。  
换了一颗心，还能跟以前那样以一贯的方式以同等的爱意毫无区别地爱着一个人吗？  
或者说，换了一颗心，被爱着的那个人是否心存芥蒂，尽管他曾经说过他不论怎么样都会爱着他，那时候那样，未来怎么样，谁又说得清？  
奥贝斯坦躺下去后依旧想了很久，最后他转过身，从后面拥抱着罗严塔尔，手臂环在罗严塔；尔的腰上，他枕在罗严塔尔的背部，静静呼吸着。奥贝斯坦的拥抱很轻，好像那是最后一个拥抱一般，罗严塔尔几乎没怎么察觉这个拥抱的存在，他只觉得钟声实在太响了，好像把座钟直接安在他身体里似的。

罗严塔尔在后半夜又做了一个梦，那个梦是符合实际的，是对现实的重演。又是那个房间，罗严塔尔在那间从来都上锁的房间，透过极窄的门缝，目睹了一场换心手术。那个房间有许多镜子，点着一支支蜡烛，房间里亮如白昼，光明又温暖，洋溢着一种甜美的柑橘气味。奥贝斯坦站在白布的中央，他光着上身，白得刺眼，甚至于透明。在罗严塔尔眼里奥贝斯坦的身体总是代表着纠缠混合的情欲与奇妙的爱意，但情欲与爱意的化身在此刻却没能给他这种感觉，罗严塔尔觉得奥贝斯坦是那么陌生。  
接着罗严塔尔看到奥贝斯坦举起一把剪刀，中指以他没有见过的姿态竖起，抵着剪刀的连轴。那是一把银白色的冷刃，坠落下去有寒光，它利落又准确地落在奥贝斯坦左边胸口，刀口破开皮肤，像一位手巧而绝望的织女在裂帛，沿着经线划开的裂口整齐到没有半点线头，因为她熟悉它。正如他熟悉它。奥贝斯坦是这位织女，也是剪刀和胸口的主人，他以那么冷漠的姿态对着镜子进行熟练残忍的操作。他甚至没皱一下眉。  
刀口继续划开，露出了最大程度的内里。罗严塔尔是第一次看到奥贝斯坦的内部结构，齿轮与血管纠缠，第二根肋骨洁白，是原装的，而其他有几根肋骨是金属，泛有冰冷的银白。所有一切看起来很和谐，透着近乎严苛的秩序美，会觉得那里本该安着一枚齿轮，那里本该是血管纵横似的。还有肋骨包裹着的那颗心脏，罗严塔尔看不清，但是从旁边血管的搏动来看，那颗心正在温柔又坚定地跳动着。他喜欢他的心，因为他觉得爱着他的他也爱着的，就是那颗心。  
罗严塔尔喜欢这样的奥贝斯坦，他觉得这样的奥贝斯坦是他认识的那个熟悉的奥贝斯坦。熟悉到像空气与水，每一天的空气与水。正当罗严塔尔看得入迷的时候，又是那把剪刀，剪开奥贝斯坦身体的那把剪刀，展示这种美丽的剪刀，将一枚齿轮和周边纠缠的血管给剪断了。罗严塔尔莫名感到气愤，但这样的破坏还在继续，他看到一枚又一枚的齿轮被剪下来，掉落在脚边的白布上，而那些像是毛线一样的好看的通红的血管都被齐刷刷剪短，垂坠在苍白的皮肤外侧，像是紫藤花被连根拔起一样。这还不够，一双手将金属的肋骨给拆了下来，奥贝斯坦没有拆那根洁白的，胸口第二根肋骨，他拆的是下面那根。  
于是所有的机械齿轮变作了嘎吱嘎吱坏掉的零件，血管流淌着无处可去的血液像蛛丝垂下，凌乱又孤苦，好像再也不会有人将它们连上去了。  
罗严塔尔眨了眨他酸涩的眼睛，想要流出泪来，可他没能流泪，因为很快，他的心就停止了跳动。  
奥贝斯坦将锋利的微张的剪刀，深入那还在跳动着的器官。罗严塔尔张大了嘴，他想要叫喊，可他什么话都说不出来。他看到奥贝斯坦的那把剪子，跟本人一样冷酷又残忍，不带半点犹豫，冰冷的金属贴在裂口的下侧，又在两边动作。  
咔嚓咔嚓，剪刀的声音是折磨人的酷刑，罗严塔尔的耳膜都要坏了，这比金属划过黑板那样让人难以忍受。他瞪大了眼睛，尽管如此，他像是自虐那样不愿意错过半点细节，他得见证一切。剪刀上已经沾满鲜血了，即便是奥贝斯坦，也是有血的。奥贝斯坦的心口附近已经没有其他零件了，花与叶都被摘除，里边空荡荡的。  
奥贝斯坦要做什么？罗严塔尔已经猜到了。  
于是罗严塔尔就看着奥贝斯坦的剪刀用力剪下的最后一下，罗严塔尔的心在最后的咔嚓声里停止了跳动。  
奥贝斯坦的另一只手往心口摸去，他拿出一颗还在跳动着的火红的心脏。  
心脏隐隐发着红色的光，在奥贝斯坦手里呼吸着跳动，但它仿佛下一秒就要死了。  
那颗鲜红的心脏被奥贝斯坦放到了一个盒子里，奥贝斯坦就维持着没有心的样子，一丝不苟地把心脏放进去一个坟墓。  
门外的罗严塔尔的手按着喉咙，他得把他停止运作的心给呕出来，他的眼睛湿润，他的嘴巴不能再说话，也不能再呼吸了，他觉得他的心也被剪下来了，所以他全身的血液都失去了前进的方向，不知归路也不知来路，在摩擦力的作用下完全停止凝结。他已经看不清眼前的景状了，重重叠影里是彩虹的模糊影子，边缘是发昏的红与黄，其他颜色都被吞噬了。  
可罗严塔尔清楚看到奥贝斯坦将一颗精美刻着花纹的机械心脏给塞了回去，他将齿轮和零件归位，将各种血管组织一一缝合，最后他将皮肤也缝了回去，几乎没有看到疤痕，还是如此苍白洁净。他的技巧一顶一的精湛，也许会成为有史以来最伟大的医生。  
奥贝斯坦杀死了自己，杀死了那颗心。  
一件赝品，一个骗子。  
罗严塔尔恶狠狠地想着，他背叛了我的爱情，他杀死了我的爱人。  
他自己都无法意识到，他那一刻居然是如释重负的，你看啊都是他的错，爱情里面我是被伤害的一方，我是无辜的受害者，而他是残酷的刽子手。  
罗严塔尔没有意识到，也没有看到奥贝斯坦在他转身离开的刹那看向他，看向黑漆漆的门缝。怎么说，奥贝斯坦的眼睛是坏的，所以无法泄露什么，没有人知道他那时候到底想的是什么，罗严塔尔也无法知道，他没看到，他完全沉浸在自己的世界里。  
他完全没有想到有一个可能，奥贝斯坦是故意不上锁的。  
罗严塔尔想要呕出心，可最终他也没有呕出他的心，因为他发现他已停止的心在某一刻砰地一声开始剧烈跳动。心重新上了发条，努力运作，像是要补偿之前心脏停摆的时间里所损失的一切似的。

罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦分手的时候是春天，度过了一个萧瑟多雨的秋天和寂寂严寒的冬天，他们选择在温暖的时节分开。  
他们分手的时候是在一个破冰初融，春暖花开的时候。春天是如此美丽，万物萌发，代替了肃杀的冬，细雨代替白雪，东风代替寒风，春树代替了枯木。春雨是温柔的，细细密密，淅淅沥沥；春雷是热烈的，振响大地，如同战鼓响彻；春风是和煦的，像情人的发丝与手；春冰是薄透的，像月光的刃，春冰底下潺潺春水，上方春树缀满新绿春叶，点几朵窈窕春花，春深似海。  
前几日还春寒料峭，但那一天就不冷了，忽然不冷了。一只白腹琉璃飞到奥贝斯坦的窗前，一朵雪白的李花落到罗严塔尔的肩头。他们在春日的花园里散着步，说着一些和平常没有任何区别的话。  
当罗严塔尔将那朵雪白李花递给奥贝斯坦的时候，他歪了歪嘴角：“我觉得白花最衬你。”  
“是吗？”奥贝斯坦接过那朵花，他的手指转动着花萼，花在他手间转着圈，就听到了罗严塔尔接下来的话。  
“希望以后每年的白花都衬你，很可惜也许看不到了，”罗严塔尔委婉地说，但他很快直接道明了今次散步的主题，“奥贝斯坦，我们分手吧。”  
“嗯。”奥贝斯坦的手指一瞬间停滞了动作，他望向罗严塔尔。  
“是的，我们分手吧。”罗严塔尔故作轻松地说。事实上他也真的很轻松，他认为他已仁至义尽，他尽全力爱一个人，在奥贝斯坦之前，他没有和一个人待在一起那么久。他认为他无所亏欠。  
罗严塔尔看着站在那儿的奥贝斯坦，他期待或者说渴望奥贝斯坦有所反应。但奥贝斯坦没有，他只是转动着那朵雪白的花，将花萼给转成了泥泞的汁液，而雪白的花瓣最终被他扔到了地上。  
“你不是我原来的爱人了。”罗严塔尔补充了一句，他望着奥贝斯坦紧紧抿着的嘴唇，“我认为爱是从肉体开始的，没有心的你也不是我原来的爱人了。”  
奥贝斯坦的嘴角勾出一个极浅极浅的微笑，他望向他也觉得陌生的罗严塔尔，望着他秀美的脸，朱色嘴唇，黑色发丝，和那双黑蓝眼睛。他看了许久，在罗严塔尔觉得不耐烦之前，一字一句说“正好，阁下也再也不会让我心动了。”  
双目对视的刹那，一切好似尘埃落定了。

他们在分开之前做了一次爱，在晚上，在十二点后新的一天，罗严塔尔在奥贝斯坦身体里匆匆宣泄出来后，又重复了一遍分手宣言。他正准备离开，奥贝斯坦却让他别走。奥贝斯坦从桌子底下拖出来了一个大箱子，那是他花了许久的时间，一点点的，把属于罗严塔尔的东西给整理出来的，那些东西都被藏在一个很大的木箱子里，木箱子带有一种奇特的芳香。  
但罗严塔尔连看都不看，潇洒地抬手，他说他不要了。  
“扔掉或者烧掉都可以。”罗严塔尔慷慨地说。  
奥贝斯坦抿着嘴角，点了点头，默许了他的做法。  
罗严塔尔又担心自己是否太过无情，他想了想，还是走了过去，最后吻别了站在窗边的旧情人。这个吻细密得像是交织的雨，轻柔得像是最后一场春雪，太细密太轻柔了，落到地上时就消失不见。罗严塔尔在其中找到了许多他曾经迷恋不已的东西。  
但他不要了。  
罗严塔尔从窗台上跳下去，他转过身，抬头，看到青烟一般的月光和奥贝斯坦的白发，他摸到白山茶的花苞，他问阳台边上的旧情人。  
“你把他藏到哪里去了？”

正如罗严塔尔不要了所有的东西那样，如此富足且慷慨。  
奥贝斯坦什么都不说，一个字也不愿意透露，如此贫穷又吝啬。

罗严塔尔离开前和好友告别，他在好友担忧的眼神里轻松地道明了情况：“我和他分手了。”  
“谁？”好友一时间没能反应过来。  
“奥贝斯坦，你不是一直都不喜欢他吗？”罗严塔尔有些费解，他耸了耸肩，“我跟他分手了，你应该觉得开心才是。现在我要离开了，去寻找新的情人了。”  
“罗严塔尔，也许你不相信，我觉得你有时候很混蛋。”正直的好友看不下去罗严塔尔这种游戏人生的态度，“我以为这回总该不一样才是。”  
“你不是很讨厌他的吗？”罗严塔尔咽下一口红酒，漫不经心地说。  
“那是两回事。”好友哑口无言，他不知道该说些什么，所以他也喝下一口红酒，“你还是早点在我眼前消失吧，看到你就生气。”  
“别这么绝情呐，我还是专门来跟你道别的。”罗严塔尔象征性地安抚了好友，“你看，情人有很多个，朋友只有一个啊。”  
“怎么办，我觉得，罗严塔尔，你总有一天会自食其果。”好友将酒杯放在了桌子上，他再一次规劝道，“为什么要一次次像蝴蝶一样在花丛里飞来飞去呢？”  
“我和蝴蝶不一样的是，我从不回头，一朵花尝过了花蜜之后，就不再停留了。”罗严塔尔 刻的失落和苦涩，但一切已留在昨日，昨日阻止不了他骑马离开前往明日的脚步。  
路上的春意要比小镇上来得更为热烈，最为美丽的、最为繁盛的花叶都逗留在罗严塔尔走过的路上。因为罗严塔尔实在是一位美丽的男子，花叶都愿意同他亲近，也是因为罗严塔尔往南方去。南方总是要比北方温暖，春天也来得早，来得盛大，导致花叶总是越来越多，春光也更为明媚，有些地方罗严塔尔甚至要下马才能在继续前行。  
要去南方。尽管去年的一整个冬天基本都在房间里，和旧情人在温暖的火炉边上温存，没怎么受过冻，罗严塔尔也不想再领略一次一直飘着大雪的寒冬了。

第三天，罗严塔尔来到了一个城镇。小镇唯一的旅馆里，人们高声谈笑，火红衣裙的舞女在温暖的地板上跳着弗拉门戈舞，罗严塔尔把托利斯坦交给了管理马厩的佣人，就走进了旅馆的大厅。罗严塔尔甚至还没有认清正在翩翩起舞的舞女的长相，舞女就一路过来，拉着他跳舞了。红裙的舞女无视了所有人暧昧的视线，只愿意跟这位黑蓝眼睛的异乡人跳舞。  
罗严塔尔许久没有跳舞，他在之前的一段恋情时没有和旧情人跳过舞，但他的舞步未显生疏，完美地带着舞女跳了一整支舞。他们跟随着音乐跳了许久，结束的时候舞女像一片红叶一般落在他的怀里，手指若有若无地摩挲着他的后颈。  
罗严塔尔不会不明白这些暗示，他犹豫了片刻，随即默许了舞女的邀请。结束过去需要有新的开始，罗严塔尔在之前许多段恋情里明白这个道理。他在旅馆的房间里解开舞女的衣带，动作娴熟。与和前次完全不一样的肉体纠缠，柔软，温暖，湿润。罗严塔尔将脸埋在舞女栗色的发里，闻到崭新的春日的香气。  
唯一的不和谐来源于罗严塔尔耳侧滴答滴答的声音，一声一声，那么清晰，在黑暗里响起，从天花板从地板从门从窗，到处都是这个声音，罗严塔尔不觉得害怕，他只觉得烦躁。床笫之间的纠缠告了一个段落，他忍不住问道。  
“那是什么声音？”  
舞女有些诧异，她不知道罗严塔尔说的什么。  
“滴答，又滴答的。”罗严塔尔模拟着声音与频率，将黑暗中无所不在的声音说与陌生的姑娘听。  
“那只是钟声，奥斯卡，”她叫他的名字，一声比一声柔和旖旎，“奥斯卡，我觉得你真迷人……你要在这儿待多久，奥斯卡，我知道你不是会留下来的。”  
舞女再次纠缠上罗严塔尔的身体，罗严塔尔给予她回应，再次沉迷在舞女丰满的身体的时候罗严塔尔忍不住想到，奥贝斯坦从未叫过他的名字，床笫间意乱情迷时没有，其他时候更没有。  
一想到他的旧情人，罗严塔尔就如坠冰窟，温柔乡破了个洞，他一路下坠，不知何时才能沉底。他的旧情人简直像昨日挥之不去的灰白鬼魅。  
奇怪，我并没有亏欠他。罗严塔尔理直气壮地想，为何要害怕想起他。

但是奥贝斯坦对罗严塔尔的影响总归是随着时间越来越淡的，罗严塔尔在他前往南方的旅途上经历各种各样的露水情缘，在各式各样的情人之间穿梭，真正做到了他所说的蝴蝶不停留在任何一朵花上。情人们从不辜负他的期待，热烈的，甜美的，妖冶的，清纯的……她们都有着温暖柔软的肉体，她们通通深爱着罗严塔尔，因为他的到来欣喜欢乐，因为他的离去悲伤心碎。她们的身体里不会有咔哒咔哒艰涩齿轮磨合的或者滴滴答答摆钟摆动的声音，她们身上没有金属的气味，是一种纯粹的芳香，也不会有做到一半那个人苦恼地抱怨第三根肋骨下侧齿轮松掉的近乎于魔幻主义的荒诞。  
一切都回归了正轨，罗严塔尔对此满意。那个秋天和那个冬天不知不觉间成为心中不可触碰的一角，他不知为何对那段时间所发生的事情感到一种羞愧、尴尬和窘迫，像是在一场重要的舞会上穿错了衣服，说了不合时宜的话，送了让人嘲笑的礼物。尽管舞会到了中途时候他也觉得快乐，但事后他不愿意回想，甚至在很多时候他都想抹灭这段记忆。

“我种了玫瑰花。”曾经有一位情人在罗严塔尔的怀里说。情人是一位金发少女，是当地乡绅娇惯久了的小女儿，在罗严塔尔之前从不为任何人倾心。  
“我喜欢白山茶。”罗严塔尔脱口而出。  
“红玫瑰不好看吗？”少女不满地说，她的红唇就如同娇艳的玫瑰。  
“很好，亲爱的。红玫瑰很美。”罗严塔尔的回答符合标准答案，他敷衍地吻了吻少女的唇角。  
“我发现你最近对我冷淡了。”少女在罗严塔尔脸上又偷了个吻，却发现罗严塔尔没有多余的表情，她大发脾气，不可理喻。第一次经历爱情并得到了爱情的少女，总是迫不及待，气势汹汹的同时又有些畏手畏脚，当然有时候又无比勇敢。但她们很敏感，一朵花凋落都令她们心头触动。  
“我在想事情，抱歉。”罗严塔尔回过头，他望着眼前的少女，挤出一个微笑。接着又抓住少女的手，轻轻一吻。  
少女总算觉得被抚慰了，但也仅仅是一刹那，她很快又觉得沮丧。她觉得罗严塔尔并不爱她，可她深深爱着他。  
偶尔不在状态，黑蓝眼睛透出的迷茫、深沉与忧伤，是还未和他在一起时，他身上让她深深迷恋的一点。但这样的情绪对于一个深陷爱情期待得到更为火热，至少是同等回报的少女来说，又是那么的痛苦，她恨他这一点。  
罗严塔尔并不管少女在想什么，他在想红玫瑰与白山茶。他记得奥贝斯坦不喜欢玫瑰花，那个冷漠的男人曾对他说，种子落到身体里，很有可能会发芽。他当然也记得奥贝斯坦喜欢白山茶，一丛又一丛，花期时花朵像是落在树丛的白月光，他曾经摘取过。  
那时候正值秋天的末尾，在刻意遗忘旧情人一个春天一个夏天一个秋天之久，罗严塔尔有些苦恼地想，尽管他并不愿意想他，但他好像是真的有点想念奥贝斯坦了。  
也许是冬天快到了吧，在温暖的南方冬天想念寒冷的北方冬天，有种事不关己的坦然。距离冬天近了些，他竟然想起旧情人的好来，想起奥贝斯坦温暖的房间，想起奥贝斯坦地窖的酒，想起奥贝斯坦给他盖的棉被，想起奥贝斯坦在寒夜为他点灯。  
至于半年前，关于舞会的破衣裳的想法，被冬天的罗严塔尔抛到脑后了。

但罗严塔尔没有回去，他可不想再经历那个地方的冬天。他在南方一个小城市，一位失去了丈夫的年轻贵妇的庄园里。贵妇有很多位情人，罗严塔尔是她经历过的最为满意的一个。罗严塔尔在经历过前面那位像玫瑰花一样娇艳又多刺难缠的少女后，都不怎么想谈感情。因此他和贵妇各取所需，他们也谈感情，对坐着谈起一些往事，贵妇谈她幼时的经历和死去的丈夫，罗严塔尔则比较内敛些，他只说一些各地的见闻。  
“罗严塔尔，你不爱任何人。”女人给自己倒上咖啡，也给罗严塔尔倒上。  
罗严塔尔闻言近乎恼羞成怒：“不，我爱过人。”  
“不要着急啊，我是说你，看起来不像会爱人的人，你只爱自己。”对面的女人给咖啡倒入了糖和奶，用勺子搅拌。  
“我爱过人。”罗严塔尔强调道。所有人都爱过人，凭什么他罗严塔尔没有爱过人。  
“只爱自己有什么不好的呢？这样就不会受到来自其他人的任何伤害，除非你把刀尖对准了自己。”女人理了理自己的发，轻柔地说，“可是不会爱人的人如果要去爱人，那简直比把刀尖对准自己还可怕。”  
“但我爱过人，”罗严塔尔第一个想起的就是他经历过的最长时间的恋情和那个冷酷的情人，“我觉得没有什么不好的。”  
“那你为什么离开了她呢？”女人的浅蓝色眼眸眯起，那是一个恶作剧得逞的微笑，“若你如你所说是真心爱着那个人，那你总会为离开她而后悔的。”  
“因为我不再爱他了，爱情不能戛然而止吗？我不爱他了我离开他不是很正常吗？”罗严塔尔觉得他的选择是正确的，据理力争，“没有人规定只能爱一个人的。”  
“是没有这种规定，但你现在的状态，就像躁动不安的少年，那种会为了喜欢的人跑半个城市去买花的少年。我开始有点相信你是真心爱着那个她，哦，是‘他’。”女人微微眯起眼睛，“有点相信而已，也许这是你长久以来的演技也说不定。”  
罗严塔尔有点愤怒，但他又不能真正生气，他得绅士，不该和一个女人生气。他喝了一口咖啡，咖啡烫到了他的舌头，像他的心头也被烫到了一角。  
“你真可爱，奥斯卡，我叫你奥斯卡吧。所以我说，奥斯卡，也许你爱的人只有你自己。”女人这回用了也许，而不是笃定的口气，罗严塔尔觉得好受了些。  
女人将搅拌均匀的咖啡端了起来，望向窗外的绿树，南方的冬天树木依旧是绿，但是被蒙上了一层影影绰绰的灰，她说：“你说话总是半真半假，是因为你自己也不知道是真是假，你根本看不清你的心。你的心像一片迷雾，总被你自己所见所闻——所感知的迷惑。”  
“我……我觉得，他也不会爱人……”罗严塔尔慢慢地说，他望着咖啡，望着棕色水面倒映出来的自己的脸，“他在我之前肯定没有爱过人，我不知道他是否把刀尖对准了自己。”  
“这种事情，不是你自己最清楚的吗？”女人耸了耸肩，终于将这杯咖啡喝了下去，她只喝了一小口，水温微微烫口，但很适合冬天喝，“爱从来都不是无故产生，准确地说，它可能无故发生，但它是需要能量支撑的。一个死人是不会爱人的。它若是在两人之间产生，必定是要消耗一些东西。”  
“那会消耗什么呢？”罗严塔尔孜孜不倦地请教道。  
“哈，奥斯卡，你为什么这么可爱。你看起来像没有爱过人的人，又像见证了爱的人……真是可爱。”女人却不再回答他的问题了，她放下只喝了一口的咖啡，“你慢慢去思考去验证去探索吧……你总是让我想起我死去的丈夫，我有点累，想要回去休息了。”  
女人拖着华贵的层层叠叠的裙子，在宽阔的走廊迤逦而行，留罗严塔尔一个人在窗边细细思索。

罗严塔尔想起了一个梦，他和奥贝斯坦还在一起的时候做的梦，他和他在一起时做过无数个梦，但那个梦不大一样。罗严塔尔是在做了那个梦很久之后——至少是离开奥贝斯坦几个月之后，才想起这个梦的。  
在那个梦里，奥贝斯坦将他的心给了罗严塔尔，而那颗蔷薇花一般的心在罗严塔尔的手心飞快地燃烧，散落，消失殆尽，那种温暖和光明是罗严塔尔未曾领略过的盛景。在他第一次回想起这个梦时，他想回头去找奥贝斯坦，当然没有办成，因为他答应新情人在隔日清晨去往一处城堡。刚刚成型的想法就那么转瞬而逝。  
罗严塔尔的手按着覆有薄薄雾气的窗户，看到有水滴落到了窗户外侧。天上下起了细细的白雨，南方的冬天很少下雪，比如这里，多半是下雨。下雨比下雪好吗？罗严塔尔说不清。他望着雨越下越大，到最后变成了天地之间浩浩荡荡的磅礴大雨，雨帘和雾气将对面的树影全数淹没。玻璃内侧的水汽被一只手擦拭干净，罗严塔尔清楚看见了玻璃上他的影子，他的眼睛。  
往常他经常这么注视自己，这回他几乎是羞于注视地偏过了头。

南方的冬天是连绵的阴雨和间或的晴天，罗严塔尔在这样的冬天里并不觉得多么愉快。庄园生活也没能让他提起多少兴趣，城里的小型舞会，贵妇小姐们的艺术沙龙也不让他快乐。所幸的是庄园里的酒也是充足的，而他的情人出乎意料是一位好的酒友，两人常常在房间里，对坐着喝酒谈天。  
在冬天快结束的时候，罗严塔尔道别了庄园的主人。  
“罗严塔尔，你要去哪儿呢？”女人没有挽留她黑蓝眼睛的情人，“再往南方就是海了，还是说你要乘船去所谓的海那头去？”  
“我要往回走了，我有点想念我的朋友。”罗严塔尔礼貌地回答，“感谢您这些日子来的关照。”  
“所以居无定所的人也有必须要回去的地方吧。”女人了然地点点头，“我还以为你要回去找你所谓的爱过的‘他’了，但原来你这样的人也有朋友啊，真难得。”女人的口气只是陈述事实，没有半点讽刺的意味。  
“我不是回去见他，我没有和旧情人重温旧情的习惯。”罗严塔尔说，他的嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑意。  
“那就再见了，旧情人。”女人微笑着说，“若你再回来，我们不重温旧情，但还可以一起喝酒跳舞。”  
“多谢，有可能的话再回来我一定会来的。”罗严塔尔牵起女人的手在丝绸的手套上吻了一吻。  
“我总有预感你再回来的话就不是这样了，但是奥斯卡，你不管怎么样都不会变的。”女人也踮着脚尖在罗严塔尔的唇角碰了碰，“再见了，我的旧情人。”

罗严塔尔离开庄园的那一刻让他想起去年的这个时候，冬天结束的时候，他还没有离开他的那一位旧情人，他还在他的房间里和他温存。因为他觉得在冬天离开那个人，是很残忍的事情，所以他在春暖花开的时候离开。  
他在春暖花开的时候回去。  
南方已经一片春日的暖意，但越往北越来越冷，快到好友所在的小镇还下了一场雪。托利斯坦在雪上走得不甚情愿，罗严塔尔只得在路上休息一晚。明明去年春天离开小镇的时间与今年春天去往小镇的时间是一样的，但寒冷却不是一个层面的，也许是去年的冬天来得比较温暖吧，导致今天的春天比去年的春天也冷上很多。  
寒冷不是错觉，春天的第三次寒潮侵袭，全身赤裸的饿死冻死的人一排排地倒在路边，倒在那些衣衫褴褛的乞讨的人边上，但没有人眨一眨眼。几天后才有人过来把他们扔到教堂后边的墓地里去，在那之前，活人们脱掉了死人的衣服，盖在了自己的身上，死人在此刻毫无尊严。  
罗严塔尔不是什么慈善家，他只在那些乞讨的人实在是挡住他的去路时他才肯施舍一点钱，让他和马得以通过。到后来人越来越多，罗严塔尔最后只得上马走，他不想那些人弄脏他的衣服，正当他打算骑马离开这儿的时候，一个比春天还冰冷的声音响在后边。  
罗严塔尔下意识地回头，就看到了推着装着热腾腾薄粥的车的黑衣教士们，还有一些黑衣的修女，他们一个个神情悲悯，举止肃穆。围着罗严塔尔的流浪汉和乞讨者都奔向了他们，罗严塔尔忍不住在那群人之中寻找着谁，而那个声音犹如弹错的音符，再也没有出现在他的耳侧。罗严塔尔莫名失望，而他也没能再听到了，不是因为其他原因，而是托利斯坦突然在空旷许多的马路上奔跑了起来。  
罗严塔尔忘记他有没有用靴子踢到托利斯坦。

罗严塔尔睡在门窗紧闭的旅馆，尽管被子很厚，也冷得不行，冷到他半夜醒来，辗转反侧，像一只夜巡的猫头鹰。在一次醒来后他就再也无法睡着了，白日里那个声音总在他心头萦绕，他披上衣服坐在床沿，静坐了几分钟，还是把衣服都穿好，推开了房间的门。  
靴子踩在木制的古老台阶上发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，耳边还有断断续续的交谈声，罗严塔尔听得不甚清楚，不过是从旅馆外面传进来的。罗严塔尔从旅馆后门的院子出去，就看到了外面临时搭着的小棚子，人们就在简陋的棚子里紧紧挨着，而中间是一堆火焰，传来一阵米粥的香味。罗严塔尔不用想也知道这是教堂布施的地点，应该是上午那群神职人员临时盖的小棚子。  
“男人半碗，女人和小孩都是三分之一碗。”走得近了还能听到有人在说话，接着是一连串感谢的声音。罗严塔尔不由自主加快了脚步，等他走到人群边上，那个声音就更加清晰了，悦耳的，冰冷的，不含任何感情的，明明是在做救人命的事情，对那个人来说也和其他事情没有任何两样。  
周围的流浪汉们感觉到身边有人要插队，本来想争吵，但转头看清了罗严塔尔的样子，都不自觉让开了脚步，谁都不觉得眼前这位穿着端庄的美丽的贵族青年是和他们分食一锅粥的。  
“碗呢？”唯有站在中间的黑衣教士看都没看面前的人一眼，他将一勺粥舀起来，热气氤氲，弥漫着食物诱人的香味，“没有碗不行。”  
“奥贝斯坦，是你吗？”罗严塔尔以只有两个人能听到的声音说。  
罗严塔尔的眼中，奥贝斯坦看起来和以前没有变，至少是外表。宽大的教士服里面的身体还是那样瘦削，皮肤是缺少血色不健康的青白，头上白发变多了些，以一年的尺度来说多得有点离谱，但也不算多么离谱。但还是，又过去了一年，奥贝斯坦变得……罗严塔尔无法说清那是怎么样的改变，他未必说不出，但他害怕说出来。  
“您都看到我的样子了，何必多此一举问我呢？”黑衣教士抬起眼，望着面前金银妖瞳的青年，不带任何多余的感情。  
“你还记得我是谁吗？”罗严塔尔试探着问。  
“当然，阁下，您是我曾经的恋人，我只是换了心，大脑没换，记忆的系统也没出错。”奥贝斯坦的声音轻了又轻，他很不在意地把用另外一只手将落到眼前的发丝撩到耳后去，“如果您不需要粥的话，请把位置让给其他人吧。”  
罗严塔尔说不出话来，他逐渐被围上来的饥饿的灾民给挤了出去。奥贝斯坦继续说着布施的规则，不紧也不慢，从容不迫，只是声音越来越轻。罗严塔尔发现白日里那群教士和修女没有一个在这儿，只有奥贝斯坦一个人在。不知为何他出离愤怒，再次冲进人群里，他隔着袖子抓住奥贝斯坦的手腕，得到的是奥贝斯坦极冷的视线。  
“你到底要做什么？罗严塔尔阁下。”奥贝斯坦实在没力气也不想同旧情人纠缠，他一刻不停地从上午忙到大半夜，完全没能休息，陆陆续续赶来的灾民让他无法休息，他实在是不想在他身心都疲惫的时候面对最难缠的旧情人。  
“冷吗？”罗严塔尔忽然问。  
奥贝斯坦定定地看了罗严塔尔一眼，随即垂下眸子，道：“冷。”  
罗严塔尔拨开他的衣袖摸到他的手，发现他的手差点冻成了冰块，一种难以言喻的感情从罗严塔尔心头升起。他压抑住怒气，问：“为什么只有你一个人？”  
“他们都去睡了。”奥贝斯坦抽回被罗严塔尔握着的手，给一边等了好一会儿的人舀了半勺粥。  
“为什么你不去？”罗严塔尔当然感觉到了奥贝斯坦话里话外的拒绝，但他锲而不舍地追问。  
奥贝斯坦露出一个不想解释的冷笑。  
罗严塔尔想了下才明白了这其中的因果关系，然后他找了一个灾民中最体面的人，塞给他钱币，让他负责给新来的人分配剩下的粥。

“这位神的代言人需要休息了，我带他去休息。”罗严塔尔没有经过奥贝斯坦的同意，拉过他的手把他拖离了小棚子。人们并不在意，他们在意的是只是粥，而不是施舍粥的人。  
奥贝斯坦被罗严塔尔拉进了旅馆的后门。院子里被铁链锁着的狼狗对着他们叫，被罗严塔尔没好气地踢了一脚，狼狗就欺软怕硬地呜咽了一声，不再发出嚎叫声。在狭窄的楼梯间，两个人紧紧挨着，木板被挤压得发出仿佛马上就要碎裂的剧烈的吱嘎吱嘎声。奥贝斯坦实在是怕和罗严塔尔一起死在这个不知名的旅店，只好放弃了挣扎。等到他被罗严塔尔拉到较为宽敞的走廊上，奥贝斯坦才不情愿地挣扎起来。  
“我不知道你生气什么，但我不愿意跟你走。”奥贝斯坦受够了罗严塔尔的心血来潮和不可理喻。  
“房间里比较暖和。”罗严塔尔理所应当地压制住奥贝斯坦的挣扎，这对罗严塔尔来说太过容易了，“你看看你的手都冻成冰块了。”  
“我宁愿冻着。”奥贝斯坦低声喘着气，他根本无法挣脱开罗严塔尔牵着他的手。  
罗严塔尔也有些不耐烦了，他觉得他完全是好心，不明白为什么奥贝斯坦就是不愿意接受，他把奥贝斯坦直接压在了旅店走廊的墙上。  
奥贝斯坦偏过头，不让罗严塔尔靠他靠得太近：“罗严塔尔，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“那你在意些什么？”罗严塔尔认真地看着奥贝斯坦，看着他坚决的面容和那双紧紧抿着的嘴唇。罗严塔尔掰过奥贝斯坦的脸，让他不得已和自己对视，罗严塔尔忽然伸手托起奥贝斯坦的下巴，最后忍不住凑过去舔吻起那双唇来。  
罗严塔尔不知道他为什么会这么做，但接触到奥贝斯坦的唇的时候，他全身都热起来了。这双唇和任何一双唇都没有显著的差别，甚至和本人一样青涩寡淡，但罗严塔尔坚定地想要吻这双唇。  
这双唇的本人意志是决不让罗严塔尔亲吻，就算躲不过表面的接触也不愿意张开嘴。  
“乖，巴尔，让我亲亲你。”罗严塔尔使尽各种手段也不能让奥贝斯坦屈服，所以他摩挲着奥贝斯坦的嘴唇，轻柔地哄劝道，“我想亲你。”  
他完全没有意识到他是用一年前一模一样的方式对待他分手了一年的旧情人的。  
奥贝斯坦似乎是被什么给打动那样，或许也不是，只是他张嘴说话了：“我已经不……”  
对于情场高手来说，那么点空隙就得以让他趁虚而入了。罗严塔尔一点都不想听奥贝斯坦说的话，他只想，至少此刻，他只想亲吻他。  
奥贝斯坦睁着眼睛，感受许久未有的一个吻，湿热的充满年轻人夏天气息的吻。这是他唯一一个从别人那里得到的吻，奥贝斯坦所能经历的吻，通通都是罗严塔尔给他的。他不知道其他人的吻是不是这样任性霸道，完全不给被吻的人挣扎的空间，把呼吸都夺走，好像被吻的不只是嘴唇，还有身体——不然何以解释他的全身会发软，被潮水一点点淹没，他将溺死在这个吻里。奥贝斯坦听到有什么如同这个冬末春初的花一样，轻轻地，轻轻地碎了，像是一盏灯因为一口气悠悠地熄灭那样。奥贝斯坦也闭上了眼，将要说的剩下的话都吞了下去，再小心翼翼地回吻回去。  
——我已经不是你的什么人了，罗严塔尔。

奥贝斯坦的配合多少让罗严塔尔喜出望外，他一边吻一边把奥贝斯坦往房间里带。  
房间里真的比外面要温暖多了，奥贝斯坦模模糊糊地想，接着他被罗严塔尔按在了旅馆还算柔软的床上。罗严塔尔一边吻奥贝斯坦一边肆无忌惮抚摸这具久未被抚慰的身体，从下巴脖子到乳尖小腹下体，他感觉到奥贝斯坦紧绷着的肌肉因为他的抚摸而柔软，也没办法柔软到那儿去。奥贝斯坦是一块坚硬的冰，冰可以融化成水，但冰又能柔软到哪里去呢。  
罗严塔尔吮吸着奥贝斯坦锁骨上薄薄的肉，发现旧情人变得更加瘦了。他隔着衣服拍了拍他的屁股，手掌第二下落下去的时候就变为了情色意味的揉捏，只有这里还有点肉，罗严塔尔颇为珍惜地想着。奥贝斯坦的鼻音和嗓音连在一块儿地喘息着，像是正在融化的冰，落到罗严塔尔耳朵里就成了催人情欲煽情的音符。罗严塔尔又摸索着奥贝斯坦的唇吻了上去，奥贝斯坦比之前更为热情地回应着。  
两个人逐渐在冬末的这个小旅馆里裸程相见，赤裸的肌肤完全贴合在了一起。奥贝斯坦在上面，闭着眼，他抱着罗严塔尔的肩背，顺着罗严塔尔手的动作张开腿，微微抬起腰，方便罗严塔尔的动作。罗严塔尔握住了奥贝斯坦已然挺立的性器，揉搓起来。  
在两人都渐入佳境，奥贝斯坦暂时忘却他们早已分手的事实，完全将自己交给罗严塔尔的时候，有什么声音响在了两具几乎要贴合到一处的身体之间。为了听清那点声音，罗严塔尔慢下了动作，他疑惑地问奥贝斯坦那是什么声音。  
奥贝斯坦没有回答他，但罗严塔尔自己找到了答案。他贴近了奥贝斯坦的胸膛，接着他完全停下来了。  
逐渐温暖起来的空气里那种浓郁的金属气味也弥漫开来，让罗严塔尔晕头转向。他想要继续，手在奥贝斯坦的身体周围若有若无地摸索，但不再进行实质性的动作。罗严塔尔逐渐找回了理智，最后他选择放开了奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦睁开眼，一双在昏黄的光里亮得透彻的眼睛。罗严塔尔觉得他要被那种冷漠的眼神给灼伤了，那明明是一双假眼，那明明是完全冰冷、却不带有任何谴责意味的眼神。  
接着奥贝斯坦甚至没能露出一个难堪的表情，急于与他亲热的男人由于某种原因不能够继续了，而他还保持着张着腿等待被男人侵犯的姿势。换做任何一个人遇到这种场合，都会觉得难堪，但他没有。奥贝斯坦只是觉察到罗严塔尔的犹豫和挣扎，他望着罗严塔尔，等待他的解释。可奥贝斯坦没等到，他随即坚定地推开了罗严塔尔。  
奥贝斯坦合拢他的双腿，下了床，将散落的衣物一件件捡起，一件件套上，一丝不苟地整理他的着装。他穿回他的教士装，将扣子扣到最高的位置。他走过半个房间，关门前望着依旧仰面躺着的罗严塔尔，眼神是不带一点温度的怜悯。  
“夜里风大，多穿衣服。”奥贝斯坦最后嘱咐了一句，将门关上。

罗严塔尔躺在那儿，有一刻他觉得他的心被那么简单的话给剖开了一半，什么东西都从那个破口溜走了，什么都没有了。仅仅是一刻，接着他的心又被其他感受所占据了。  
他好半天才起来。他无法形容他们纠缠到最后的时候的感觉，当他意识到他摸到的薄薄皮肤下是一具合金身体时他全身都难受了起来，他全身都犯痒，他在过敏，他甚至不能在那具身体上面留下一个吻。之前的吻残留在舌头上……都让他……恶心得想要作呕。  
所以他趴在床边吐了起来。  
罗严塔尔实在后悔和奥贝斯坦再次纠缠在一起，往日的回忆和寒冷长夜的蛊惑让他差点失去了理智，所幸只是那么一小会儿，也不算很久，可他还是违背了他信誓旦旦的诺言，不与旧情人纠缠。但感觉糟糕透顶，这样的一段经历把奥贝斯坦留给他的美好印象都给破坏殆尽。这个奥贝斯坦不仅破坏了他曾经的爱，还把仅剩的回忆也摧毁了。  
次日，罗严塔尔避着外边的布施点走，没有见到奥贝斯坦。也许对方也不想见他，不过他和他之间是真的完蛋了，若还有半点旧情，也在昨晚消耗成一缕青烟。罗严塔尔些微的愧疚心也在之后的时光流逝中完全消失了。

罗严塔尔再一次见到奥贝斯坦在距离他们第一次相遇许多年后，虽然他在心底认为他和奥贝斯坦是在那年冬天就永别了，不是春天寒冷的那次，是更久之前的春天还是温暖的那次，也就是故事的开始。那时候的奥贝斯坦尽管已经换了颗心，但看起来和之前没有多大差别，他仍然愿意把那个时候的奥贝斯坦看成和他相爱的那个。  
但许多年后的这个，罗严塔尔怎么也不愿意承认他是奥贝斯坦。  
在那年的秋天，罗严塔尔走过熟悉的小镇，他和好友约定一年相聚一次。罗严塔尔在到好友家的路上，遇到了奥贝斯坦——名为奥贝斯坦的男人。  
奥贝斯坦变得一点都不好看了，尽管他之前也不算多么美丽的人，可能是因为爱情的粉饰，罗严塔尔以前觉得他是美的。现在失去了日光下彩色的滤镜，好像是失去了魔法的南瓜车一样，一切恢复了本来的模样，奥贝斯坦身上没有符合罗严塔尔美学的半点角落。奥贝斯坦在许多年后依旧很瘦，白发越来越多，一双淡褐色的假眼不知道在看向何方。不过他身上的气质不那么冰冷了，而是透明的玻璃那样，反射一切，折射一切，如果送给他的是温暖的话，指不定他也能呈现温暖。可是这样的奥贝斯坦，谁又会给他温暖呢？  
实在是无法躲过去，罗严塔尔只得扬起微笑打招呼，但奥贝斯坦看都没看他一眼地从他身边走过去。  
不该有的愤怒的情感从罗严塔尔胸口升起，他拉住了奥贝斯坦的黑色衣角，不让奥贝斯坦再往前走。  
奥贝斯坦惊讶地转过头，接着他伸手摸了摸眼睛：“对不起，我义眼出了故障……你是谁？”  
罗严塔尔更为惊讶地放开了拉着奥贝斯坦衣角的手。  
“……你是谁？”奥贝斯坦又问了一遍。他变得好商量多了，像是对什么妥协了一样，要是以前，他根本不会问第二遍。  
“我……”罗严塔尔后悔他发出了声音，接着他住了嘴，日光下他浑身发冷，他瞪着眼，小心地注视着面前的男人。  
奥贝斯坦扬了扬脖颈，他的声音没有变，依旧清澈冰冷，好听得堪比溪水潺潺。罗严塔尔曾经是溪水里徜徉的一尾鱼，如今故地重游，不知作何感想。奥贝斯坦轻声说道：“教堂在这条路的尽头，您如果要施舍善款的话，可以塞进门后边的箱子里。”  
“哦，好……好的。”罗严塔尔点点头。他当然知道哪里是捐款箱，他会去捐的。  
“那我还有什么可以帮您的吗？”奥贝斯坦对着声音来的方向微微点头，语气像一条直线，听不出喜怒哀乐，“我一个眼睛看不见的人能帮到的也很有限。”  
“你这样多久了？”罗严塔尔不由自主语气酸涩起来。  
“什么多久了？”奥贝斯坦疑惑地问，他看起来很无所谓，对于命运加诸其身的种种全盘接受，他的语气毫无变化，半点波折都没有，“你以前认识我吗？”  
奥贝斯坦的表情不像是作假，罗严塔尔也知道奥贝斯坦是不会说谎的人，只是奥贝斯坦已经完全听不出他的声音了。罗严塔尔只得讷讷地说：“许久以前见过你，那时候你还不是这样。”  
“那要看是多久之前了，”奥贝斯坦伸手理了理头发，白发从他苍白无肉异常瘦削的手指间穿梭而过，“说实话，我也不知道我现在什么样。”  
“我想问……”罗严塔尔觉得这样的对话每时每刻都是煎熬，他望着面前云淡风轻的男人，也努力以不在意的口吻说，“您认识，叫罗严塔尔的人吗？”  
奥贝斯坦闻言沉默了许久，他露出有些苦笑的样子：“好像记得，不过他已经离开很久了。在这里，你找不到他。”

罗严塔尔不知道他是怎么样跟奥贝斯坦告别，结束这段对话的。他的脑子里乱糟糟的，走出去好远了，终于舍得回头看，可是那条路上已经一个人都没有了。罗严塔尔一直觉得他对奥贝斯坦的任何事情都不会再关心了，这个人不会在他的心里起任何的波澜，但与这样的奥贝斯坦相遇，他觉得难过极了。  
罗严塔尔心目中的那个奥贝斯坦，许久之前的奥贝斯坦，锋利得像一把月光下的冰刃，残酷的，美丽的，仅仅是因为锋利残酷就很美丽，但爱着罗严塔尔的时候从未刺伤过他。奥贝斯坦从未言笑晏晏，但他也曾经递过一个浅笑；他从未说过什么情话，但他低声嘱咐着什么的时候，声音如同天籁；他的眼神从未有过波动，但他的心为罗严塔尔跳动，这就足够了。可如今的奥贝斯坦，不再锋利了，他就像一滩水，也许还是冰，但不锋利了，因此也不够美丽了。  
罗严塔尔不知道这是好还是不好，彼时和今日之间隔过了太多的时光，他和这位奥贝斯坦如同萍水相逢，这位和那位之间的联系因为缺少了中间的事实与记忆的媒介，罗严塔尔无法理清楚。可是，已经走入花丛的罗严塔尔回想着刚刚遇到的奥贝斯坦，在心里质问自己，他甚至开始怀疑许多年前那位奥贝斯坦的真实性了：  
我们，曾经相爱过吗？  
我爱过他？  
他爱过我？

要见到许久未见的朋友，罗严塔尔的心情才总算愉快起来，把不愉快的小插曲全部忘掉吧。他和好友干杯，聊起新的一年各自的近况，相谈甚欢。罗严塔尔喝下一口酒，微醺地说道：“我今天看到奥贝斯坦了。”  
好友露出微妙的难以启齿的神色，但罗严塔尔看起来只是在说今天天气怎么样地谈起奥贝斯坦，所以他只是叹了口气，什么都不说。  
“他变了好多。”罗严塔尔有些恍惚地说。  
“是人总会变。”好友碰了碰罗严塔尔的杯，“不会变的人那一定是死了。”  
罗严塔尔笑着点了点头：“可你一点都没变。”  
“我有什么好变的？今年的生活和几年前也没什么差别，只是生活就是这样，觉得幸福快乐就好了。”好友想起可爱的妻子和丰收的田地，捅了捅一旁要醉倒的罗严塔尔，“你呢？”  
罗严塔尔趴了下去，他露出了有些迷惑的表情：“幸福？快乐？我不知道那是什么？”  
可能曾经知道过，现在已经忘记了。  
他忘记了，我也忘记了。

罗严塔尔很长一段时间都不再回来了，他和好友只做信件交流。罗严塔尔甚至去了一趟海的那边，南方的南方，海的那边。他心头失望，海的这边和那边也没什么区别，大部分人都生活在差不多的境地里，或柴米油盐，或朝生暮死。罗严塔尔很认真地想了想，自己可能是后面那一种。罗严塔尔发现，他越来越难的，得到幸福和快乐，他曾经得到过的爱情也如同水月镜花，爱神许久未青睐于他了——当然指的是罗严塔尔很难喜欢上谁，而不是他不被人喜欢。海那边的女人比大陆的要更加热烈，也更加泼辣些。罗严塔尔的脸甚至被一位情人的指甲划伤，原因只是因为他没有任何其他意思地多看了另外的女人一眼，天知道他只是在看她头上戴的是什么花。  
“是白山茶，”罗严塔尔和那个划伤他脸的女人分了手，和那位头戴娇嫩白花的女人在一起了，女人将白山茶摘下，放到罗严塔尔手中，“你的家乡没有这种花吗？”  
“没有。”罗严塔尔望着熟悉又陌生的花，脱口而出，他撩起女人带着白山茶芳香的褐色发丝，“这么美丽的花，我以前从未看过。”  
“那就送给你吧。”女人微笑着说，“我家的院子里有种好多好多的白山茶。”  
“你喜欢看月亮吗？”罗严塔尔抬眼问，“你喜欢，你会，每天守着阳台，等待远方的月亮升起吗？”  
“啊？”女人不明所以，她有些犹豫地说，“月亮是好看的，如果能看到的话，我愿意抬头看，但我不会专门等着它。呀，有谁会专门等着月亮呢？如果月亮半夜升起，那不是要等到眼泪汪汪地睡着啦？”  
罗严塔尔这才醍醐灌顶地后知后觉，许多年前，那个半白头发的男人，走去阳台，也许不是在等月亮。搞笑，他以前怎么会觉得他那样的人会专门等月亮。  
奥贝斯坦以前等的不是月亮，从来是他，是罗严塔尔。是奥贝斯坦唯一爱过的人。  
罗严塔尔笑了笑，笑声有一点夜凉如水的意味，他忽然拉住女人的手，低下声音道：“走吧，我们去看月亮。”  
他和女人坐在房子高处，海岛微腥的海风和远处的潮水，海上升起的月亮比任何时间都要大，都要明亮。  
“月色真美，你说是吗？”罗严塔尔的话跟着海风一起吹走，他低头亲了亲白花。

路还是要走，罗严塔尔不愿意再回头看。他和一打又一打的情人分手，前往的花丛却变得荒芜了，只是相对荒芜，罗严塔尔不再像以前那样，随便就和一个舞女跳舞，与她做三天的露水情人。他现在只偶尔和那些女人跳舞调情，和大部分人维持较为简单的关系，和很少很少的人在一起。他花一整天时间看一本书，再用一年的时间完成一次较为长途的旅行。  
罗严塔尔这一次回到好友所在的小镇，距离他和奥贝斯坦相遇，已经过去了十年。  
小镇还是没有多大变化，罗严塔尔这回是跟着商队一起进来的，托利斯坦已经很老了，罗严塔尔不愿意它再奔波。这些年，几乎每年都会回来，在各个季节，罗严塔尔真正的家乡似乎已经被这个地方取代，有一些人问他家乡在哪儿的时候他说出的是小镇的地名。那些人总是习惯性地奉承，哪怕他们根本不知道这地方在哪儿，他们说小镇很好，罗严塔尔点了点头，表示认同，他是真心觉得这儿好。  
风景优美，环境静谧，人们在这儿保持着一种较为原始的慢节奏生活。春日时鸟语花香，春之女神来得不那么急切，去得也不那么匆匆忙忙；夏天不像南方，热得不得了，山林草木是不输任何地方的郁郁葱葱；秋天的麦香和果实成熟的香气可以蔓延出几公里远；几场雨后的冬天，下起鹅毛大雪，一下就是大雪封门，在温暖的火炉边上喝酒、看书、跳舞或者唱歌，惬意得不行——罗严塔尔如今的看法是，下雪的冬天才是真正的冬天。  
罗严塔尔和往常一样去往好友的家。好友如今自己建起了一个小型庄园，在农忙时节才雇人，平常自己和妻子与双方父母一同打理也够了。罗严塔尔去小镇的时候快到冬天了，庄园都闲了下来，留鸟们成群结队地落在收割了的田地上，果树上还有一些果实，不过是不打算收割的，也被小鸟们分食。尽管冬天快来了，庄园里却很热闹。罗严塔尔跟随好友一同走进庄园，看到的就是这副不寻常的生气勃勃的景象。  
“我以前从不知道冬天之前这儿有那么多鸟。”罗严塔尔望着成群结队的鸟感叹道。  
“每个时节都如此，只是你以前没发现而已。他们也要准备过冬啊，今年也来我家过冬吗？”好友拍了拍罗严塔尔的肩膀。  
“我都来这里了还能去哪里？”罗严塔尔理直气壮地回答。  
好友摸了摸鼻子：“以前也有不在我这儿的时候啊。”  
“什么时候？”罗严塔尔怎么也想不起来，他弯起眼角，促狭地笑道，“一定是你老了，记错了。”  
“我哪里老了！就是那个……那个，奥贝斯坦嘛。”好友大声辩解自己没有老的事实，只是说出这个名字之后就不再说话了。  
罗严塔尔唇角的笑意未减，也没有再蔓延半分。

第二日的清晨，晨雾还未散去之时，罗严塔尔已经打扮成了一位体面的绅士的模样，离开好友的庄园了。他今日的行程是要前往教堂，做一个好心人，为教堂捐一笔善款。这个习惯是多年前养成的，最早追溯起来得是十多年前，那时候他的旧情人是教堂的教士，然后旧情人带罗严塔尔参观教堂时，顺口说的布施的规则和捐款箱的位置。旧情人当然没有强迫罗严塔尔散播爱心，他知道罗严塔尔的爱心有限。只是罗严塔尔想表现他的爱，他愿意为了旧情人散播他的爱心，便顺手将随身带的钱都塞进了木箱里。  
罗严塔尔想要讨奥贝斯坦欢心时什么都愿意做，奥贝斯坦想要的话，悬崖上的花也拼了命去摘，头顶的月亮也能捧到手来。可是奥贝斯坦什么都不想要，罗严塔尔能为他做的少之又少。比起罗严塔尔曾经为了追逐一位艺术家夫人去上天入地找寻一幅失传已久的名画，奥贝斯坦几乎无欲无求。可又不一样，罗严塔尔自认同奥贝斯坦热恋时，毫不犹豫，随时随地，愿意为他去死。可奥贝斯坦不是一位绞刑师，也不是一位杀人犯，罗严塔尔没有可以为他去死的时候。  
这样算起来，好像是奥贝斯坦一直辜负罗严塔尔的情意似的。罗严塔尔都没有可以证实自己爱意的时候。

最近几年罗严塔尔想起奥贝斯坦的时候越来越多，也许与奥贝斯坦相遇的时候是他最意气风发又最青春美丽的时候。他想起那些岁月就会想起那些年的事和人，他记不清其他的莺莺燕燕，唯独记得这个冷漠的男人。罗严塔尔从记忆深处慢慢想起奥贝斯坦的好来，他以为忘记的东西，到头来分毫不忘。  
奥贝斯坦的确很好，对他很好，对他来说可以称得上温柔的举动都是给罗严塔尔的。罗严塔尔知道自己大约是那个半白头发男人的初恋，以及很多个第一次。罗严塔尔还是觉得自己未曾辜负奥贝斯坦，他对他也很好，在交往的时候，给予奥贝斯坦的也多是欢愉。这一切的错误都是因为奥贝斯坦他换了一颗心，罗严塔尔压根想不到若是奥贝斯坦不换心会怎么样，他不假设那些，只是一味想着，都是奥贝斯坦换了颗心。  
罗严塔尔就是这样，十年来都是这样，没有作任何改变。

只是不知为何，罗严塔尔来到教堂前，望着晨雾中繁复的浮雕、高耸的穹顶和最高处的十字架，内心有着奇怪的隐忧与不安。罗严塔尔有点熟悉这种感觉，每当发生不好的事情，他的第六感快于要发生的事。这回不大一样，罗严塔尔做了几次深呼吸也不能压下心头不愉快的情绪。  
罗严塔尔去的太早，教堂还未开门，他等在外头，望见天边的一轮月。  
在门口抽了一支烟后才等到一位守门人来开门，这时冬日的太阳驱散晨雾，那种怪异的不安的感觉已经消失了，罗严塔尔轻松愉快地踏进教堂。毕竟他是要去做好事的，付出偶尔还是会让他觉得美妙，不排除他是为了那么一点美妙的享受才去捐款。  
“早安，您来得真早，我今天倒是起得晚了，”守门人还是之前的那位，十多年前就在这儿当守门人的老年人，他仔细看了看罗严塔尔，慢慢出声道，“……哦，是罗严塔尔先生啊。”  
“你记得我？”罗严塔尔走进教堂，礼服的下摆甩开一个优美的弧度，他微笑道。  
“您是来捐款的吧，捐款箱在那儿。”守门人转过身，指了指不远处的红色木质捐款箱，“好像您每年都来。”  
“也不是每年。”罗严塔尔走过去，守门人与他闲聊着。  
当罗严塔尔将准备好的钱塞进去时，守门人将一本破破烂烂的本子塞到了罗严塔尔面前：“请记下名字和金额吧。”  
“以前都没有这个步骤。”罗严塔尔惊诧道，下意识地接过了守门人的笔。  
“……也就是前年才有这个步骤。”守门人艰难地回忆着，“总之您将名字和金额都写下来吧，也许能让上帝看到，感受到您的诚意呢。”  
罗严塔尔挑挑眉，放开笔：“我并不愿意写。我不信教。”  
“我也不信。”苍老的守门人笑着说，罗严塔尔这才发现他身上没有任何十字架标记，也没有戴任何证明他是教徒的配饰，“主不能救赎我。”  
“只有自己才能救赎自己。”罗严塔尔将笔和本子都递还给了守门人，将视线落到前方光芒最亮的地方，“奇怪，我明明在那儿，听过无数次布道。”  
在守门人略带惊奇的眼光中，罗严塔尔指着教堂前边的此刻空无一人的木椅子，声音低沉，又透着一种自嘲的意味：“第一排，日光总是朝耀我，我参加过许多次弥撒，参观了新入教的教徒的受洗，听过无数次唱诗和祷告。奇怪，但我不信教。”  
“我也是。”守门人说，“但我总保持敬畏。我信他存在，却不信他能救赎我。”  
“我不信他存在。”罗严塔尔低头一笑，眼眸低垂，“不过我身边许多人都信。”  
“是有许多人会信。”守门人转过身，将本子和笔都放进了底下的抽屉里，“许多年前我同你一样，完全不信。许多年后，我信他在，但还是……”  
“可救赎到底是什么呢？”罗严塔尔低声问道，声音很轻，被守门人关上抽屉的声音淹没。  
“您说什么？”守门人浑浊的褐色眼珠盯着罗严塔尔。

“我以前认识一个教士……”罗严塔尔摸了摸下巴，尝试着开口，他突然在这一刻想打听奥贝斯坦的近况，“我以前听过他的布道，他说得很好……我现在想去拜访他。”  
“您说的是菲尔纳神父吧。”守门人了然地说，“他主持的祷告与每周的弥撒总是有许多人来，尤其是布道时来的人特别多，我偶尔也会听。”  
“我记得他不叫这个名字……”罗严塔尔露出疑惑的表情，他不认识叫菲尔纳的人，于是他找找寻着措辞解释道，“可能是很久之前了，他现在不做这个工作了也说不定。”  
“哦，我想起来了，那一定是前面那位，”守门人点点头，轻描淡写地说，“您来得晚了，他死了。”  
也许是罗严塔尔的态度并不那么严肃也不那么急切的缘故，守门人似乎还微笑了下：“像您这样的好人，总有一天能在天堂见到他的。”  
“什么？”罗严塔尔也弯起嘴角，他以为守门人与他开玩笑，他的手撑着桌子，身体微微前倾，“我说的是奥贝斯坦，他是修士，还没有成为神父。”  
“哦，奥贝斯坦神父在很久之前就已经成为神父了。”守门人努力思考着，“具体是什么时候我也记不清了。”  
“你说奥贝斯坦死了，怎么可能？虽然你不信教，但是在上帝的面前，我们都应当诚实，不得说谎。”罗严塔尔厉声道，他的语气像一位极致虔诚的教徒。  
“可能……可能也没死也说不定，可是他没死，会去哪里呢？”守门人倒是迟钝到没有反应到罗严塔尔是在责问他，他反问着自己，又像在反问罗严塔尔，“那他会去哪儿呢？”  
罗严塔尔被眼前的守门人给气得说不出话，他现在才知道守门人看起来很老，脑子也一样不清楚了，他来回踱步，最后走到守门人面前，语无伦次道：“我不管，你说他死了，你必须拿出证据，不然我去要教廷告你异端罪。”  
“他是无处可去的，只有上帝愿意收留他。”守门人沉浸在自己提出的问题里，并努力找出答案，但这个答案他也秉持着怀疑的态度，看起来很不笃定。  
罗严塔尔快要气疯了，他一脚踹在捐款箱上，捐款箱砰地一声摔落到了地上，里面的钱币叮叮咚咚，在空旷的教堂里无比响亮。  
“哎呀，总之您去问菲尔纳神父吧，他很年轻，脑子也清楚，一定会为你解释清楚的。”守门人也不愿意再考虑这个问题了，他心疼地抱起捐款箱，拍了拍侧边的鞋印，“您不该对待您所付出的爱心。”  
“那个叫菲尔纳的在哪？”罗严塔尔维持着最后的理智，虽然他看起来就像一座移动的风暴，随时要把周围的一切给掀翻摧毁。  
“……教堂后面，种了很多白山茶的地方，那座二层的小楼，如今是开花的季节，您可以循着白山茶的痕迹找去。”守门人好心地说，“如果您还不认得的话，我可以带你去。”

罗严塔尔没应守门人说的话，他飞快离开了教堂。  
他当然认得路，他走过无数条这道路，他第一次遇到他时走的是这条路，最后一次离开他时走的是这条路。他为他点灯时，他顺着灯光走这条路，雪夜里，他带着他走这条路。清晨，午时，傍晚，深夜，他见过这条路的许多风景。明明十年未来，他闭着眼睛也还记得这里的一草一木。  
他的心中还回荡着守门人所说的话，守门人说奥贝斯坦死了。这怎么可能呢？罗严塔尔觉得这一定是搞错了，指不定是那个看起来脑子就不清楚的守门人误传了消息。奥贝斯坦一定没死，他一定在很多年后变得雪白，不是白雪覆盖，而是头发变白了，比皮肤还要白，找不到一根褐色的，因此那样的奥贝斯坦站在日光下，就像一片雪。不同的是奥贝斯坦是不会因为日光融化的，他从一块不融的冰变成一片永存的雪。老去的，很多年之后再与罗严塔尔相见的奥贝斯坦，不再是灰蒙蒙的雾气，不再给人以黑夜、悲伤、死亡的观感，而是雪所带给人的，可以忍受的冰冷，得以抚慰悲伤的温柔，和占据满目的掩盖一切的白。  
罗严塔尔还在等自己死了，奥贝斯坦会到他床前敲响丧钟。奥贝斯坦为他下葬——他想象过这样的葬礼，他在心里暗暗评价：那一定很美好，符合我的想象，那样死去是由衷的，葬礼是真诚的，尽管我的出生不被人祝福，但我的死亡却由我爱过的人来宣布。  
他觉得黑衣的奥贝斯坦主持他的葬礼时将化身成一口丧钟，一声声为他敲响。  
所以奥贝斯坦怎么能死呢？  
怎么能比他先死呢？

这里的山茶树变得更加高大，郁郁葱葱遮了一半的视野，白山茶比十年前还要来得繁盛，他却无心去看。他的脚步在走到一颗山茶树边上变得慢了，他明明是那么急切地想知道这个消息的真假，但他慢下了他的速度。他变得胆怯，不想得到一个答案了。他甚至想回头走，十年的时光足以让一个勇敢的意气风发的只为了一个暮时灯中的影子便认定所爱去追求的青年变得胆小又沮丧，他裹足不前——准确地说，他在之前还以为他和十年前没有半分改变，他以为时间轻饶他，让他永远骄傲狂妄，但他此刻发现时间并未特别体恤他。他变得狼狈又脆弱，和任何一个游戏人生的浪子在某一刻就发现自己老去了一样。他不想回头，可习惯前进和追逐的身体居然退却了。  
可他还未老，罗严塔尔不愿意承认这一点，于是他凭借着前半生的勇气和心口未熄灭的火焰，无比优雅又无比沉稳地走向了那座小楼。他曾经的爱情所在之地，他的温柔乡，奥贝斯坦所在的地方。  
心口未熄灭的火焰使他还侥幸地想，当他敲开门后，那个叫做奥贝斯坦的人会在十年前那样，为自己开门，让自己上楼，接受自己送的花，接受自己的亲吻。然后他们就度过了一个冬天。  
一个又一个冬天。  
一共是十个冬天。  
所以他只是出了一趟门，回了一趟家，奥贝斯坦一定会给他开门的。

罗严塔尔想到这儿，虚幻的想象让他带着微笑敲门。不久后，一位灰色头发绿色眼睛的男人开了门。  
“请问您找谁？”年轻帅气的青年低声道，他看起来还算好相处，比奥贝斯坦好多了，“一般能找到这儿的……总是来找谁的吧？我是菲尔纳，请问您有什么事吗？”  
“我来找奥贝斯坦。”罗严塔尔依旧带着微笑。  
只是他的微笑，看起来是心都要碎了。那么那么透明，泡像是沫升起，迎着风就碎了。

“奥贝斯坦？”青年歪了歪脑袋，过了约摸五分钟他才想起来这个名字代表的人是谁，他在面前画了一个十字，礼貌地道歉道，“我很抱歉，如果你说的是奥贝斯坦神父的话，他的灵魂交由主照管了。”  
“什么时候？”黑蓝眼睛的男人克制了很久才没有失态。虽然在青年看起来他实在很镇定，只是镇定过头了，他的呼吸缓慢得不像常人。  
只是青年大概这辈子都没这么窘迫过，连着两个问题都无法做出完美的答案，前面那个还勉强想起来了，但这个他真的想不起来，所以他只得说了一个模糊的数字，以自己都不确定的语气：“四年前，还是三年前……我不知道他在什么时候死的，我是在三年前上任的……”他没由来觉得紧张，只是因为面前的男人的缘故。  
但他不那么紧张了，因为他发现这个优雅美丽的男人比自己还要失态，他全身微微颤抖，那是因为镇定过头才发出的颤抖。  
“这么久了吗？”男人许久才吐出这句话。  
“具体的我也不知道。”青年说出和守门人差不多的话。  
青年急于摆脱前面这位看起来不那么好摆脱的男人，跟男人说话真是太煎熬了。他还是一个年轻的神父，尽管听过许多次的忏悔室的告解，可他还是年轻的。他还无法承受男人那侧传来的过于激烈的情感。青年不知道面前的男人和曾经的奥贝斯坦神父有过怎么样深刻的纠葛，导致这个男人在听闻奥贝斯坦神父的死讯时才有如此的波动，可他又是镇定的，他甚至没有哭，也没有大喊。可有理由相信他此刻的心已经碎成了千片万片。  
“也许您要去问教堂墓地的守墓人。”青年忽然开口说，他这才想起来可以解救他和他的一个人，他飞快说道，“那儿一定有奥贝斯坦神父的墓碑，上面应该刻着生卒年日才是。”  
“哦，墓碑……”黑蓝男人缓慢地点点头，他转过身，留给青年一个背影，“那谢谢您了。”  
“不用客气。”青年在心中松了一口气。  
“这里的白花很美，月亮也好看，希望你不要错过。”男人忽然停住了，他头也不回地这么轻声说道。说完这句后，他一步一步地离开了，他的身影在这片开满白花的花丛里影影绰绰，到最后是真的不见了。  
青年许久后才抬头，果真望见白日里一轮月亮；他又低下头，连脚边的泥土里都有着白花的花瓣。

公墓离教堂不远，但罗严塔尔是第一次来这儿。他还没有怎么经历过死亡，除了年少时失去与他没多少感情的双亲之外，他几乎没有参加过他人的葬礼，到别人的墓前悼念。换句话说，由于他在人世与他人的联系并不那么密切，他没办法像普通的这个年纪的人一样有过许多次和死亡打交道的经历。  
公墓外边的铁门已经掉漆了，藤蔓缠绕上生锈的栏杆，开出细小的白花，显出几分生机来。旁边的牌子昭示着公墓还没到开放的时间，罗严塔尔却不想再等待了，他摇晃铁门，发出哗啦哗啦的声响。一只黑猫从墙上跳下，堂而皇之从他身边走过，罗严塔尔看了黑猫一眼，发现它是在追逐一只绿色的蝴蝶。但黑猫无法抓住那只蝴蝶，绿蝴蝶飞到了更高更远的地方去了，黑猫就看了一会儿就钻入了树丛，转瞬间不见了。  
“那是一只上了年纪的野猫。”一个声音从前方响起，接着是钥匙插进锁孔的声音。  
罗严塔尔转过头，就看到一位高瘦的，有着全白头发和水色眼睛的男人。  
白发男人将锁给拆了下来，对着罗严塔尔说，不冷不热道：“阁下下回应当晚些来，不要随便摇晃铁门。”  
罗严塔尔一瞬间陷入了恍惚，此情此景太过熟悉，他甚至要分不清现实和幻象了。  
“进来吧。”头发全白的男人把门打开，厚重的铁门发出刺耳的声响。  
罗严塔尔却一动不动，他定定看着面前的男人，看着他的头发和眼睛，过不了多久，他发出了一声笑，凄恻又讥讽。白发男人面色沉静，完全不理会罗严塔尔的奇怪表现。  
白发男人已经往回走了，还没走出两步又被叫住。  
罗严塔尔恢复了正常，他礼貌地走上前，对白发男人说：“你是这儿的守墓人吗？”  
“难道还有第二个吗？”白发男人语气倒不是嘲笑，而是那种理所当然的语气，他转头提醒道，“公墓下午六点钟关闭，希望你能早点出来。”

“你能给我看看名册吗？这儿应该有名册的吧？”罗严塔尔低声请求道。  
“你要找谁？”白发男人问道。  
“奥贝斯坦。”罗严塔尔毫不犹豫地说出了旧情人的名字，他此时此刻还不能相信奥贝斯坦就那么死了，于是他又补充了一句，“不过也可能没有……说不定没有。”  
“……奥贝斯坦，好像是有一个叫奥贝斯坦的……你跟我来。”白发男人虽然是犹疑的口气，但他的表情看起来是想起来了，“是三年前葬进来的吧。”  
罗严塔尔含含糊糊地答道：“是吗？……是吧。”  
黑蓝眼睛的贵族男人像是行尸走肉一般跟随着白发的守墓人去往公墓边角的小屋子里。屋子很小，只有一张床和桌子，没有多余的空地了。黑蓝眼睛的男人要走进去的时候守墓人阻止了他。  
“别进来，我自己找。”白发守墓人从抽屉里拿出一大摞厚厚的本子，他找了又找，最终在中间的几层找到了一本破旧的本子，显然是因为被翻看了太多次才破旧的。  
罗严塔尔站在门口，可怜地瞪大了眼睛。可是隔得太远了，他只能看到本子间密密麻麻的字，有的书页是泛黄的折损的，而有些则很新。  
“三年前……我记得是三年前……”守墓人自言自语道，“三年前在那个角落的墓，因为谁都有人来看望，只有他的墓，没有人来看过他。”  
罗严塔尔缺乏同情心的心此刻真的被刺痛了。  
“一个……也没有吗？”罗严塔尔的声音堵在喉咙，他尝试着问，“他没有朋友，也没有亲人吗？”  
白发守墓人用眼角余光看了看罗严塔尔：“你是第一个。”  
罗严塔尔重复了一遍：“我是第一个……”  
接着只剩下书页被翻动的声音了，罗严塔尔继续看着守墓人的手和一页页翻过去的书页——手也是如此细长优美，和他真像。  
白发守墓人倒是没有注视到罗严塔尔的视线，他已经将本子翻到了中间，过了一会儿他轻声说：“我找到了。”

“给我看看。”  
“我念给你听吧。”  
两个人几乎同时出声。白发守墓人本来坚定不让罗严塔尔进来的，但看到他悲伤的表情，他难得心软了：“来吧，你自己来看吧。”  
罗严塔尔一步一步走进去，守墓人为他让开了位置，把册子推到了桌子边上。  
“只有这么一行吗？”罗严塔尔其实看不大清上面的黑色笔迹了，他辨认了半天也只看到奥贝斯坦的名字，他的喉结抖动了下，他又用力眨了眨眼，最终他把册子递还给了守墓人，“请您念给我听吧。”  
“墓地编号，10736，墓主，巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，备注，自行选购墓地并交清了相应数额，希望能在7月26号之前住进去。”白发守墓人念出了与其他人都不一样的备注，他继续念了下去，“7月26号如约交接，下午葬礼仪式过后，墓地正式落成。”  
“……他是自己买的坟墓吗？”罗严塔尔觉得很可笑，他笑不出来，他又问了一遍，“他为什么这么早就买好了？”  
“这没什么奇怪的，哦，这个人，比起自己买好了墓地，他算准了自己死亡的时间……”白发守墓人的语气冷冷的，“自己生前买好墓地是对社会负责，我觉得他大概这么想。”  
“是的，他应该会这么想。”罗严塔尔点了点头，他很认真地说，“你说得对，所以他才会算好自己死亡的日子，联系好墓地，不给其他人添麻烦。要他说，葬礼仪式都不必举行了，反正尘归尘，土归土，灵魂去往天堂，肉体已经毫无用处了。”  
“他不是自杀的。”白发守墓人的手指放在死亡原因上，“是自然死亡，所以他怎么能够预测自己死亡的时间？”  
“他可以的，”罗严塔尔露出一个苦笑，他歪了歪脑袋，“他无所不能，掌握死亡只是其中一件事而已。”  
轮到白发守墓人冷笑，他望着罗严塔尔：“不，没有任何人可以掌握死亡。就算有人可以预测死亡但也无法阻止死亡。无论如何也无法逃脱，这才是死亡的真谛。”  
罗严塔尔不打算跟守墓人讨论他一点都不感兴趣的问题。他出神了好一会儿，才说：“我好像没有带花。”  
“去看看他吧，没有谁规定扫墓必须要带花的。”白发守墓人站了起来，他将窗帘放下来，把名册合上叠好，放了回去，“走吧，趁现在阳光明媚，你与故人叙叙旧吧。”

白发守墓人并没有和罗严塔尔说清楚奥贝斯坦的墓碑究竟在哪儿。这个墓地实在太大了，白发守墓人还有其他的工作，走到一半，他就指了指他印象中奥贝斯坦的墓大概的位置，遗憾地表示不能再陪罗严塔尔去找奥贝斯坦的墓了。罗严塔尔道谢后如释重负地松了口气，他实在是有些怕单独同守墓人待在一起。常年与死人打交道的守墓人身上那种阴冷的气质，即便是此刻冬日明媚的日光也无法驱散。  
更何况，罗严塔尔并不想被任何人打扰。他自始至终还是觉得奥贝斯坦和他之间的感情是无比私密的，他不想被任何人窥探。  
罗严塔尔绕道去了公墓上折了长了蓝色的像果实一样的柏树的叶子，他摘了好多，把它们整理成了点缀着蓝色的绿色花束。他觉得他有了一丝底气去找奥贝斯坦的墓了，这不过是一次再寻常不过的去找奥贝斯坦的旅途，只是地方特殊。罗严塔尔沿着这一片洁白的墓碑，心中数着数，在各式各样的名字和照片里找寻奥贝斯坦。  
他不知道他数了多久，这一排数完了还有下一排，手上的绿色花束已经被他捏得有点烂了，发出一种凛冽到刺鼻的味道，他为此感到头晕。一直弯着腰走过去的他在再一次站起来时头晕目眩，几乎要摔下去，他跪下去时手和花束一起落了地，才没让他的身体也着了地。  
罗严塔尔伸手去捡他的深绿花束，花掉到了下一块墓碑前，罗严塔尔抬起头，就看到了眼前墓碑上无比熟悉的名字。  
只有名字，没有生卒年月，也没有墓志铭，更没有墓主的照片，也许是墓主特意要求的。洁白的大理石碑上一片白光，什么都没有。  
罗严塔尔也觉得那里什么都没有，他维持着那个可笑的姿势，好半天都没能站起来。  
等他站了起来，他又弯下了腰，他伸手抚摸那块洁白的墓碑。他摸了又摸，放开后放回腿边，又伸手去摸。罗严塔尔的脑袋里什么都没有，为了掩饰他此刻什么都没有，他欲盖弥彰地这么做。  
守墓人让他同故人叙旧，可是罗严塔尔走到了墓前，却半句话都讲不出口。  
根本无旧可叙。

好久不见，奥贝斯坦。  
我是罗严塔尔，但愿你还记得我。  
接着呢？然后该说什么？我来看你了？抱歉来得那么晚？或许你并不想见我也说不定？  
罗严塔尔甚至想不起来和奥贝斯坦有关的任何事情，最后他将那束简陋的绿色花束，放在了墓前。  
可是怎么会什么都没有，罗严塔尔觉得总该有的，而且有很多，但他想不起来。  
奥贝斯坦一定会嘲笑他的。  
但奥贝斯坦一定不会在这儿，他的灵魂早就离开了这个灰暗的人世，根本无从嘲笑罗严塔尔。

罗严塔尔从来到这儿到离开这儿用了不到两个小时，这让守墓人很惊奇。白发守墓人也没有多说什么，他和罗严塔尔再次重申了进出墓地的时间。  
“你怎么知道我还会来？”罗严塔尔问他。  
“你当然还会来。”白发守墓人微微一笑，再也不肯多言语了。  
罗严塔尔走出白发守墓人的房间，那只黑猫正好从树丛跳到了对面的屋顶上。罗严塔尔看清了，它依旧在追逐那只绿色的蝴蝶，它好几次要抓到了，但始终差那么一点。罗严塔尔只看了那么一会儿就不再看了。

白发守墓人料定了罗严塔尔会来，但是他不曾想到也不曾知道罗严塔尔是在什么时候第二次拜访墓地的。  
是夜，月光皎洁，罗严塔尔提着一盏昏暗的油灯，从墓地后门潜入。他翻墙进去，遇到一只松鼠抱着松果从他面前窜过，遇到两棵松树完全挡住他的去路，但罗严塔尔也很快过去了，这儿可比正门距离奥贝斯坦的墓要近多了。  
等他平稳地进入墓地时，他远远听到了脚步声，他连忙熄灭了他的油灯，躲入了完全的黑暗中。过了不一会儿，巡逻的守墓人走了过来，他对着罗严塔尔的位置冷淡开口。  
“出来吧。”  
在罗严塔尔以为他是被发现了，正要从身后的树丛走出来时，他的身后跳出了一道黑影。是白天的那只黑猫，黑夜中有着浅绿的眼睛。黑猫喵地叫了一声，守墓人嘟囔了一句，把在脚边磨蹭的黑猫抱了起来，之后就提着油灯走了。  
罗严塔尔完全听不到守墓人的脚步声后才从树丛里钻了出来，正好一只蝴蝶从他身侧飞过，月光下挥洒着浅绿色的光。他无意识地伸手去抓，可是蝴蝶挥舞着翅膀，轻巧地飞走了。罗严塔尔眼看着蝴蝶越飞越远，依旧不敢把油灯点回去。他最后只得借着月光找寻奥贝斯坦的墓，还好今夜月光明亮如霜，没过多久就找到了奥贝斯坦的墓。  
嘶拉一声将火柴划亮，罗严塔尔将油灯点了起来。他把正燃着的油灯放在边上，将藏好的铁铲拿了出来。

罗严塔尔没有半丝犹豫，将铁铲插入了最外层的草皮，很轻松就将草皮给掀了起来。接着是泥土，前阵子下过雨，土地还湿润，不过也不是那么容易，底下的泥土越深就越硬。罗严塔尔跪在地上，花了好大的劲才将坟墓挖了下去。  
终于挖不下去了，罗严塔尔的铁铲碰到了什么阻碍。他伸手，将最外层的泥土扫落，摸到了什么，是木头，他敲了敲木头，发出了咚咚咚的声音，证明是空心的，只能是棺材了。罗严塔尔越挖越快，他挖到了月亮升到最高处，棺材终于完全露了出来。罗严塔尔用稍微干净一点的手背擦了擦脸，在边上的草地上蹭了蹭手心，把手上的泥土给蹭得差不多了才去摸索，思考该怎么样才能打开棺材。  
罗严塔尔提着油灯趴在棺材上，仔细地查看棺材的接缝，该庆幸棺材没有用钉子给钉牢了。罗严塔尔很快找到了该怎么打开棺材的办法，他用铲子将开合处的接缝给撬了个口，很艰难地挤了进去，将开口越撬越大，用石头给抵住不让它合上。最后罗严塔尔的手指也得以进入那个开口，咣当一声，寂静的黑夜里传来这么一声声响，罗严塔尔用尽全力将棺材盖整个掀开了。  
棺材里黑乎乎的，光被掀起的棺材盖子给遮了个精光。罗严塔尔又得绕到对面去提油灯，他一点都不害怕，甚至可以说是没有礼貌地钻到了奥贝斯坦的棺材里去。  
光一一寸寸蔓延，等罗严塔尔看清了里面的情形后，他的神色变得万分迷茫。他搞不清路数，光照过的地方一览无余，可里面除了一件奥贝斯坦的黑袍子，什么都没有。罗严塔尔倒是在棺材里闻到了除了木头衣料发霉气味之外奇异的味道，是有点熟悉的香味，来自记忆深处。  
……等等，黑袍子里面有其他的什么，罗严塔尔又钻进去了一点，他的头抵着棺材的盖子，整个人都快爬进了棺材里。他将油灯放了下去，掀开了黑袍子。

那是一个黑色的不算大的盒子。  
一个再普通不过的骨灰盒。  
罗严塔尔的心脏就那么停止跳动了。  
又过了许久，罗严塔尔静静地摸索着，他完全钻进了棺材，他小心翼翼地在骨灰盒身边躺下。  
一半是竖着的棺材板遮住的黑暗，一半是月亮洒落的如水光芒。  
罗严塔尔满眼泪水，左边的眼睛看着天上的月亮。

黑夜中腐败泥土的气味逐渐被另外一种芳香掩盖，若有若无，罗严塔尔闻不清楚，但那种味道曾经存在过，是和奥贝斯坦有关的味道。他变得很迟钝，他的脑海里如今什么都剩不下了。他只剩下这三尺供死去的人下榻的棺材和旧情人的骨灰盒，和已然腐朽破碎的黑衣服。  
不知为何罗严塔尔就溢出了眼泪，泪水从他的脸颊两侧落下，从他哭到他从脸上感受到湿润知道自己哭了已经过去了很久——难怪今夜的月如此圆润又明亮皎洁，全是因为眼里泪水的关系。他透过他的泪水去看月亮，月光静谧得像是一条河流。  
罗严塔尔静静地躺在那儿，无声地缓慢地流着眼泪。他的脑子里还是想不起和奥贝斯坦的事情，只是想到再也无法在人世间见到奥贝斯坦——人世间再也没有奥贝斯坦这个人了！也不可能在死后去天堂或者地狱见到奥贝斯坦，他就痛苦到要窒息了！周遭不知从哪儿散发出的香味沉沉地压着他，他悲伤，他迷惘，他头痛欲裂，他无法呼吸，但他一动不动，他不想动。  
罗严塔尔甚至就想这么死去算了，如果世界末日在此刻到来，火山喷发或者小行星撞击，火山灰和尘埃将他掩埋，不消几分钟他就会死去。那么他就会永远住在了奥贝斯坦的墓里，过去了几千年几万年几亿年，他将抱着奥贝斯坦的骨灰，静静地躺在地底，直到宇宙也毁灭，他们就完全归为一处了。  
月亮渐渐坠落，罗严塔尔的眼睛变得酸涩，眼泪干涸，他不再看月亮。他转了个身，用力地把自己的身体挪了过去，让自己得以用胸口抵着骨灰盒。罗严塔尔伸出手臂把骨灰盒搂得很紧，许久之后他才想到什么的，低头亲吻了带着香味的盒子。  
这个吻是如此羞怯紧张，罗严塔尔第一次和谁接吻也绝对不是这样，但他的嘴唇蹭着盒子表面，吻了又吻，他又觉得眼睛变得难受了起来，他听到了水滴落下的声音。

没有下雨，什么东西一直在落。  
可为什么这么香呢？罗严塔尔的嘴唇留恋在木制的盒子精致的搭扣处，那种香味就更加浓烈了。接着罗严塔尔就在黑暗里听见了自己心脏的声音，比往常更加热烈，好像不是从他胸口发出，而是地底传来的。  
罗严塔尔闭上眼睛，他痛苦地将整个身体蜷缩起来，像是回到了母亲的子宫里那样蜷缩了起来，月色如水，落在他半个身子上。这是狭小、黑暗、温暖，像与生俱来的摇篮。棺材在此刻又显得太大了，罗严塔尔希望棺材再小一点，那样他就可以紧紧拥抱着奥贝斯坦的骨灰盒了，奥贝斯坦也只能紧紧靠着他了。  
又不知过了多久，黑暗中传来了和之前相似的那种声音，它其实一直在响动，只是到现在才被罗严塔尔听闻。罗严塔尔听到了自己胸腔里的第二颗心脏也发出了声音，和原来的那颗一起，只是它们交错着跳动，声音连成一片，罗严塔尔无法分辨，哪一下是第一颗心脏发出的，而哪一下是第二颗心脏跳动的。罗严塔尔伸手抹了抹眼睛，他觉得自己已经悲伤到出现了幻觉。他是一个正常的人，如何能有两颗心脏。  
但那并不是幻觉。罗严塔尔真的听到了两颗心在跳动。接着他就坐了起来，他遥望广阔静寂的墓地，紧接着他又伏倒。他在寻找第二颗心脏的声音出自何方，天上没有，地面上也没有，树林里没有，月色的河流里也没有，果然这心跳声来自地底。罗严塔尔在真的拿铲子把棺材底给凿穿前，差点先剖开自己的胸膛，看看自己是否真的有两颗心。最后他把耳朵凑到了骨灰盒上，这回他是真的听到了，那是骨灰盒里发出的声音。

那个骨灰盒被抱起，被放在了膝盖上。罗严塔尔之前没有把它捧起来过，不知道它有这么重。可它多么重，如果是骨灰，不会那么重，里面装的起码得是金子。  
罗严塔尔止住了他的眼泪，那双无数人为之着迷不已的眼睛在月光下变得润泽，像是映着月光的湖泊。他神色肃穆，比起之前挖坟又打开棺材的极为大胆又显得轻佻的行径，他此刻像在面对一场最为庄重的仪式，葬礼……或者婚礼。  
骨灰盒的接缝处有暗色的铜制搭扣，罗严塔尔的手指抵在搭扣底下。他这回准确听到了里面的心跳声，不再和他的心脏声连在一起，他可以分清楚哪一下是他的心跳声，下一声就不是了。那个声音，是从地底传来，又像从天穹传来，从广阔的人世间传来，又像从另外的时空传来，从黑夜传来，又在白天传来，那个声音从罗严塔尔手中的方寸间的盒子里传来。  
那么坚定、悲伤，又温柔。  
罗严塔尔小心翼翼地打开了骨灰盒，这个骨灰盒必须是他亲自来打开的。那个声音在打开的一瞬间变得更为浩大了，那个声音并不是被罗严塔尔的耳朵听到，而是被罗严塔尔的灵魂所听到，被罗严塔尔的心所感应到。罗严塔尔再也无法分清他的声音和那个声音了，因为他们的心跳声就那么重合在了一起。给罗严塔尔鲜活的痛苦，和震颤的欢欣。那个声音与罗严塔尔的心跳声沸腾着交汇，在罗严塔尔的灵魂里剧烈共振。罗严塔尔几乎要被这样的共鸣被逼疯了。但他带着微笑，静静地望着盒子中央。  
仿佛一点都不痛苦似的。

那的确是一颗心。  
鲜红的，蔷薇花鲜红，恋人喉咙鲜红，被吻过的嘴唇鲜红，原野夕阳鲜红，血液鲜红。  
罗严塔尔觉得熟悉亲切，他当然觉得亲切。  
那是罗严塔尔的旧日爱神栖息之所，是和他相爱的，那颗奥贝斯坦的心。那颗心还在跳动，却越来越衰弱了，总觉得下一秒就会停止。但它依旧跳动着，也许是为了最后这一刻才拼了命跳动。  
它为了被罗严塔尔看到才跳动。

罗严塔尔的眼泪啪嗒一下就掉到了那颗心上。  
那颗心被眼泪碰到的地方就忽然流出了血，像花朵凋落。  
它在伤心吗？它在为了罗严塔尔的眼泪而悲伤痛苦吗？  
可心不会说话，它就那么跳动着。罗严塔尔的手捧出它，它就在罗严塔尔的手心里跳动。心是温暖的，可罗严塔尔觉得他要被灼伤了，他的嘴唇也要被烫伤了。他忍不住亲吻这颗心，他闭上眼睛，睫毛像是心一样颤抖，他的吻落在它膨胀到最外围的地方。这颗心似乎觉得快乐那样微微地发出甜美的颤栗，可它依旧在流血。  
不仅情人的眼泪会让它流血，连吻也会吗？

罗严塔尔闭上眼睛泪水滑落那么短暂的须臾之间，耳边的心跳声以摧拉枯朽之势变得衰弱，手上的热度倏忽减退，香味变得很淡很淡。等罗严塔尔珍之重之地捧着那颗心睁开眼睛，那颗心已经枯萎，像红蔷薇凋落，化作粉末，落在罗严塔尔的手心里。  
心跳声已经停息了，地底不再发出声音，他听不到自己的心跳声和呼吸声。罗严塔尔听不到声音。  
但明明有风，罗严塔尔看到一阵风吹来，把他手中的粉末全部吹走。他伸手去抓，身体越出棺材去扑，可是什么都抓不到，手心和指缝都留不下任何东西。  
断了，都断了。余温散尽，弦音断绝。  
再也无法相连。

罗严塔尔抱着空空的盒子，他难过极了，他坐在奥贝斯坦的棺材里。天穹的月亮完全落了下去，到黎明前，黑暗将一直笼罩大地。罗严塔尔抱紧了盒子，冷风吹来，如坠冰窟。  
鼻间还是那种香味，袅袅柔柔，催人入睡又叫人清醒。罗严塔尔突然想起来这种香味是什么了，是奥贝斯坦用来装东西的木头箱子的味道。  
十年前，是十年前吧，奥贝斯坦和他分手时要将箱子和箱子里的东西送给他。但他那时候不肯要，他一心割舍过去的恋情奔赴新的前程。他不想要，不屑要，于是头也不回地，两手空空，如此慷慨大度地离开了旧情人。  
奥贝斯坦一定是把他的心装在了那个箱子里，也打算一并交给他的。奥贝斯坦有了机械之心，就不再需要这颗人类的心了。  
奥贝斯坦在这儿，他一定会说：那是你以前不要的东西，现在又要了，你到底怎么回事？  
奥贝斯坦的语气冰冷，眼神也冰冷，声音隔过十年岁月传过来，眼睛隔过十年岁月望过来。  
罗严塔尔在想，他怎么会怀疑他和奥贝斯坦没有相爱过？他们一定深深相爱着，十年后也如此，不然他为何会从想象十年前的奥贝斯坦有什么表情说了什么话而得到无上的慰藉和幸福。

中间的十年岁月如水流淌。他们中间真的有一条河，流水潺潺，被油灯照亮，变作光河。罗严塔尔坐在这边，望着对面奥贝斯坦的影子，看着他半白头发昏黄，看他手指不经意点触的光辉，看他因夜深而困倦垂下的眼眸，看他紧紧抿着的嘴角，着他影影绰绰，看他落笔写字，看他皱眉，看他起身。奥贝斯坦起身后，又弯下了腰，熄灭了油灯。  
真的是完全的黑暗了，罗严塔尔又躺下了，他摸索着盖上了盒子。他搂着有着奇妙香味的被自己捂暖假装还有余温的盒子，假装那颗心还在那样。  
神啊，愿黑夜永不谢幕，而黎明永不到来吧。

黎明到来之前罗严塔尔都未曾入睡，但当晨曦照临他反而闭上了他的眼睛，直到一个冰冷的声音叫醒了他。  
“我不知道你昨晚是怎么进来的，”白发的守墓人看起来是已经过了生气的时候，尤其是当他看着睁着通红眼睛坐起来也依旧紧紧抱着骨灰盒的男人，他叹了口气，无奈地说，“……总之趁着还没到开放时间，我们把土埋回去吧。”  
罗严塔尔无言地点了点头，他把骨灰盒放了回去，再把那件破烂的黑袍子给盖了回去，他从棺材里爬了出来。  
“我还以为你会把骨灰盒一并带走。”白发守墓人的话语不无讽刺，“我认为不该这样打搅死者的安宁。”  
“里面什么都没有了。”罗严塔尔看着守墓人，重复着说，“骨灰盒里没有东西。”  
“什么？”白发守墓人质疑道，“你做了什么？”  
“都丢了。”罗严塔尔低声说，他看了看空空的手，又看了看守墓人，最后像是落败的英雄那样低下了头，“被风吹走，所以什么都没留下。”  
白发守墓人几乎是无话可说了，他看着魂不守舍的可怜人，再看看一片狼藉的棺材，不知道是谁更加可怜点。  
两个人努力了许久终于把棺材板给盖了回去，把边上的土重新埋下去，最后再盖上草皮。  
“你该庆幸，这儿只有我一个人，不然挖坟墓是一项可以被告上法院的罪名，”白发守墓人看着眼前一看就是新盖上的草皮说，“你也该庆幸这个叫奥贝斯坦的人没有亲人和朋友，不会有人特意追究这些。”  
“谢谢。”好一会儿，罗严塔尔才回过神来，他鞠躬道谢，很是标准。接着他的脚后跟一转，就往前方走去了，他的身躯高大挺直，却总让人怀疑他会不会一头栽倒在地，可能也是守墓人的错觉。因为从背面看，除了身上衣服的皱褶多些，因为沾上了灰土而不再干净整洁，他看起来并不是多么悲伤痛苦。  
“我走了，谢谢你。”罗严塔尔走出去一点路才想起来要跟守墓人告别。  
“你要去哪里？”心地其实颇善良的守墓人忍不住问道。他不想看到他的墓园里再多一位新坟。  
罗严塔尔笑了笑，没有回答。

菲尔纳神父是在下午祷告结束遇到罗严塔尔的，他见到罗严塔尔时被吓了一跳，因为仅仅过了一天，昨天那个衣着得体又风流美丽的男人是那么狼狈。尽管罗严塔尔的容貌还是那么吸引人，可有什么从他身上消失了一样，他周身的气质都变了，不那么咄咄逼人。一种难以忍受的痛苦从他的脸上从他的灵魂里隐隐作现，他在用他坚定的毅力来压抑那种痛苦。菲尔纳无从想象此刻的男人身躯里的灵魂在接受怎么样的煎熬，但不难想象，一定是奥贝斯坦神父的逝去使他变成这样。  
不过菲尔纳没有昨天那么手足无措了，他从各种各样的人那里得到了并不是特别多的关于奥贝斯坦神父的消息，如今他不再游移不定、模棱两可，可以将事实对罗严塔尔和盘托出了。  
“他死在一个晴朗的夏夜，他没有葬在教堂自用的墓地，他去外面买了墓地……他完全不必要那么做，但他将自己的死期都算好了，想必是不想麻烦教堂。”菲尔纳一字一句地说，他本来已经将所有要说的都在脑子里理好，但面对着一个承受着重要的人的死亡的罗严塔尔，他的话语就变得杂乱无章了，“他是这种人吧，我虽然未曾与他谋面，他一定是一个……嗯，独来独往的、可以忍受孤独的人。”  
“是的，他是一个人。”罗严塔尔轻声说，他和菲尔纳神父坐在教堂第一排的木椅子上。他抬起头，就看到看过了无数次的十字架，雕塑，彩色玻璃，和高高的穹顶。  
“他似乎是写了遗书，然后其他人就按着他的意思办。他在遗书的最后道歉，并为帮忙的人准备好了酬劳。”菲尔纳神父想起曾经经办了奥贝斯坦神父葬礼的人谈起这件事的脸色，是一种不知为何的愧疚，接着他深呼吸了一口气，“……也许你不知道，神父……神父并不是平凡的人。”  
“他的确不平凡。”罗严塔尔仔细盯着落下的日光，看着光一寸寸移动。  
“不，你可能不知道，他的身体几乎全是机械，他甚至没有一颗人类的心，”菲尔纳神父说起这件事倒是没有多少害怕的神色，他仔细观察着罗严塔尔的神色，他怕罗严塔尔无法接受，“但怎么说呢……虽然我没有试过，但有谁可以证明，人类之心比机械之心来得好呢？”  
“我知道，我一直爱着他，我以为我不爱他了，事实上我一直爱着他。可我天真幼稚，我以为我不再爱他了。我爱他的灵魂，哪怕他肉体消逝，面目全非，没有一颗人类之心又有什么关系呢？他如今逝去了我也爱他……但事到如今，什么都没有用了。”罗严塔尔喃喃道，他闭上眼睛，一颗心被这提早而来的冬日北风千刀万剐，“我一想起他，心在刺痛。万般柔情，也涌上心头。”  
罗严塔尔坦然叙述他和奥贝斯坦之前的爱情让菲尔纳神父又吓了一跳，他不打算置喙些什么，他下意识低声道歉：“抱歉……真是太让人悲伤了。”  
“我可以去看看他的遗物吗？”罗严塔尔轻声问。  
“他没有遗物。”菲尔纳神父的声音有些大，然后他更加抱歉又语无伦次地说，“对不起，什么都没有。他在临死前把东西全部捐掉或者扔掉了，我搬进来时房子是空的。”  
“是他会做的事……但真的什么都没有了吗？”罗严塔尔不带希望又好似在等待奇迹，他话语急速，“我想找到什么，我想找到他，在人世间找到他。”  
“他说不要浪费，要物尽其用，因此他死的时候大家都去拿走他身体里的零件。小镇的小孩把他的左眼睛拿走做玩具，另外一个老奶奶将他的右眼睛拿作装饰品；他的手臂，是割草机的组成部分；他的原有的和合金的骨架，现在被凑成一副完整的，摆放在人体教室供学生学习；那颗机械的心，已经成为了钟楼驱动的动力，他的机械之心藏在你走进小镇就可以看到的小镇最高的钟楼之上……”菲尔纳神父一口气将打听到的奥贝斯坦神父最后的去处说了出来，他深深地望了罗严塔尔一眼，继续说了下去，“但他说，他有什么是要留给叫罗严塔尔的男人的。”  
罗严塔尔静静聆听那些零件最后去到了哪里，他点了点头：“我是罗严塔尔。”  
“我知道您是，那想必您已经拿到他要给你的东西了吧。”菲尔纳神父实在好奇那是什么，但他没有问，他说，“他一定把最珍贵的东西留给他爱的人了吧。”  
“是的，那是他最珍贵的东西，如今也是我最珍贵的东西了。”罗严塔尔眨着眼睛，他的心随着这样平静的话语愈加残缺不堪，“是的，他爱我，因此把他最珍贵的东西给我了。”  
“那您还有什么问题吗？”菲尔纳神父用一种悲悯的眼神望着罗严塔尔，口气也模仿着他的上帝，“此生种种，都已经告一段落；若还有来生，愿你们来生再见。”  
“……我要把他找回来。”罗严塔尔站起身来，一半的光沿着他的身侧滑落，而他的另一边完全被阴影盖住，他的声音响彻整个教堂，接着是他坚定的脚步声，“我不要等来生，我现在就把他找回来。”  
菲尔纳神父目送罗严塔尔远去，心想他大概是不会再回来了。

罗严塔尔像抛弃他的爱那样启程寻找他的爱，  
罗严塔尔用蓝宝石，镶嵌在他衣服领口上的陪伴他许久的那颗蓝宝石和镇上的小孩做交换，小孩都认为奥贝斯坦的淡褐色假眼没有那颗蓝宝石来得美丽好玩，因此很开心地跟罗严塔尔做了交换；他又用一个古老的贝壳纽扣，他的外套上扯下来的打磨精致的贝壳纽扣和老奶奶换了奥贝斯坦的另一颗眼睛，老奶奶开始并不乐意，但他耐心地同她解释，他说那是他十分珍贵的东西，老奶奶便答应了，她拿走了纽扣，把窗台上的眼睛递给了这位美貌的青年；他还用崭新的割草机换取奥贝斯坦的手臂；他用干净雪白的骨架换取奥贝斯坦整齐第二根肋骨洁白的骨架；他又去钟楼，和负责人也是世代敲钟的人商量，他愿意用最有力的发动机代替钟楼里那颗斑驳生锈的心，他们很开心地答应了，把那颗已经锈迹斑斑的心送给了他。

之后罗严塔尔几乎收齐了所有的东西，但他怎么也找不到旧情人的声带和喉咙。要知道，罗严塔尔挚爱他的声音，他无法忍受没有声音的奥贝斯坦。他打听了好久才知道割喉侠拿走了奥贝斯坦的喉咙和声带，他费了好大的劲才找到穿着修女服黑发红眼的割喉侠。  
“我实在很喜欢这个教士的喉咙，他的声带几近完美，是他的上帝的杰作，因此我不想给你。”割喉侠那么对来人说。  
“那用我的喉咙做代替呢？”黑蓝眼睛的男人说。  
“……我有些不乐意。”割喉侠伸出他的红指甲，他的手指细而长，在男人的脖颈间比划着，“虽然你的喉咙也很棒，但我更喜欢他的，要让交易成交，你必须加大筹码。”  
“我死后，我和他的喉咙都是你的了，但前提是你现在给我他的喉咙。”男人没有任何考虑地说。  
“好吧，成交了。”割喉侠叹息着说，“深陷爱情的人都是可怜的，有时候我真愿意帮帮这些可怜人。”  
说着割喉侠就好心地把声带和喉咙装到了这副合金和白骨拼凑而成的骨架之上，动作娴熟，一气呵成。  
罗严塔尔不知道割喉侠如何得知他和奥贝斯坦的爱情，但他要到了奥贝斯坦的声带和喉咙，他为此感激涕零，可惜这副声带与喉咙再也无法说话了。  
不过奥贝斯坦从来不会说什么情话，但罗严塔尔现在才知道，他在他耳边的叹息，已是绝世的情书。  
“你不觉得还少些什么吗？”在罗严塔尔离开之前割喉侠忽然说。  
“还少什么？”罗严塔尔迷茫地问。  
割喉侠并没有回答罗严塔尔，他唇角扬起鲜红的微笑，仿佛是嘲讽，又不全是。他径直离开，消失在了罗严塔尔的世界里。

罗严塔尔就此重新出发了，他怎么也想不到他到底少了什么，他只得一直往前走，企图在旅行中寻找到缺失的东西。他在冬天刚开始的时候就告别了好友，好友虽然完全不明白他到底想做什么，但还是默默地接受了他的决定。罗严塔尔抱着奥贝斯坦的那些零件，离开了小镇，和以前的无数次离开没有任何差别，但他心中升起了无限怅惘。他不是一个人离开这儿。  
在罗严塔尔离去的前夜，小镇下了第一场初雪，白雪渺渺茫茫，将一切都覆盖。如今罗严塔尔的手指在冬天也可以灵巧地弄清奥贝斯坦那些零件的差别，并且把它们按照顺序完整地拼凑好，最终把它们一一拆卸。  
他去往了更远的北方，路上千里冰封，万物凋零，并不觉得孤单。他日日夜夜同奥贝斯坦说话，说遥远的他自己都已经忘记的过去。在冰冷的几乎要结冰的旅馆里，他把他放在了被子里的另外一边，讲述十年前的往事。  
“我那时候在雪中踽踽独行，几乎无法再走，而你对我伸出手……那时候你就像白雪一样，我总觉得当你老去，你也像雪一样。”  
罗严塔尔低声笑说：“现在你未老去，你也洁白，就像雪一样。”  
变得温暖的被子里，也变得温暖的磷磷白骨被一双手抚摸。  
“所以到底少了什么呢？”罗严塔尔听着窗外的猎猎风声，声音如同一道暗夜的细小气流，“我到底还没有得到你的什么？当我以前，当我最后一次可以得到你的时候，也是这样的雪天，但我没有拥抱你……不过我以后都可以拥抱你了。”  
一具白骨当然无法回答，罗严塔尔却仿佛听到了奥贝斯坦嘲讽的冷笑，他也跟着笑了，苦涩得犹如咽下一口苦酒。他闭着眼，伸手抱着奥贝斯坦。  
“你当然可以笑我，但你能否告诉我，如果我就这样死了，我会见到你吗？”  
奥贝斯坦依旧没有回答，连冷笑都没有了，他仿佛就这样消失在了罗严塔尔闭上眼睛之后的世界里。  
罗严塔尔不再笑了，他的声音是黑暗的羽翼笼罩了大地，又沉重又温柔，他说：“晚安。”

罗严塔尔又做梦了，他常常做梦。各种各样的都有，大多都不愉快，童年的记忆占据他的三分之二，现在奥贝斯坦又占据了他剩下的三分之一，但奥贝斯坦如今却走入了他的童年里。他还是五岁，七岁，十岁，而奥贝斯坦永远都是他初遇罗严塔尔时的年龄。奥贝斯坦有时候是一位路人，冷漠地看着被父亲打骂的罗严塔尔，无视他的求助，甩开了他抓着他衣服的手；有时候又不是，奥贝斯坦打开了关着罗严塔尔的窗，把年幼的他从黑屋子里给带了出来，带他去看春天的花，夏天的叶；更有的时候，奥贝斯坦低下头亲吻有着长大的心和未曾长大的身体的罗严塔尔的脸和眼睛，但谁又知道，罗严塔尔的心并未真正长大过。  
而这个梦里的奥贝斯坦把年幼的罗严塔尔当做恋人，好像他面对的是青年时代的罗严塔尔一样——“走吧，罗严塔尔，你不是说要永远跟我一起的吗？”奥贝斯坦的声音轻柔温暖，带着哄劝的意味。可当罗严塔尔搭上奥贝斯坦的手，奥贝斯坦却收回了手。奥贝斯坦似乎忘记了他之前说的话，他抚摸着自己半白的头发，弯下腰，摸着小小的罗严塔尔的头，他轻柔地微笑：“走了，罗严塔尔，我要走了。”“你不要走。”罗严塔尔拉住了他的衣袖，他几乎哀求，带着哭腔。但奥贝斯坦执意要走：“我们之间总有一个人是要先走的，罗严塔尔，你明白这一点。”最后是罗严塔尔先放开了手，他的手指依依不舍地放开奥贝斯坦的布料。  
“愿你余生幸福。”奥贝斯坦对小小的罗严塔尔说，“我多么希望你什么时候都幸福。”  
年幼的罗严塔尔摸着忽然流泪的眼睛，仰着头：“我不会幸福的。”  
奥贝斯坦的神色没有任何改变，他蹲下身子，伸手擦拭罗严塔尔的眼泪：“我真喜欢你的眼泪，我也真喜欢你的眼睛，拥有美丽的眼睛的人应该幸福。”  
罗严塔尔止住了哭泣，他伸手挖掉了他的眼睛，他不觉得痛，他把自己被父母称为恶魔才有的黑蓝眼睛递给了奥贝斯坦：“你喜欢的话，送给你吧。”  
奥贝斯坦接过罗严塔尔的黑蓝眼睛，却没有收下，又为他安了回去：“罗严塔尔，这双眼睛是因为你才美丽的，如果你把它送给我了，它就不美了。你要用这双看眼睛世间，顺便目送我离去吧。”  
小小的罗严塔尔睁开眼，却没能看到奥贝斯坦。奥贝斯坦已经消失不见了，他无法目送他到最后一刻。罗严塔尔摸着自己的眼睛，只看到碧蓝的天空。

罗严塔尔在这个梦中醒来时在流泪，像是很小的时候那样，可罗严塔尔知道，他小时候也是不常落泪的，一定是奥贝斯坦把他眼睛安回去的时候出了问题，所以他才不停流泪。黑夜中除了风雪的声音，就剩下了他低声抽泣的声音。在眼泪中，罗严塔尔终于想起来了他缺少的东西。  
罗严塔尔拥有奥贝斯坦的假眼，那双淡褐色的，像是初秋叶子边缘的眼睛，他没有奥贝斯坦原装的眼睛。

十年前的冬夜，罗严塔尔记得奥贝斯坦说，“只有眼睛，”奥贝斯坦对罗严塔尔说，“我的眼睛，我不知道它原来怎么样，因为生来我就看不到了。因此我装上假的眼睛，才得以拥有视觉。”  
“哦。”罗严塔尔那时候并没有特别在意这段话，他也许在喝酒，奥贝斯坦地窖的酒能让他醉生梦死。  
“我五岁之前都不知道黑暗与光明。”奥贝斯坦继续说，他坐在沙发上。罗严塔尔靠过来，顺便躺在了他的膝盖上。  
“嗯？”罗严塔尔伸手抚摸奥贝斯坦的露出的脖颈，感受上边薄薄的皮肤下血管脉动。  
“现在我知道了，这是黑暗，”奥贝斯坦摸着罗严塔尔的如同黑夜的右眼，“而这是光明，”他凑过去以便用唇可以盖住金银妖瞳的如同晴空的左眼。  
这个吻太痒了，奥贝斯坦的头发都落在了罗严塔尔的脖颈里，有些则直接戳到了罗严塔尔的眼睛里，于是躺着的男人笑了起来，奥贝斯坦不明白他为什么笑，露出有些无辜的表情。  
“那我到底属于黑暗还是光明？”罗严塔尔从未听过这种说法，他翘起嘴唇微笑，好奇地问着忽然说出这种平时并不会说的话的情人。  
奥贝斯坦坐直了，调整了坐姿，接着他低下头，手指托着下巴，望着罗严塔尔，薄薄的嘴唇吐出比平常更为平静的话：“你是晨昏线必经之处。”  
罗严塔尔从那样的眼神和话语里感受到了含情脉脉，他觉得他全身都因为这样的眼神和话语沸腾了起来。他伸手把奥贝斯坦给拉了下来，额头抵着额头，嘴唇含住嘴唇，缠绵地吻着。  
一个在他们热恋时再寻常不过的吻，罗严塔尔不经意睁开眼，看到奥贝斯坦也睁着眼睛。  
“我真想看看你原来的眼睛，你原来的眼睛会流泪吗？那是什么样子？”罗严塔尔问道。  
奥贝斯坦摇了摇头，他不知道，连他都不知道他那双看不见的原来的眼睛是什么样的，什么颜色，能否映出世界的模样。但比起那双眼睛，他感谢这双假的眼睛，他通过这双眼睛，看清了面前这个男人的眼睛。  
奥贝斯坦想了想，又轻轻啄了啄罗严塔尔的嘴唇，像鸟的翅膀划过水面。

罗严塔尔想起这些，面带微笑，他似乎充满了幸福，比起那些什么都无法得到的人，他曾经拥有过谁都会羡慕的幸福。  
罗严塔尔不相信爱，不相信永恒，但和他相似灵魂的奥贝斯坦用生死告诉他爱与永恒，他只能拿着那份奥贝斯坦用生死填好的答案当做了真正的答案，他不知道那是否是真的爱与永恒。奥贝斯坦如今死了，罗严塔尔心中的答案已无从判断，也无从证明。  
但罗严塔尔坚定认为这就是爱与永恒了。

风雪平静后，严寒并未褪尽，反而更加肆虐了，罗严塔尔拒绝了旅店主人好心的挽留，继续往前走了。他要去寻找奥贝斯坦的眼睛。  
在这场比往常更加寒冷的严冬里，罗严塔尔经历常人无法想象的许多的艰难困苦，他差点死在了一场雪崩里，但他被一块巨大的岩石救了；他又差点成为饿狼的口食，不过他运气好，饿狼将要扑倒他的时候踩空，摔下了一个山谷；罗严塔尔还曾迷失在风雪的岔路中，他失去了最后一支火柴，身上只剩下最后半块面包，而头顶长夜似乎永无尽头。但他不曾害怕，他看到了雪夜无月的星幕，如同千万盏灯火，他躲在一个背风的山坡里，和怀中的奥贝斯坦诉说着什么。  
罗严塔尔觉得自己是快死了，他不觉得饿，也不觉得冷，他反而觉得全身充满了力量，周身的温暖可以把奥贝斯坦也捂暖，他轻柔地拂去奥贝斯坦身上的雪，低声说：  
“我的挚友同我说，每一颗星星都是一个人的灵魂，如果一颗流星划过，就意味着一个人将死去了。你如果在的话，快看看周围有没有星星落下吧。”  
罗严塔尔说着抬起头，可满天星辰眨着眼睛，它们稳稳地镶嵌在暗色的绸布之上，并没有任何会坠落的痕迹。  
“你不要阻止它们落下呀，你也想见到我的对吧？”  
罗严塔尔冻得青紫色的嘴唇吻着洁白的骸骨，语气是可恶的自信：“你一定还爱着我，到死了也爱着我，对不对？所以才留下那颗心，那颗心本来是要给我的……你本来就是我的。”  
“好了，不管怎么样，过了今夜……过了今夜，我总要死的，请让我见到你吧。”罗严塔尔从一个无神论者变成了彻头彻尾的怀疑主义者，他怀疑生时的一切，他唯一坚信的是死后的事情了，“但我还不能死，等我把你全部找回来时，你再来带我走吧。”  
罗严塔尔的声音越来越微弱，他全身都在发热，寒冷让他失去了准确的知觉，让他觉得幸福温暖，他不肯闭上眼，可他还是闭上了眼。

但奥贝斯坦叫着他的名字，他坐在他的身边，用力摇醒了他。  
“醒醒吧，罗严塔尔。”奥贝斯坦几乎要凑到罗严塔尔耳朵里喊话了，他对他的情人无可奈何，但总不能不喊，他都想找什么榔头把罗严塔尔直接敲醒，“冬天要过去了，你不能再睡了。”  
“什么？”罗严塔尔猛然睁开眼，他看到一边坐着的奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦看起来不是很开心，他正在整理自己的衣服：“你把我带到这么寒冷的地方做什么，然后还抱着我睡着了……走了，我们该出去了。”  
罗严塔尔还在呆愣中，接着他整个人扑过去抱住了奥贝斯坦。真是越长大越会哭，但罗严塔尔怕奥贝斯坦笑话，拼命抹着眼睛，反正奥贝斯坦也看不到。  
奥贝斯坦摸了摸罗严塔尔的头发，也伸手搂住了他，他温柔地说：“好啦好啦，哭什么？有什么好哭的？”  
“我没有哭。”罗严塔尔带着哭腔说，他委屈得不行，他不知道他为什么他那么就那么委屈，想永远抱着奥贝斯坦才会好过点，“都是你的错。”他也不知道他为什么就想哭，他甚至记不清以前和现在发生了什么，但他很难过很难过，只想痛哭一场，可他不敢放开抱着奥贝斯坦的手。  
“为什么是我的错了？”奥贝斯坦本来是想问罗严塔尔到底怎么了，但这个状态的罗严塔尔根本听不进人话，他试着问了罗严塔尔一些话，可是罗严塔尔支支吾吾着，说不出所以然来。奥贝斯坦想稍微挣脱开点，罗严塔尔却收得更紧了，他只得提醒道：“你抱得我太紧了。”  
“不算紧。”罗严塔尔把头埋在奥贝斯坦的头发里，感受熟悉又久违的香味，他听到了奥贝斯坦的心脏声，有力又坚定，他也摸到奥贝斯坦单薄的身体，温暖得像是烛火。他终于舍得松开了奥贝斯坦，看着奥贝斯坦浅蓝色的眼睛。  
“你的眼睛真漂亮。”罗严塔尔毫不吝啬地称赞，“真好看……”他没有觉得半点不对，他满心欢喜地要去抚摸奥贝斯坦的眼睛，亲吻奥贝斯坦的嘴唇，奥贝斯坦也回吻着，也伸手抱着罗严塔尔。  
“好了，亲了亲了，抱也抱了。”奥贝斯坦认真又严肃着说，“我们要出去了。”  
罗严塔尔却不愿意，但奥贝斯坦看起来又要生气了，他不想让奥贝斯坦生气，只好站起来，也把奥贝斯坦给拉了起来。  
“一起出去吧。”罗严塔尔边往外走，拉着奥贝斯坦的手，他边回头对奥贝斯坦说，眨着眼睛，笑着说，“那要一起走才可以。”  
奥贝斯坦微微笑，不说话，他垂下浅蓝色的眼眸，被罗严塔尔牵着往外走。  
“巴尔，你看，春天到了。”罗严塔尔已经听到了流水潺潺的声音，看到了一丝丝绿的影子，闻到了风中花香，他望着外边的蓝天，兴冲冲地同奥贝斯坦汇报着如今的状况。他要回头看向奥贝斯坦，奥贝斯坦也抬头对他微笑。接着奥贝斯坦望着罗严塔尔尚还挂着的重获新生的微笑，望着那个微笑慢慢变成一个令他心碎的微笑，毫不犹豫地挣脱了罗严塔尔的手，他往回退去，就那么逐渐消失在了黑暗里。  
罗严塔尔走到了春天，奥贝斯坦永远留在了冬天。

罗严塔尔走在了春天的风里。  
“巴尔，你看，春天到了。”罗严塔尔重复着这句话，走在春风里的他还披着冬天的雪，雪一路走一路融化，他也逐渐变得轻盈，仿佛褪去了一整个冬天的悲伤和疲惫一样。  
罗严塔尔曾经回去那个背风的山洞，可罗严塔尔找不到任何东西，雪下没有任何东西，仿佛他根本没有把什么带到山上来一样。  
罗严塔尔走着走着就低头，望着自己的手，他的手指握了又握。他的手还保留着奥贝斯坦手的温度，趁着温暖并未消散，要去更远的地方才是。  
罗严塔尔在越来越温暖甜腻的空气里翻山越岭，一阵风抚摸他的脸，带着从山顶吹下来的去年冬日的雪。罗严塔尔不舍得用被奥贝斯坦握过的手去擦，他用另外那只手去挡住风。  
“巴尔，你看，那是冰峰，那是悬崖峭壁，那是高高的山脊……那是雪线。”  
还未融化的冰峰像是雪中的荆棘，一座又一座，又如同城堡的尖角。山谷、悬崖和峭壁则在万丈深渊之上，底下埋葬着无数旅人的骸骨。山脊总归是高，但又不是那么高，山脊和山脊之间可以摸到天空，天空是一望千里的蓝。天空之下，高山之上，云雾飘渺，雪线在其中蜿蜿蜒蜒。雪线之上是洁白，雪线之下则是已经融化的苔原。  
而日光是如此明亮温暖，抚慰本经由它抚慰的灵魂。

罗严塔尔旅途的终点是在最高的山峰，他登上了最高的山。在那之前他差点从山脊上和冰峰下摔落，成为悬崖峭壁下，山谷中无数具骸骨里不知名的一具，但他终是到达了这儿，冥冥中有什么必将把他带来这儿。  
“巴尔，你看，那是湖泊。”罗严塔尔对着奥贝斯坦说。  
罗严塔尔倾注一生的深情，喜悦与悲伤，将视线落到高山之上隐藏着的湖泊。  
这座最高的山上好似镶嵌着一汪蔚蓝色的湖泊，又像是宝石。那宝石一半融化，另一半没有。融化的那一半缓缓流动着，映着蓝天与瞬息万变的云雾，因此它是那么蓝，在云雾消散的时候，就变成一片纯蓝的花瓣了；未融化的那一半则浅浅承载着日光，冰一面将光给托了起来，一面又悄悄藏了一些，它从始至终都白到透明，像一片雪。  
这多像一双眼睛。

罗严塔尔静静地凝视着这一片湖，遥望自己的爱情。

爱情的归宿不是温柔乡，是极冷的荒原，是与死纠缠的峡谷。   
但爱情仍然温柔，是雪线之上的洁白，是恋人眼眸如湖泊折射日光的一瞥。   
爱情是春日响晴的游魂。  
爱情是于冬夜漂流的鲜花。

日光太光明太热烈了，而湖泊也美得太深沉太忧郁太热烈了，罗严塔尔不禁闭上眼睛。低眸的瞬间，有什么渐渐融化了，是湖中的破冰一点点融化了，它们断裂成千片万片，四散漂浮，像是无数片雪。那些雪终将融化，化为了另外那边的，流动的蓝色的水。  
一只绿色蝴蝶沉入了湖底。  
湖泊此刻平静温柔，那里什么都有，又什么都没有。  
罗严塔尔觉得那是奥贝斯坦的眼睛。

他终于又完整地拥有他了。 

终

the burning of lamp

文/帝国名花  
CP：罗奥  
爱情骗子罗严塔尔x半机器人奥贝斯坦  
《EX-Machine》的番外  
尚书哥哥视角故事补完w

月光下，那盏灯还亮着，可再也没有人需要它，黑衣教士任它燃烧。灯到天亮就会灭的，不必费心去吹，以后也不必费心去点。  
黑衣教士站在窗边，他望着月亮，又望了望底下那盏灯，最后收回视线，看到玻璃上自己的影子。他伸手摸了摸头发，手指下滑，碰到胸口。按压起来会疼，仿佛也会痛，可能是身体的排异反应吧。  
又或者是那颗箱子里的原装的心与旧主人还有感应，毕竟被抛弃了，总是要伤心的——罗严塔尔不肯要奥贝斯坦的任何东西，他不肯要他的心。

奥贝斯坦自己倒是无所谓，他蹲下身子，打开箱子，摸到底下的小盒子，放到跟前：“真奇怪，你还在跳动，你应该早点死心才是。”那颗心不回答，它不断跳动，撞击着盒子内侧，像是随时要跳出去似的。奥贝斯坦不敢打开盒子，他怕这颗心会扑通扑通，跟着罗严塔尔远去的脚步就那么跳走了。这颗心在离开他的身体之后就不再属于他，他无法阻止它跑走，但如今春天还未完全到来，夜晚那么冷，这颗心会被冻死的。罗严塔尔不见得会愿意收留这颗心。  
可见机械比肉体方便。奥贝斯坦自嘲地笑道，机械没有那么多麻烦的事情，机器不会爱，也不需要爱。  
自从伸手接受了罗严塔尔的爱，奥贝斯坦就决定给罗严塔尔爱。对于一个几乎不会爱的人，尝试着去爱一个人是很难的，并不像任何一个普通人那样轻易陷入恋情，他的生命里天生就缺少这种与爱有关的分子。让奥贝斯坦去爱人，就像让看不见的人要织出绝美的绣品，一个舌头断掉的人唱出好听的歌，一个嗅觉麻木的人去分清各种花香的区别一样。不过最后奥贝斯坦还是找到了办法，只要他想做，没有什么做不到的，爱也是如此。他想爱罗严塔尔，于是他就燃烧了生命去爱罗严塔尔，生命可以交换世上许多事物，生命也可以交换爱人的能力。  
罗严塔尔不爱他了，奥贝斯坦却没有熄灭他为爱罗严塔尔点燃的灯，任它自然而然燃烧下去，这盏灯一直燃烧到了他生命的尽头。  
也正是因为燃烧了生命的缘故，经历了与罗严塔尔的恋情，奥贝斯坦已经对有些事情失去了最后的微薄的希望。可奥贝斯坦没有半点不满，他和罗严塔尔和平分手，罗严塔尔在与他一起的时候，付出了极大热情地爱着他，任是最挑剔的人也无法对这份爱做出苛刻的评价。罗严塔尔在爱着他的时候没有三心二意，没有曲意逢迎，没有虚与委蛇。罗严塔尔完全是从心底爱着奥贝斯坦的，他那时候爱他爱得要死，恨不得与他天长地久，没人否认这一点。他从这段爱情里得到的温暖和慰藉，足以让他度过没有罗严塔尔的余生了。  
奥贝斯坦并不觉得自己可怜，在失去罗严塔尔的许多年里，他都那么平静地生活着，不觉得快乐，不觉得欣喜，不觉得痛苦，不觉得悲伤，不觉得绝望，也当然没有希望。  
若真的有绝望的时刻，大概是那个旅馆的雪夜，罗严塔尔急于与他缠绵，又因为某种原因把他残忍抛弃的时候，奥贝斯坦仅剩的自尊让他推开了罗严塔尔，什么都没发生似的离开了这个曾经给他爱与温暖如今给他难堪与屈辱的男人的房间。而等许多年后，奥贝斯坦见到罗严塔尔——奥贝斯坦不知道那是罗严塔尔，他身体很差，眼睛偏偏出了故障，耳朵也听得不清楚，那时候的奥贝斯坦已经连绝望这种情绪都没有了。他遇到的是一位陌生的外乡人，问罗严塔尔的去处。奥贝斯坦想了好久才想起罗严塔尔是谁，但他又能说什么呢，他只得说，罗严塔尔已经离开很久了。在这里，你找不到罗严塔尔。奥贝斯坦不想同一位陌生人谈论跟罗严塔尔有关的事情，谈他与他曾经有过的他自己都记不大清的过去？谈他过了许多年还没能停止跳动却越来越衰弱的心吗？谈他在他生命留下的种种不可灭的印记？还是谈他一直没能熄灭的还在燃烧着他愈加脆弱的身体和愈加微薄的灵魂的灯吗？

那又是许多年后，奥贝斯坦预知自己的死期，他独自一个人待在完全暗下的房间里，那时候他的身体已经很不好了，他站起来，在黑暗中花了半天才点上灯。三年前，他发现滚烫开水浇到他的手上，过了很久他才发现那是开水，因为他看到手上出了水泡。也不知道哪里出了问题，奥贝斯坦慢慢地不能感受到痛觉了，接着是其他部位明显变得不正常了，比如被割伤的手指迟迟不肯愈合，淤青的膝盖不再变回原状，有一天清晨就吐出了血，到后来不再吐血了，吐出的是很小的螺丝和齿轮。  
逐渐地，奥贝斯坦放弃了对这具身体的救治，准确地说，他已经做不到了。总之他到要死的时候，外表看起来没有任何异常。他已经成为神父，每日按部就班，领导着教众做每日祷告，唱诗，对新来的教徒布教，所有人都认为黑衣的神父还可以活上很久，只有神父本人听到了丧钟敲响的声音。

和罗严塔尔相遇的第七年，奥贝斯坦坐在桌子前，灯火昏黄，照耀他半边的脸和半白半褐的发，他的羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，在纸上落下。  
奥贝斯坦万分平静地写下了自己的遗书。  
他在此前已将身外之物全数捐出，细细打扫了屋子，并给后来的人留下了一些写有注意事项的纸条和地下室的钥匙，酒窖里的酒就当作给未曾谋面的人的见面礼。遗书上他写着，任人们处理他的遗体，肉体部分可以烧掉，化作一捧灰飞走，如果太麻烦，弃之荒野变作秃鹫的口粮也未必不可；而机械部分若还有其他用处，他也任由他们处理。最后奥贝斯坦只留下了他的心，他原装的，至今没有死去的心，他拜托公墓的负责人把那个盒子葬下去。  
奥贝斯坦在遗书上写，他说他有什么重要的东西给罗严塔尔，如果你们见到罗严塔尔，可以同罗严塔尔说，但他又不说是什么。

昨日种种，此刻一遍遍回放，从未如此秩序井然，从未如此明了清晰。他在他有限的生命里，经历过白山茶芳香，垂暮的夕照，月光宁静，他经历过一场场秋雨，呼啸的冬夜风雪，和不久前才消逝的春深似海，他经历过炉火旁只来自一个人的无数个温暖的怀抱，窗边只来自一个人的无数次热烈的亲吻，床铺上只同一个人无数次肢体缠绵欢爱。他经历过爱情，还拥有情人时的爱情，和失去情人之后的爱情。  
写下最后一个字之后，奥贝斯坦起身，又弯下了腰，熄灭了油灯。他转过头，看向窗外。

夏夜静谧，花香温柔，无月的漆黑天幕，多像一个人的眼睛。不知从哪儿出来的微风吹拂他的脸和发丝，也吹拂漫天繁星，只堪堪落下一颗星子。有一只蝴蝶慢悠悠地落入黑夜织起的网里，它通体浅绿，森森莹莹。  
他总觉得在那儿有一条金色的河，他得蹚过去。

死亡的景象是如此优美，安详，像是把人的一生都拉长了一样。  
奥贝斯坦同时觉得快乐欣喜，悲伤痛苦，又充满着希望与绝望，他前生所经历的种种情感，现在全数回来了。  
他听到机械的心脏错了音，铿地一声，在暗夜里铮鸣，像是钢琴的绝响。

可到最后，奥贝斯坦也没有觉得自己爱错了人。  
只是灯，终于可以熄灭了。

终

后记  
正文加番外都写完啦，全文6w8+  
我觉得我随便修一下就可以上7w的样子，我也知道自己错别字啊病句啊可多了，磕了药的写作状态，又基本不回头看……本来是想要立刻修的，但是现在完全不想修！等我修了再发全文txt吧……如果想要的也可以私信我，虽然只有初稿_(:зゝ∠)_  
这是我的第一篇罗奥……是的，是我的第一篇罗奥，我终于把它完结了。  
其实本来是想写个3w，所以我甜了2w多……结果最后爆字数爆到了快7w……我真是，无言以对。  
我真是一个温柔的人，最后都没有舍得虐罗喵！  
罗奥大概是我的缪斯女神垂爱的西皮吧，写得好放飞，好爽，我喜欢这个故事，希望你也喜欢。其中种种意象与譬喻，希望被人看到，来讨论，来评论啊www  
谢谢大家的陪伴，没有大家的评论的鼓励，大概早就坑了（挠头）

最后，愿你能了解我千分之一的心意。

——帝国名花  
2016.04.22


End file.
